<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[授翻] 朱庇特的美少年 by RuanGuoGuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268138">[授翻] 朱庇特的美少年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanGuoGuo/pseuds/RuanGuoGuo'>RuanGuoGuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Homeless Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No underage, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Power Imbalance, Slow Burn, but everyone else still has them, no powers for Peter, or creepy waiting to be of age, or grooming, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanGuoGuo/pseuds/RuanGuoGuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter是一名年纪轻轻，无家可归，身无分文，饥肠辘辘的处子。为什么那让Tony性趣盎然呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 美貌引起盗心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762234">Jove's Own Page</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OchibaKonpeki/pseuds/OchibaKonpeki">OchibaKonpeki</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者有话说：<br/>我写这个故事是因为我相信这对的关系能够健康而幸福，即使他们之间的权势是极端不平衡的。这不会是件好事，但我希望能够做到压力的最小化，让你唇齿留香。我不会把情节集中在彼此误解上，所以你不会在这个故事里发现过多这样的情节。</p><p>译者：<br/>标题和每章的小标题都取自莎士比亚的《皆大欢喜》（As You Like It）。翻译参考了由中国书店出版，朱生豪先生翻译的《莎士比亚悲剧喜剧全集》。<br/>标题Jove’s own page意思为乔武的持爵童子（拿着酒杯的侍童），Jove即Jupiter，朱庇特，page则有侍从的意思，这名侍从的名字叫Ganymede，盖尼米德，是凡间最为美丽的少年，因其美貌被神掠走，被神留下成为了神身边的司酒童子。在莎士比亚的《皆大欢喜》中，女主人公女扮男装时说“我不会选择一个比乔武的侍童更坏的名字，所以你就叫我‘盖尼米德’”。后文标题中涉及。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony第一次见到那个孩子的时候，他就着了迷。他为能够和真正具有革新意义的蛛网流体生物力学构思背后的那个人，至少可以这么说……感到兴奋。焦躁不安地想要看到如果被给予时间、设备还有材料的话那个孩子是否能够真的实现这个构思。Tony可能不会在他来面试的时候在那里与他见面，但他在研制装甲的时候，纳米技术设备和生物技术设备就在同一间实验室里。</p><p> </p><p>之后他就那儿了。</p><p>他看起来很昂贵。那是Tony关于他的奇怪的第一个想法，之后他好奇于他之昂贵是像香槟那样的昂贵，抑或是他之昂贵是如撞上一辆车之昂贵。昂贵如名牌服饰或是昂贵如新型药物。</p><p>他很美丽。像吹起的玻璃制品。像一件奇胡利<sup>[1]</sup>的玻璃雕塑。某种Tony乐于放进一个慈善舞会上玻璃柜里，展示给他的竞争者看他跟他们在不同的层次上的东西。他的双眼正如当太阳几乎隐没于东方而海天相接于西方的蓝灰色。他肌肤的质地和颜色让Tony想起六月布宜诺斯艾利斯的玫瑰花园<sup>[2]</sup>早冬的玫瑰，工作人员冲着他喊叫，因为他触碰了颜色如此微妙的奶油粉红的他不得不去触碰的一朵——那恰是Tony第一次将他收入眼底时那个孩子脸颊的颜色。头发——那种完美的闪耀的卷曲是他见过女人们在设计师、产品和设备上花上千把块仍然无法达成的。Tony注意到锁骨，他脸庞的构架，鼻子和嘴唇的可爱，脖颈和腰肢的纤细。还有因为Tony是个坏人，他注意到了双肩包的裂口和破洞，磨损过大的毛衣脱线的袖口，陈旧的牛仔裤，以及运动鞋和他眼镜交合处贴着的胶带。他在那个孩子的眼睛里看到了羞耻、羞怯和英雄崇拜，他想，<strong><em>我可以就那点说点什么</em></strong>。</p><p>“为了见我真的好好打扮了一番不是吗，kid？”Tony说，他眨眨眼来表示他不介意那个孩子奇怪的装束。</p><p>Pepper在那个孩子僵住，睁大明亮的眼睛，脸泛粉红地注视Tony的时候触碰他的背心。“没事的，Peter。他不是经常这么刻薄。”然后，对着Tony，“他聪明极了，Tony。来吧，问问他你的问题。”</p><p>Tony站得直了些，用他拿来擦过正在研制的纳米科技植入器上多余油脂的脏了的低尘擦拭纸擦他的前额，看向那个孩子，问道，“如果你实现了你的这个项目，你准备做些什么？那个蛛网流体？”</p><p>Tony早就发现这个问题是个能预测一个闪闪发光的新实习生是否会成为什么东西，是否会成功，是否只是一个一次性的奇迹的试金石。这个问题开放得能让孩子们在他们的答案中展现他们的自我。一些孩子谈他们会如何使用金钱。一些谈他们认为他们的发明能够安放于Stark科技的什么位置上。一些则谈到把发明用到学校，用到劳动力，用到重要的地方上。一个值得注意的候选人坦白地告诉过Tony，“诚实的讲，sir，我从没想过我能走到这个地步。我不知道。”</p><p>这一切都并非不好的回答。但Peter的回答恰是Tony寻找着的。</p><p>“我……我还不确定，Mr Stark，但根据我能够运算过的还没有最终方案的分析，我想流体的强度和使用时长能够为适应目的而改变。流体是……生物可降解的，一小时之后消失，但如果我们能够随心所欲地改变使用时长，这种流体能够起到全面环保的作用，替代塑料制品。我认为我能让流体在任何地方维持十分钟到四年的时间。这可以用来……打包包裹，大概这样。”</p><p>Tony对这个孩子微笑，让他脸红得更厉害了。“只是通过改变聚合物的长度，还是……？”</p><p>Peter马上摇起了他的头，随后似乎意识到他正在纠正谁。他的声音发出来的方式十分柔软。“不，sir。不只是那样。我认为通过改变，呃，结构，甲基化作用，我能够在肽键开始断裂之前给流体某种……人造半衰期。还有用不同的方式处理流体，我能够改变它的相对硬度。但某些方式需要基因克隆生物材料生产技术，这个——”</p><p>“非常耗时。“</p><p>“是的，sir，……但这只是另一个困难，不是吗？”</p><p>Tony在那个孩子的头顶上遇上了Pepper的目光，她挑起的眉毛像是在说“告诉你了，他就像你”。“等我们一下，kid。Peter，对吗？好，等我们一会会儿，Peter。请随意参观。”</p><p>他们从玻璃的另一侧观察他。他像是一个在糖果屋里的孩子一样动作，因为这一切而太过兴奋以至于不能把他的注意力集中到任何事物上。但他和器材的互动——毫无困惑，毫无不知所措、不甚了解的表情。那是一种天资聪颖且无师自通的厨师第一次踏足一间专业厨房的肢体语言。Peter的目光在说“<strong><em>家</em></strong>”，他的身体在说“<strong><em>安全</em></strong>”，他放在器材上震颤着的双手显露的方式在说“<strong><em>我知道如何使用这个仪器但我不确定我是否应该</em></strong>”。这种观察如此令人享受。</p><p>“哪个，呃，哪个项目他申请了，再说一遍？”Tony问道，为那个漂亮的正在环顾他实验室的男孩而分心。</p><p>Pepper的手臂交叉着抱在她的胸前，她精明的目光固定在他的后脑勺。</p><p>“他没有。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“他只是……把他的构思用电子邮件发到了我们为你设立的公共粉丝电子邮箱里。”</p><p>“见鬼了他为什么这么做？”</p><p>Pepper停顿了一下，斟酌她的措辞。Tony哼了一下，在他等她继续的时候看着她。她鼻子附近的一条皱纹告诉Tony她正在挣扎着用事实代替直觉，这一点并不是她喜欢做的事情。“我不能告诉你为什么我这么想，但我认为那个孩子觉得他不会亲眼看到我们能用他的构思做到的事情。”</p><p>Tony短暂地考虑了一下。“好吧，真是见鬼了。给他直达实验室的权限，24/5。你尽快确认他没有在任何其他地方提交这个构思。”随后他离开了，让Pepper处理她的工作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自那以后，Peter有时会在Tony在的时候在那。大多是在工作日的晚上和下午。这种事第一次发生的时候是在他们第一次见面还不满一周的时候。Tony步伐悠闲地走进来，手里拿着一杯拿铁，纳米战甲在他的脑袋里，然后发现Peter站在Pepper为他清理出来的桌边，看上去非常惊恐，双手平放在桌面上，一个装着什么泛白物质的烧杯放在那双手的正当中。“Mr Stark! 我非常——我非常抱歉，Mr Stark, 我不知道你会来这里否则我不会——”</p><p>他的脸红了起来，他漂亮的双眼闪烁起恐慌，但他在Tony走向他的时候站在原地，Tony把拿铁放到他自己的桌上，漫不经心地把他的外套挂到他的椅子上。“不，不，kid。冷静。我们还没进行过适当的介绍。叫我Tony。”</p><p>Tony伸出他的手，看着Peter的脸色在苍白和郝红之间变换，直到稳定成红晕斑斑的脸颊和毫无血色的嘴唇。但他没有握Tony的手。Tony对那个孩子眨了眨眼，感到困惑，试图记住有一次一个来自皇后区的无名男孩认为他太过优秀以至不屑于和Tony Stark握手。虽然他看上去就要晕过去似的。<strong><em>他是不是只是太害怕了所以不和我握手？那有点可爱。</em></strong>“你还好吗，kid？我不是会和任何人握手的那种人，你知道的。”Peter咕哝着什么东西Tony没听到。“那是怎么回事？”</p><p>“我不能，我被粘住了，Mr Stark。我很抱歉。”眼泪开始聚集在他的眼角。Tony的目光从他似公海风暴的双眼扫到他的双手，而那双手，鉴于所见的第二眼，显然确实被粘在了桌上。Tony集中注意力，能够看到光泽涂层的烧杯壁和一个大约两英尺直径的工作圆面。</p><p>Tony的话语在他能够思考出它们之前就已经逃跑了。“太可爱了。你被粘住有多久了？”</p><p>男孩脸上的红晕加深了，直到Tony好奇那是否令人感到不舒服。“……超过45分钟。我觉得。我在这里有些时候了。sir。”</p><p>“多久，Jarvis？”</p><p>在Jarvis回答的时候Peter的下巴因惊奇掉了下来。“13分钟23秒，自Mr Parker因挫败将他的双手拍到桌上。”他的双眼睁大了，明亮得惊人，环顾四周寻找他不会找着的说话者、摄像头和麦克风，随后他看向Tony就像他挂起了星星，并专门为他排列好了它们。他看上去美丽得令人想要亲吻、触摸，脆弱而易碎。</p><p>但他们只是聊天，因为Tony Stark不会上一个高中生，即使他们已经十八岁了。那个孩子并没有真正放松下来，但恐惧最终完全被英雄崇拜所替代，他脸颊上的颜色褪去变为令人愉悦的粉红，哦上帝啊，那个孩子简直有趣极了。Tony发现自己正在给他解释纳米科技战甲，在解释Tony如何认为他能够将整个东西都装进他胸膛上的方舟反应堆的狭槽里。而那个孩子，赞美他，那个小呆子还俏皮地说，“大多数男人都试图把东西干得更大，而非更小。”说完脸红得是如此厉害，看上去他就要昏过去了一般。</p><p>Tony当时就不能自拔了，他知道这种感觉，知道他有一个缺点，他对那些对他而言太过优秀而且还能那样挑逗他的人们无法抗拒。知道他对那些美丽的事物还有崇拜之情无法抗拒。他强迫自己笑出声就像一切正常，眨眼，说道，“对，对，kid，我没有任何东西需要弥补。”那个孩子的脸更红了，拉扯他的双手就像他想要逃走一样。那像是一个噩兆，但Tony没让自己对此想得太多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在接下来的六个多月中，他们发展出了某种像是友怡的感情。Tony告诉Jarvis让他在Peter在实验室的时候把这个消息告诉他。<strong><em>确保他没有让他自己过度工作——他得完成学业</em></strong>，起初他这样告诉自己。<strong><em>得有什么人确保他不会伤到他自己</em></strong>，当他开始从安全摄像头里看他的时候这么想。之后，当他开始顺便出现在实验室，和那个孩子一起各做各的实验。<strong><em>当有另一个人在实验室的时候不会感到那么孤独</em></strong>。而后当Peter首先证明是一个卓越的讲解对象<sup>[3]</sup>，随后又是一个集啦啦队长、合作者、陪伴者为一身的天才助理，Tony开始感到那些说辞更有说服力了。Peter在那里，看着Tony将Mark 50装进他的胸膛。</p><p>Tony经常回忆那一刻。装甲覆盖他全身的感觉，突破的激动人心，力量冲刷而过。当他低下头透过面甲看向他甜美的小实习生，雄性激素和肾上腺激素在他的血管里澎湃，那个孩子的脸颊带着一抹绯红，眼睛盛满了惊叹回看过来。Jarvis在他的耳边说，“Sir,你的脉搏再以令人担忧的速度上升。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事后看来，Tony能看到危险信号。颤抖的双手，看上去似乎非常有限的行头——只有四件衬衫，每一件都比上一件更加不合身，除了他为了他的面试穿过的那双胶带贴着的鞋没再穿过其他鞋子——他腰部突出的骨头，奇怪的伤痕，Tony在夜晚奇怪的时间点打开安全摄像头看到Peter睡在他的工作台下，头枕着他的双肩包的次数……缺少外套、手套、帽子、围巾，抑或是其他当冬天来临时的东西。他以为Peter只是古怪，不是……</p><p>“无家可归。”Tony重复道，当他接过Pepper提供给他的薄薄的文件夹时他的声音很冷。她点了点头，看上去很沮丧，在Peter躺进的连着静脉注射和稳定发出哔哔声的心脏检测仪的床边，在他边上坐下。Tony翻开文件夹，阅读负责整理归档文件夹的工作人员为他所写的无论什么。<strong><em>Peter Benjamin Parker。19岁。市中心高中毕业，拉瓜地亚社区大学一年级生，专业不明。因一场车祸于6岁成为孤儿，和婶婶May与叔叔Benjamin Parker生活直至16岁，在一场入室抢劫中他们被杀害，根据警方记录，案发时Peter正在睡觉。进入福利系统，记录于六个月前出走。自那以后无任何居住地点包括寝室。高中高年级的春季在Stark工业开始实习。</em></strong></p><p>“我应该——”他们停住了，在同时开口，马上就知道他们俩都不会赢得这场他们几乎就要开始的“谁的错”游戏。Pepper叹了口气。“他就那样……晕倒了？”</p><p>Tony用他双手的手掌用力揉双眼知道他眼冒金星。“对。医生说是血糖过低。他表现得有点奇怪。……他看着我，然后低头看着桌子上的运算，说，‘我还没做完我的测试，Mr Nelson.’然后他摔到了地上。”Pepper为想象出来的画面微缩了一下。</p><p>他们在沉默中坐了一会儿。“我会把他安排进塔里。”他大声地决定道。</p><p>Pepper忍耐地紧闭起眼睛。“你准备把一个年少的平民放进Stark塔，而Stark塔是你的房子，同时也是所有复仇者居住和生活的地方。”</p><p>“……你说得对，Pep？”</p><p>“当媒体捕风捉影的时候那就不会看上去好极了，Tony。他会看上去就像一个未婚同居的拜金者。”</p><p>对此Tony翻了个白眼。“所以？他成年了。在我见到他之前他就成年了。作为一个实习生我们没有付给他工资，以及因为他没有赢得任何我们的补助金、奖学金，或是研究院薪金，所以没人能声称有偏爱。记录上写明了他无家可归。即使我宣布他是我未婚同居的新娈童，最好的设想是我看上去会像在做慈善，最差的也不过说我好色成性。”</p><p>“而且无论如何你都会那么做。”</p><p>Tony对她露齿而笑。“当然咯。安排一下。当他醒过来把他送过去，给他点东西吃。我会告诉队里的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony知道，当然了，他已经做出了一个危险的决定。他看到了他是如何把那个孩子拢到更近处，与此同时他又是如何封锁掉出口的。但那个孩子需要一个地方能停留，进食，拥有衣服，还有感情联系。而在这个世界上Tony不会有比那一点，以及所有一切更想给予给他的东西了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tony，你不能——”但Tony能，Rhodey知道，所以他们都停了下来，凝视彼此。“好吧，你<strong><em>不应该</em></strong>，”总之他这样尝试了。“那不合适。那个孩子比你小二十岁。”</p><p>Tony摇头，迁就地左右摇动他的手指。“只小18岁。而且他没有其他可以去的地方。”</p><p>“你在见鬼地——Steve! Steve，过来，我需要后援。”</p><p>一当Steve明白的局势，他马上站到了Rhodey的那边。“Tony， 这里是复仇者的总部——”</p><p>Tony打断了他的话。“我信任这个孩子，Steve，他是一个好——”</p><p>“你能否用你的生命信任他？你能否拿我们的生命信任他？”</p><p>“我能。”Tony回答道，意识到他能做到这个即使他对Peter几乎一无所知。但，你不可能连崇拜和尊敬都造假，不大可能。Peter对Tony毫不遮掩地拥有上述两者。而Tony知道他对其他复仇者几乎也会露出闪闪发光的眼睛。“你会爱上他的，Steve，相信我，他——”</p><p>Jarvis打断了他的话。“Peter Parker在来顶层的路上，sir。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>[1]戴尔·奇胡利Dale Chihuly（生于1941年9月20日）美国玻璃雕塑师和企业家。他的作品被视为吹制玻璃业界的独树一帜的风格类型。</p><p>[2] Buenos，布宜诺斯艾利斯，阿根廷首都；the Paseo el Rosedal，玫瑰花园</p><p>[3] rubber duck debugging(Wikipedia):</p><p>A rubber duck in use by a developer to aid code review.</p><p>In software engineering, rubber duck debugging is a method of debugging code. The name is a reference to a story in the book The Pragmatic Programmer in which a programmer would carry around a rubber duck and debug their code by forcing themselves to explain it, line-by-line, to the duck.[1] Many other terms exist for this technique, often involving different (usually) inanimate objects, or pets such as a dog or a cat.</p><p>Many programmers have had the experience of explaining a problem to someone else, possibly even to someone who knows nothing about programming, and then hitting upon the solution in the process of explaining the problem. In describing what the code is supposed to do and observing what it actually does, any incongruity between these two becomes apparent.[2] More generally, teaching a subject forces its evaluation from different perspectives and can provide a deeper understanding.[3] By using an inanimate object, the programmer can try to accomplish this without having to interrupt anyone else.</p><p>这个小黄鸭和PP都有种nerd的可爱。总之这里翻译成了“讲解对象”。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>美貌比金银更易引起盗心</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 我比酒后的誓言更不可靠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter判断错了。</p><p>周五晚上的三贝塔见面会取消了。那通常是Peter在周五唯一能找到的免费食物。他分发了传单，但随着期末的结束，那实在没什么事能做。外边能把人冻僵。冷得无法乞讨。冷得没办法去找那个奇怪的穿皮衣的男人，那人有时会给他事物。他很累，很饿，他爬上图书馆里他一般用来藏身的地方——在二楼男卫生间的天花板里，爬进一条某个人带到图书馆又不知怎的留下了的长毛茸粉红毯子里——坠入梦乡，直到他在凌晨醒来才记得由于期末的结束，图书管理员会直到周一早上才会开门。</p><p>周六的早上他都用来寻找食物了，偶尔因为付出的努力，气喘吁吁得需要在地板上躺一会来休息。他的胃在痛——无论他找到了什么他都马上吃了下去。那并没有多少。半包留在三楼一张学习桌上的花生酱饼干，一条从信息办公桌后偷来的即食麦片条，四分之三瓶从垃圾箱里翻出来的佳得乐饮料。他在一楼的一张沙发上睡过了几乎整个下午和晚上，之后看书看到双眼泛花才回到他藏身之地睡觉，有时会醒过来去听图书馆再次开关的迹象。</p><p>在周一早上清洁人员离开男卫生间的时候，Peter让自己再打了一会儿瞌睡才从天花板上下来，锁上门，用洗手液和冷水在洗手池里洗他的头发。他用水泼了泼他的身体，希望体育馆已经开馆了，那么他就可以去洗个澡暖和自己的身体。他穿上衣服，冒险走到外边，在看到一两个学生在书架间漫步的时候松了一口气。</p><p>当他抵达Stark工业，那是周一早上9：05，12月10日。他上一顿真正的饭是在周四晚上6点，在他校园里为期末举行的“晚餐当早餐”免费用餐活动上。在他试着从他的双肩包里掏出他的ID卡时Peter的双手在颤抖，在他正确地刷好卡之前他刷错了四回直到他想着应该把它翻个面。气温大概四十多度（相当于4~5摄氏度），刮着风，Peter感觉不到他的手指或是他的脚趾或是他的耳朵。大厅几乎是具有压迫感的温暖，让Peter在他走进来的时候爆发出一阵剧烈的抖动。</p><p>他不是很记得他是如何走进点听的，只是进去了，独自一人，抵着墙倒下来，Jarvis在他没有去按按钮的动作时为他选择了正确的楼层。“Mr Parker，能够允许我为您的身体健康状况扫描一下您吗？扫描会显示您正处于极度不舒服之中。”</p><p>“不了，谢谢你，Jarvis,”他挤出这句话。他不再感到饥饿了。只是恶心。他的胃因为空空荡荡而感到的疼痛已经痛太久了。他的脑袋随着电梯的移动而感到旋转起来。</p><p>实验室是Peter唯一真正感觉安全的地方。他热爱它——热爱这些科技，热爱这种氛围，热爱这种安全感。热爱能看到Mr Stark在这里，热爱感觉到如此重要和聪明，以至于钢铁侠，那位Tony Stark会询问他的意见，在他给出意见聆听他的话语。那让他感觉仿佛自己是活着的最幸福的人。当Peter成功到达实验室，所有他能够想的就是<strong><em>表现得要正常，Parker。做些工作。表现得正常否则你就会永远失去这个机会。</em></strong></p><p>那之后他什么都不记得了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他醒过来，那位引导过他面试的亲切女性在那里。他好像在某种小巧的私立医院的病房里，连着最先进的设备。设备看起来很昂贵。第一个从Peter嘴里发出来的词语是，“哦，不。”</p><p>“你还好吗，Peter？我应该呼叫护士吗？”</p><p>Peter摇了摇他的头，这个动作使他感到有点恶心，加剧了他一阵阵的头痛。他紧紧闭上了他的眼睛，因疼痛而呻吟。一只冰凉的手覆盖上他的双眼，让他想起他的May姨，所以他没有动。当一只吸管碰到他的嘴唇，Ms Potts对他低声说话让他喝下，他照做了。在这么久没有吃任何东西之后苹果汁尝起来就像纯粹的糖，但他继续喝着。当他喝完，他睁开眼睛，感觉稍微好了些，Ms Potts帮他坐了起来，递给他一杯满满的浓厚温暖的闻起来像是番茄汤的液体。“喝下它，”她说，她的语气表明了她不会在他这么做之前提出任何问题，“这是最基础的液体蛋白质和维生素。”</p><p>当这个也喝完的时候，Peter的胃感到不舒服和过饱的疼痛，他躺了回去，看着Ms Potts，她回看他，她的嘴唇和眼睛都装满了关切。“那么发生了什么？”他哑着声音问。</p><p>“你跌倒了。你在挨饿。你觉得能回答一些问题了吗？”那种语气冷静而专业，但并非完完全全的冷酷。Peter点了点头，当他以各种方式对这场谈话进行想象，以他可能不再被欢迎回到实验室告终时，焦虑充斥着他的胸膛。当他轻启双唇问出她的第一个问题时他支撑起他自己。“你是不是无家可归？”</p><p>那个问题。那个问题不是他所预料的问题。他感觉到自己的脸颊红了起来，他的目光落到了他毫无血色的双手上。“是的，女士。”</p><p>“这种情况有多久了，Peter？”</p><p>Peter的双眼灼烧了起来。“两年，女士。”</p><p>“你是如何度过的？”</p><p>在他第一次尝试的时候Peter的声音有些哽咽。他清了清他的嗓子，紧张地交握着手掌摩擦，尽他所能地如实说道，“各种方式，女士。对于孩子们来说睡在学校的公共场所并非不寻常。如果你知道地方的话，在大学的校园里总是有足够的免费食物能不让人挨饿。”</p><p>“在暑假的时候你都做些什么呢？”</p><p>Peter停顿了一下。他逃避地回答道：“各种事情。而且温暖得能够让人睡在外边。”</p><p>“为什么你不告诉我们你需要帮助？”</p><p>Peter为这个问题感到惊诧。他冒险透过他的眼帘看了Ms Potts一眼。“……我……我没想过……”什么，他不认为他们在乎，不认为他们还想他当实习生？真正的答案是Peter羞于让伟大的Tony Stark知道Peter没有聪明到能够让他自己不睡在街上。“您必须告诉Mr Stark吗，女士？”</p><p>Ms Potts的眼睛温和了下来。“他知道了，Peter。你是不是觉得如果他知道了你无家可归，他就会看低你？”在Peter能够把泪水含回去的时候它们就在那一瞬间涌了出来。他用手擦掉了眼泪，Ms Potts用一种令人感到疼痛的母亲一般的姿势轻拍他的膝盖。“不用担心，Peter。Tony没有看低你。事实上，等你感觉好些，他就准备让你搬进Stark塔。”</p><p>Peter的心停止了。他的大脑停了下来。困惑一定显露在他的脸上，因为Ms Potts委婉地继续说道，“他为此前没注意到你的情况感到愧疚，他非常喜欢你。他经常有种……姑且称之为救世主情结吧。”</p><p>Peter摇起头。“女士，我甚至负担不起这次的医疗费用，我不可能负担得起Stark塔的租金——”</p><p>“你误会了，Peter。你只用搬进来。Tony想要照顾你。”</p><p>“他——什么？他不能。他不可能会。您是什么意思？他不可能——”</p><p>Ms Potts对他说，“嘘，甜心。相信我。这件事已经被决定了下来，没有事情能改变他的决定。你的选择是，一，辞掉实习完全走开——”看到Peter为这个可能露出惊恐的表情，一种隐约的满足的神色穿过她的脸。“二，允许Tony照顾你一段时间来平息他的愧疚；或者三，为此逃跑，由钢铁侠亲自拖回来。一切都是你的选择。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这就是Peter怎么坐到了轮椅上（即使他完全有能力走路），由一个亿万富翁、天才、花花公子、慈善家（这个所谓的一个亿万富翁、天才、花花公子、慈善家才是应该受到保镖保护的人）的保镖推着四处走，推进Stark塔（一个Peter绝对不该踏足，或者坐轮椅进来的地方）。他太累了以至于不能为此做出内心的挣扎，更不用说做出外部的斗争；他关于他怎么可能报答Mr Stark的焦虑太过强烈导致他的大脑短路了。</p><p>然后他被推进了他见过的，即使是在杂志或是电视上，最美丽、优雅、昂贵的厨房/客厅，他的偶像Tony Stark就在柜台那里，在美国队长和战争机器的边上，这三个人都盯着他看。那太过了，混合着恶心、头痛还有明亮的灯光，Peter快速地俯身向前吐在了美丽的硬木地板上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没错，”在每个人都在目瞪口呆的沉默中凝视这个坐在轮椅上的美丽而不知所措的男孩时，Steve干巴巴地和Tony说，而那个男孩，看上去绝对被他刚刚在他们面前呕吐了这件事压垮了。“他真令人神魂颠倒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事情的结果是，Peter成功得了感冒，感冒发展成了令人忧心的高烧。直到周二的下午他才真正地清醒过来，当他醒过来的时候，他继续闭着眼睛，模糊地想知道他是否真的，1.见到了Dr Bruce Banner 博士学位 博士学位 博士学位 医学博士学位，2.对Dr Bruce Banner 博士学位 博士学位 博士学位 医学博士学位本人解释了他整个科学史论文写的是Dr Bruce Banner 博士学位 博士学位 博士学位 医学博士学位。在他试图治疗Peter的时候。在Peter的嘴里有一根体温计的时候。在他尝试听Peter的呼吸的时候。</p><p>一会儿过后，Peter很高兴他闭着眼保持不动，因为他听到了一声熟悉的叹气，伴随着一股热气意识到他的偶像在房间里陪着他。他想着他假装睡觉大概能为他争取更多的时间来思考他应该如何跟Mr Stark说明他不可能接受他的慷慨。</p><p>“不错的尝试，kid，但上次我查过了，睡着的人不会脸红。”</p><p><strong><em>被逮了个正着</em></strong>。Peter不情愿地睁开了眼睛，感觉他的脸甚至因为说破了事实而热得更加厉害，他摇摇晃晃地试图从床上坐起来。在他能反应之前，Mr Stark站了起来，用一只有力的手放在他的肩胛之前支撑他，将枕头放在他的背后好让他能往后靠。这个举动是如此惊人——Tony Stark，照料一个骨瘦如柴、无家可归、来自皇后区的孩子？——Peter甚至找不到自己的舌头来抗议，直到Mr Stark坐回了他挨在床边的椅子上，扫视着房间四周露出沉思的表情。</p><p>“Mr Stark，您不需要——”</p><p>“这些对你而言足够舒适吗，kid？”</p><p>Peter的下巴合上了。困惑地，他跟随着Mr Stark的目光环视过巨大的卧室，装饰着纽约黑白照片的宁静的浅灰色墙，深色木制地板，能够俯视城市的落地窗，质地坚硬的全新的红木床架、化妆台和桌子，他身下床垫的柔软，覆盖在他腿上的奢侈的床单和被子。坦白地讲，这是他住过最好的卧室了。他真的无法再想象能比这更好的东西了。</p><p>在他环顾房间的时候Mr Stark的双眼露出了挑剔的神色。“我不知道你喜欢什么，kid。我们可以把墙重新刷一下，添置一些不同的家具。你不怕高，是吗？我想将你留在顶层公寓，但我们可以让你搬进二楼的一间公寓里——”</p><p>“Mr Stark,”那双黑色的眼睛找到了Peter的双眼后变得温和了一些。Peter看到了，感觉愧疚在他的胃里攥了起来，因为他让Mr Stark充分了解他的人生之后怜悯了他，感觉就像他需要为把他从贫民窟里捡出来这件事负责，就像把一袋小猫从垃圾桶里捡出来一样。他艰难地咽了一口唾沫，让他的声音变得就事论事。“Mr Stark，坦白地讲，在周末的时候我睡在我大学图书馆天花板里的夹板上。我会没事的。我不能留在这里。”</p><p>Peter能听到年长的男人的下颔收紧了。“为什么不呢？你还有更好的去处吗？“</p><p><strong><em>天啊</em></strong>。“我不是您的责任，sir，您不需要——”</p><p>Mr Stark突然站了起来，俯身低头看Peter，一只手放在他大腿边上的床垫上。“听好了，Peter。“他的声音很低沉，气势汹汹，傲慢无礼，就像在记者把他惹生气了的采访里那样。”我不<strong><em>需要</em></strong>做任何事情。我想做这件事。我想要你留在这里。一般来说，我得到我想要的东西。我说明白了吗？”</p><p>Peter感觉他的脸正在燃烧，发现他无法直视Mr Stark的眼睛。当他记起其他曾给予过他一个地方居住的男人，无助、羞耻和畏惧在他的胃里打起转。当你一贫如洗的时候每个东西都有其价格，而你拥有的越少，你偿还的价格越高。这是Peter学到的一个教训。当他成功地说出话来的时候他的声音几乎是一声呢喃，“留在这里我需要做什么？”性爱，奴役，可能用来做某种实验的小白鼠？</p><p>有一瞬间的停滞。Mr Stark的声音放松了下来，当他再一次开口的时候，他从他笼罩着Peter、充满威胁性的姿势转换成了站姿。“很好，如果你辍学或是辞掉实验室的工作的话我会很失望的。除那之外，不需要任何事情。怎么了吗？”</p><p><strong><em>骗子</em></strong>。“我明白的，sir。”</p><p>“好极了。那么休息吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几乎是在门完全关上之前Steve找上了他。“Tony，你不能那样一直看着那个孩子睡觉，那种行为不合适而且——”</p><p>Tony打断了他的话。“他现在醒了。”</p><p>Steve翻了个白眼，“所以这就是为什么你终于出来呼吸新鲜空气的原因。你太过迷恋那个孩子了，Tony。”</p><p>“去见见他。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“去和他聊聊。你和他说话之后你会明白的。”</p><p>两个男人凝视彼此，挑战已经发出来了，它需要被接受。这些天当他们争论的时候总有很多令人尴尬的停顿。他们总需要停下来好判断他们是究竟是多么的失望。“好吧。”</p><p>Tony在Peter的房间外面无所事事，在他等待Steve的再次出现的时候用手机回复邮件。当他出现的时候，他看上去确凿无疑的不安，双手交叉环抱着他基因工程塑造的胸膛，严厉地瞪着Tony。Tony疑惑地挑了挑他的眉毛，有些担忧地看着Steve绞尽脑汁地组织言辞。<strong><em>那个孩子说了什么？</em></strong></p><p>终于，Steve挤出一句话，“我觉得我爱上了那个孩子。”</p><p>Tony为这个承认发出了胜利的小小呼声，一个巨大的得意洋洋的笑容让他牵扯他的嘴唇时感到疼痛。Steve看上去就像他仍在为他和Peter的谈话而唤起的情感而纠结——Tony理解那种感觉。“他就是有这样的气质，Tony。我觉得这就是那种……那种母性的感觉。他是如此可爱，就像一只小狗狗。他结结巴巴地说着话，还叫我Mr Captain Rogers sir。他太可爱了。”Steve看上去就差问出他们是否会留下他了。“他甚至让我去尝试说服你你不需要照顾他。他完全不像一个拜金者。”</p><p>“而且很聪明。”Tony在他能阻止自己之前补充道，“你认为他能够用他的美丽征服其他人，让不再为让他留下这个主意来烦我吗？他可以成为我们的吉祥物。”当然Dr Banner已经被那个想要聊他的工作而不是他的超英身份的男孩迷住、征服了。但其他人呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当一位复仇者接着一位带着隐藏在礼貌之下、迷惑而怀疑的神情进到他的房间里时，那个早晨是Peter一生中最离奇的时刻。他发现自己在绞尽脑汁地寻找着称呼他们的方式。</p><p>“Mr Colonel Iron W-War Machine Patriot sir，这是我的荣幸，哇哦！”</p><p>“很高兴见到您，Ms Widow，那真是，呃，Ms Black Widow？”</p><p>“Mr Soldier——Mr. Winter——您好！哦，我很抱歉，我并不，如果您不想握手的话没关系，我理解——哦，哇哦。Mr Winter Soldier，您的手臂非常美丽——哇哦，对不起，我太粗鲁了——”</p><p>“Mr Falcon— ... Mr. Sam, 抱歉, sir, 我不知道——对，sir，Mr Sam, sir，我——”</p><p>他用手语笔画，“您好，我的名字是Peter，”当他与此同时大声说话的时候对着Mr Hawkeye，“我很抱歉我不知道更多的手语，Mr Hawkeye。我——我，就是，当我还是个孩子，我学过一些，因为我觉得您很酷，但自我的学习已经过去很长一段时间了，sir——”</p><p>更离奇的是，他们看上去都很喜欢他。叫我Nat，叫我Clint，叫我Rhodey，Tony的朋友就是我的朋友，你在这里过得舒适吗，你需要什么东西吗？那就像是他走进了一个奇怪的半阴半阳的情况，他用他的灵魂换来了能够受到地球上最厉害的人们的欢迎。所有的这一切都在他穿着借来的睡衣，静脉输液的针头打在他的胳膊上，住在Stark塔的顶层里的时候发生。可能他真的已经饿死在了图书馆的天花板里？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“如果那个孩子出了什么事，我会杀了这座塔里的每个人然后自杀。”</p><p>房间里超过半数的人没理解Natasha的引用，包括只知道这句话出自<strong><em>什么</em></strong>的Tony，但他们都理解那背后的意思。Peter纯洁可爱又真诚，是某种极少造访一个超人类，或是一个士兵，或是一个秘密特工，抑或一个商人人生的人。当然，他们都没有宠物，都没有那种能给予一种动物食物和庇护场所上的依靠的人生，可能那是整个团队想要Peter这样的人留在顶层的一部分原因。即使Bucky也某种意义上接受了，在Tony的耳力范围内对Steve说，“人们总是要不无视那只手臂要不就会在他们脸上露出既同情又恶心的表情。这个孩子称这只手臂很漂亮，还为把注意力放到上面而道歉。……他应该教授残疾敏感性训练。”对于这点Clint插进来说那个孩子知道他能读唇语，但仍然为了礼貌尽他所能地打手语。</p><p>通过他队友同他相似的反应Tony感觉他对那个孩子的非理智的情感得到了证实。唯一需要关心的事就是证实他没有活着的亲戚，没有犯罪记录，以及他真的19岁了。那之后大惊小怪开始减少，大家开始结成巡逻小队。没人为Tony那天没去实验室感到奇怪。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者有话说：</p><p>顺便说一句，标题都来自As You Like It（莎士比亚的《皆大欢喜》）。这个标题的完整对句是“I pray you do not fall in love with me / For I am falser than vows made in wine”。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 才穿过浓烟，又钻进烈火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter感觉有点喘不过气来。这是他几周以来最干净的时候，用真正的热水和真正的洗发液洗了一个真正的澡。他穿着借来的衣服，但它们都非常干净。因为裤腰是如此的低，所以他强烈怀疑裤子属于Natasha，然而那并非毫无道理——见鬼，裤子给他穿还有点大。他还纵容了自己用了一些他在洗手池上边发现的闻起来就像柠檬和糖果的润肤液。他用牙线清洁了他的牙齿——他有多久没用过牙线了？然后用了除臭剂——另一个他常常买不起的奢侈品——还有棉签清洁了他的耳朵，用指甲剪修剪了他折损的指甲。看着镜子，他感觉焕然一新，从一个肮脏的无家可归的孩子变成了可能厌食的书呆子。他的头发几乎垂到了他的肩上，干净而整洁——香皂会让卷发贴着他的头皮缠结在一起——当他注意到那样的头发让他看起来就像一个女孩子时他皱起了眉。</p><p>这是他几个星期以来他看起来、感觉起来最好的时候。但这样就足够好了吗？他被要求准备好和<strong><em>见鬼了的</em></strong>复仇者共进晚餐。</p><p>上一次他和某个人在餐桌上吃饭还是九月份收容所的感恩节晚餐。此外，他所拥有的所有衣服全都消失不见了，他没有被提供任何的鞋子或袜子。他或许可以说他还感觉不舒服。那并不假；他还有些站不稳，他能感觉到衣服的面料摩擦在他因发烧而过分敏感的肌肤上。但他同样感觉到了界，而上一次坐下吃饭是一个月前的事了。他发现自己正沿着走廊走向有声音的地方，不确定怎么走过这奢华的地方，几乎不能消化所看到的事物——那样的玻璃，那样的大理石，那样的镀金饰面，还有纽约市的黑白照片。</p><p>他转过拐角，那里就是复仇者们，几乎都穿着便服，在拥有着白色皮革沙发、扶手椅、玻璃制品和金属咖啡机的时髦现代客厅里懒洋洋地待着。吃着小折叠纸盒里的外卖。Dr Banner坐在双人沙发的扶手上挨着Ms Natasha，Ms Natasha则坐在Mr Hawkeye边上正和他聊天；Mr Barnes坐在地板上，背靠着Captain Roger脚边的扶手椅，Captain Rogers隔着这些人隔空和Mr Wilson还有Colonel Rhodes交谈。而Mr Stark, 半坐半靠在一张金属茶几上，表面上在和Dr Banner说话，但他黑沉沉的眼睛马上锁定了Peter的。</p><p>“怎么了吗，Peter？”Captain Rogers问道，他的眉梢挂着关切。</p><p>在他思考他是否应该之前Peter开口讲道。“你们看上去就像这样的一系列情景喜剧。这非常……有家的感觉？”房间里知道情节喜剧是什么的人发出了笑声。</p><p>“找个位置坐吧，甜心。”那是Ms Natasha在说话。她示意了Mr Barnes边上的位置，Peter照做了，坐下得体地盘起腿。他从没想过Ms Natasha，黑寡妇，会如此和善，当她站起来递给他一个外卖饭盒和一双筷子，他情不自禁地对她微笑。感觉……很好。很温馨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony对Nat挑眉，好奇她是从见鬼的什么地方挖出了她抑制的无论什么母性，但她回以的瞪视足够提醒她能够而且会在他睡梦中杀掉他，所以他没有继续这个想法。当房间里的聊天继续的时候，他试图全神贯注于Bruce对他的纳米科技念头的想法，但他无法不去注意Peter的肩膀佝偻在食物盒子的上方——就像他害怕某个人会从他手上拿走它一样。在全都打理干净后穿着稍微合身点的衣服后，他看起来很好，非常好，他的头发很整洁。秀色可餐。</p><p>“你来自哪里，kid？”他听见Sam问道。</p><p>男孩礼貌地将他的食物放到地板上，回答道，“我来自皇后区，Mr Wilson。您来自哪里，sir？”</p><p>“叫Sam就可以，kid。皇后区。我的父母也来自那里。你的家族都来自皇后区吗？”</p><p>“我的父母和我的叔叔来自布鲁克林，sir。我的婶婶来自佐治亚州。”</p><p>“啊，怪不得你总是yes sir来no sir去的。你的婶婶更多的是用南方的那套来养育你？”</p><p>“我想是的，sir，我——”</p><p>“你在听吗，Tony？”</p><p>Tony费了点劲儿才把他的注意力从Peter的嘴唇上重新移到Bruce身上。“在，当然。我同意将会需要连接到一个人工智能。我已经在想我是不是应该从头开始研制，还是只是合并Jarvis……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当晚餐渐渐进入尾声，Tony再一次从他的交谈（这次是和Rhodes以及Clint）被Peter对着整个团队轻声的问话分去了注意力，“无论是谁借给我衣服，都非常感谢。呃，Ms Natasha，你知道我应该向谁去要回我的鞋子吗？”</p><p>那双鞋子已经灰飞烟灭了。讲实话，鞋子已经尘归尘土归土了。鞋底的橡胶已经被磨平了，布料被城市的污垢染黑了，整个构架比起一双鞋更多的是胶带。Nat知道这些是因为她是那个提议烧毁的人，Tony看到了然写在了她的脸上。在他深切欣赏了一下她眼中流露恐慌的表情时，经过片刻的思考，他毫不客气地走进房间，头都从他的电子邮件里抬起来，“哦，没错，kid。那些已经灰飞烟灭了。得给你买些新衣服。”</p><p>片刻的沉默。Tony抬起头看向那个孩子，试图让那看起来稀疏平常，但仍为看到他脸颊上渐深的红晕和他眼睛里羞耻与愧疚的神情感到失措。不止一张职责的面孔朝着他的方向，他让自己有那么一会儿为他的团队已经站到了那个孩子那边而不是他这边感到绝望。</p><p>那个孩子咕哝着什么，暴风雨般的眼睛盯着他赤裸的双脚。“说什么？”</p><p>当那个孩子开口，声音非常的不自然，在撕裂的边缘。“我说，我买不起新衣服，Mr Stark。”</p><p>房间里的气氛为之一变。Sam是最靠近的人；Tony看着他抽动了一下就像他不确定应该做什么，然后有点笨拙地拍了拍那个孩子的背。Tony愿意做任何事情来成为那个能够触碰他、安抚他的人——他马上摇起头。“Kid，我不知道为什么这一点还没有穿过你的脑袋，但你不会因为待在这儿而债务缠身。考虑到对于你花费在实验室的时间的补偿。”</p><p>那个孩子的嘴巴张大了，又闭上，当他们的视线相遇时又张开了，惊雷滚过他们狂风暴雨的虹膜。“Mr Stark，你知道一名实习生的工资与这相比是多么的微不足道吗？”</p><p>沉默降临，随后一声被即使遏制住的笑声。被背叛了，Tony将他的凝视转到Steve身上，Steve正显而易见地在把笑声吞回去。“抱歉，Tony，但那个孩子说得对。你<strong><em>知道</em></strong>吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在一些Peter几乎没有理解的讨论之后，当他的耳朵还在为质疑Tony见了鬼的Stark而冲刷着肾上腺激素的时候，大部分的复仇者离开了房间，对Peter还有其他人道了晚安。Ms Natasha引导他坐下，稍稍抱了抱他，那个拥抱闻起来像是干净的亚麻织品和皮革，她在他的发间低声说，“就让Tony做他的事情吧。”</p><p>那正是我怕的事情，Peter尖刻地想。</p><p>Captain Rogers和Mr Stark坐到他对面的同一张沙发上，这样做的时候看上去非常像严肃的家长。Peter用力地盯着他的手看，他的脸颊发热——因为脸红或是发烧，他不再那么能肯定——感到不确定，如同他正在下坠或是在水中飘荡。</p><p>“Peter——”声音显然是美国队长的，让他自动想起高中保健课上曾经播放由美国队长主演的反毒品视频。“你不能总穿着借来的衣服，而我们从你身上脱下的衣物已经磨损过度。你需要新衣服。”</p><p>他耸起双肩，为对于他衣着状况以这样的方式被评论感到了羞耻。“Sir，我没办法回报您，”他坚持道，声音很小。他闭上眼不想听Mr Stark接下来的话。</p><p>“Kid，关于回报的无稽之谈到底是怎么回事？你觉得一柜子衣服就能让<strong><em>我</em></strong>破产吗？”</p><p>这个玩笑遭到了冷遇，Peter意识到他正在发抖。“求您了，sir,”他对着他的大腿说。“直接告诉我得做的事情。“更多的沉默。Peter内心焦灼，颤抖地继续，“请直接告诉我，我无法忍耐等待。”</p><p>最终，在一段漫长的片刻后，Mr Stark再次开口。他的声音有着冷酷的彬彬有礼。“Kid，我真的不明白你是什么意思。”</p><p>Peter抬起他的双膝蜷在他的胸膛前，对着他的双脚当他及继续，“Mr Stark，请直接告诉我。是性？还是实验品？”他们之一，或者他们俩都为这个问题畏缩了一下，因为家具嘎吱作响了起来，衣服发出了挪动的声音。他闭上眼睛，等待他的审判。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony感到了空洞。当他们看向彼此寻找指引的时候，他看到空洞同样反映在他老朋友的双眼里。Steve发现自己先开口说话。“你以前曾经……被要求过用性来换取一个留宿之地吗？”比Tony能够做到的圆滑多了。当那个漂亮的男孩抵着他的膝盖缓慢地点头时，他所能感觉到的唯有愤怒和同情。他感到Steve吸了一口气，然后用同样温和的语调继续，“Peter，我向你保证，这不是那样的事情。难道你真的认为复仇者在塔里圈养性奴吗？”</p><p>Peter把他的脸往膝盖上更用力地埋进去。那个孩子还很小，他突然想到，想象着他将会多么适合于坐在Tony腿上。在那个孩子不情愿地埋在他的裤子上嘟哝着<strong><em>不，sir</em></strong>的时候，他愤怒地将这个在他脑海闪烁起来的欲望压了下去。</p><p>“你觉得Stark工业在进行人体实验吗？”</p><p>“……不，sir。”</p><p>“你觉得Tony Stark，<strong><em>钢铁侠</em></strong>，会诱哄儿童进行性交吗？”</p><p>Tony的胃抽动了一下。</p><p>“……不。”</p><p>“那么好了。我们唯一需要你所做的事情是你对塔里发生的事情进行保密。当然，还有你继续你的实习。明白了吗？”</p><p>“明白了，Captain。”那个孩子终于抬起了他的头，他的眼睛又红又肿，他的下唇看上去被蹂躏过，粉红的，令人想要亲吻。他看上去很尴尬。“对不起，sir，我实在太无礼了才会想……想那样……”</p><p>“没事，kid。”Tony几乎没认出他自己的声音，“没事。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony不同于其他人只是因为他没<strong><em>要求</em></strong>性爱？想从某个他权势所凌驾的人身上得到性的满足是否就一定会让他显得低劣？他不确定。他只知道当他看到Peter害羞的，如同黎明时的海面般的，满溢着泪水的美丽令他的身体和他的心都感到疼痛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个夜晚是Tony第一次抓到那个孩子在做情结。那是凌晨三点；他从一个紧张的梦中醒来，他前往厨房倒上一杯威士忌喝，与此同时回复着电子邮件，直到他再次感到疲惫。他在生活区的入口处停了下来，为眼前的场景感到迷惑，那个孩子跪在地上，在窗户透过的光亮中，用力擦洗着地板就像它欠他钱似的。那个姿势把松弛的睡裤拉扯得紧紧包裹着他的臀部和大腿，上衣挂在身上，Tony可以数清有几根椎骨和肋骨。“Kid？”</p><p>Peter猛地动了以下，显然陷入了恐惧，他转过身，几乎没有避免摔倒在他正在擦洗的那块湿润的地面上。“Mr Stark ! ”他的脸颊动人地红了起来；Tony为这一景象往前走了一步，情不自禁。“我没有，呃，我没想到——”</p><p>“你在做什么？”</p><p>那个孩子看上去筋疲力尽，头晕目眩，就像他还没睡过一样。“我只觉得……因为我待在这里……我吐在了地板上……”</p><p>他们保持着眼神接触。“你不需要清理的。”</p><p>Tony朝着跪在地上的男孩走得更近了。那感觉很危险。</p><p>“你不需要做任何事。”Tony现在就在他的正前方，近得足够那冰凉的方舟反应堆的蓝光照亮那个孩子的颧骨，把他的头发照得看上是银白色的。他伸出手，把一股无法识别的感情压回去，他将男孩从地面上轻而易举地拉起来。他们像是偶然一般靠得有些近了，Peter的脑袋往后仰，Tony的脑袋低下来，所以他们的视线才能相交。Tony的下巴有那么一会儿自动开启了，没有他大脑的允许，他说道，“你可以为我做一件事。”</p><p>Peter屏着气，声音微不可闻，“是的，sir？”</p><p>Tony注释着那长长的睫毛忧虑地、疲惫地扇动。“我对你很感兴趣。”他停顿了一下，看着那个孩子内心挣扎于他选用的措辞。“就是，我发现你很有趣。你能告诉我一些你做过的用来维持住你生活的事情吗？大概一个晚上一件？”这看上去像是一个不合时宜的问题，但Peter点了头，随后Tony将他的胳膊环上那个孩子的肩膀，让他在沙发上坐下来，坐在他的边上（但不是很近，他很小心），聚精会神地听那个孩子开口。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者有话说：<br/>Thus must I from the smoke into the smother,From tyrant duke unto a tyrant brother.（朱本译：才穿过浓烟，又钻进烈火；一边是专制的公爵，一边是暴虐的哥哥。）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 幕间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>我不知道您想要听些什么，Mr Stark。这不像《棚车少年》。……哦，那是，呃，是一套给孩子看的系列丛书。没什么。您想要……你想要听些我从没告诉过别人的事情吗，Mr Stark?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>上一个冬天，有个晚上，我……很冷，也很饿。那时候正有暴风雪。您记得吗？没错，一月份的时候。我没有任何能待的地方，我不得不……意料之外地，离开我先前的居所。我很绝望，所以我去了一个酒吧。我想，至少，这样的地方直到凌晨才关门。而且如果我真的没办法了，可能会有什么人能把我带回家。我还没决定好。这之前我从来没有……做过这样的事情。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>那里很吵闹。有很多人。我在那里待着了一会儿，我没有更多的体力去跳舞，所以我只是在一面墙边徘徊，看着人群。有一个年长的男人开始跟我交谈。一开始，他看上去很和善，但他后来问我想不想找点乐子，他给了一片药片。我从他手里拿走药片，说如果他不介意的话我会在洗手间里吃下它。真的，我不知道为什么他就那样让我带着药片走开了。他的举止像是那个药片是迷幻药，但我很确定那是迷奸药。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>您必须理解，Mr Stark，我很绝望。我希望您不要……评判我。我带着药片离开了那个酒吧，走进了街上另一个酒吧。那里又有一个和善的年长男人，当他邀请我去他的住处的时候，我说好，但你得吃下这个。那样会更有趣。他在出租车上吃下了药片。当我们到达他的公寓他几乎已经晕了过去，我必须帮助他来到床上。我一把他安置好他就睡着了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>第二天，他想不任何事。我告诉他，哇哦，昨晚真是棒极了。我几乎没法走路。我夸张地瘸着腿走了一圈。我告诉他那有多么的棒，我多么的迫不及待想要再那么做，但我太酸痛了。他信了我的话。他非常喜欢我。我待在那里，吃他的食物，那样过了几天，当他那周一去工作的时候，我偷走了他所有的罐头食品离开了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……Mr Stark，您不必那样看着我。我知道这样做是错误的。……您太亲切了如此安慰我，但我们都知道您为了生存做过更有趣的事情。等等，您在做——哦，是的，我不冷。所有东西都有点朦朦胧胧。我想这就是为什么能够如此轻松地和您交谈。我感觉差不多像是喝醉了。通常我很怕您，但诚实的讲，现在我都不确定我是否在做梦。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>是的sir。是的sir。是的，有点头晕。您不需要抱——哦，好吧，如果我已经在这儿了……我不知道为什么您觉得这很有趣。好吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>好吧。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我会的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>您也晚安，Mr Stark。</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 聆听树木谈话，溪中流水有其大好文章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在接下来的几天，那个孩子适应了些塔里的节奏。他一直一个人待着，除非被明确要求和什么人参与什么事，但他不缺邀请，从和厨房里的服务人员一起做早餐到和Bruce谈论科学新闻，再到在训练房向Rhodey和Sam发射彩弹让他们在空中躲避。他是塔里的一缕亮光，真的，讨人喜爱、有趣又坦率。Tony试图在白天的时候保持距离，但他看到Steve是怎样看着他看着那个孩子的，知道他纸包不住火。</p><p>那不是他的错。那个孩子令他着迷。那样的美丽，那样的悲剧但又有趣机智的、他每晚告诉Tony就像他是《天方夜谭》里那位试图避免死刑的公主的故事，那样的才华横溢，还有那个孩子望着他的模样。钦慕。那种当Tony叫他和他一起去实验室时，他因不安而颤抖，傻笑，因为太害羞而讲不出话来。</p><p>一当Tony说清楚他真的没想从他身上得到劳动力或是性服务，Peter不再那么紧张不安了——尽管Tony还是常常发现他在强迫性地清洗什么东西，而且还无法被劝阻不去帮助厨房的服务人员——还又开始了那种羞涩而渴望的目光，那种Tony从不能说服他自己那未出现在他的想象中的目光。那令人喜爱，陶醉。让Tony感觉有权有势，而正是这种感觉又让他觉得恶心，因为事实上他的确拥有权势。金钱、影响力、岁数、经验、武器。钢铁侠战衣。当他能够拥有任何东西的时候为什么他还需要拥有可怜的小Peter呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter感觉从未这么好过。他觉得他肯定是地表最幸运的人了。他总是干干净净的，再也没感到饥饿、寒冷、处于危险之中。能够自由地阅读，帮忙做饭，在实验室研究他的项目或是在Rhodey让他拥有的一个合法的平板上划掉笔记。他被他的英雄们、偶像们围绕着，他们所有人看上去都很喜欢他，都对让他待在身边没意见。他常常纠结于他永远没办法向他们偿还所有这一切这个念头——字面意义上的或是感情上的——而且常常因为清洗东西或者请求允许从厨房里拿水或其他任何东西而受到责怪。</p><p>但他找到了其他可以实现尽可能低消耗的方法。他在他的房间里几乎总是关着灯，非常快地洗完澡，只吃他被给予的食物，还有学会了使用连接着客厅吧台区域的小厨房里那台昂贵而复杂、显然没人费心去搞明白的咖啡机。当每个人醒过来端过他们的咖啡时，当他们都意识到他弄明白怎么用时，他们都乐于将那视为贴心的行为，没人要求他停下来。Clint开玩笑地为他制作了一个名牌，还教他怎么用手语说<strong><em>今天我能为您做些什么？</em></strong></p><p>成为复仇者的咖啡师在任何时候都胜过无家可归。</p><p>但最棒的部分是Mr Stark总是第一个醒来。几乎都在5：30。他会因为太过疲惫而没办法告诉Peter回去睡觉，直到他们一起坐在柜台前，一起喝上好的意大利浓咖啡。他会倾听Mr Stark理清他在睡觉时或是正试图睡觉时拥有的无论什么想法，当他再次精力充沛的时候用自己领悟到的东西礼貌地纠正他。</p><p>“Sir，为什么那一定得是一条项链呢？一只手镯难道不是更独立，还能减少被扯下来的可能性吗？”这是这个特别的早晨的启示。Mr Stark埋在他的杯子里含糊地嘟哝着针对平民的纳米科技自御设备，试图解决怎么样让项链保证能够持续与皮肤接触的同时，不让那看起来像个项圈这个问题。</p><p>答案是Mr Stark太累了，而且因为他的方舟反应堆在他的心脏上，他在纳米科技防御战甲应该源起胸膛这个想法上转不过弯来。但Mr Stark只是盯着他看，脸上完完全全一片空白，差不多有四十五秒钟，与此同时Peter小心翼翼地嗅着他自己的小马克杯中灼热的液体。那闻起来，在明显的咖啡味之下，像是湿润的叶子；Mr Stark向他保证过那是品质的象征。</p><p>“这就是为什么我需要你，Peter，”他最终说道，长长地抿了一口他的浓咖啡，在他这么做的时候他缓慢地摇起头。“大多数人要么假设我肯定有做这样蠢事的理由，要么就是因为太过害怕而没有指出来。”</p><p>那是，在Peter的记忆里，为数不多的几次里，Mr Stark随口用他的名叫他。那让他感觉很温暖。</p><p>他们聊着关于非对称装甲透视图产生的挑战——Tony搁置了设置两只手镯的主意，说比起安排从中间意外的地方开始的纳米科技，让两只手镯配合更加困难——他们为此还简短地讨论了一下耳饰，但认为那戴起来会太重，同时也太容易被拿掉，因此不可能令人舒服。这之后，Peter再次在小厨房里忙碌了起来，他知道很快，分别在他们的咖啡里加奶晶、糖，还有什么都不加的的上校、队长和Ms Natasha就会加入他们。</p><p>“我爱这个孩子，”Ms Natasha在她僵硬地把她自己挪进吧台旁的一张椅子里的时候呻吟道，她优雅地接过咖啡，从果篮里拿了一根香蕉。她总是表现得就像她的肌肉在清晨时还没苏醒过来那样。“即使他开始穿着我的衣服却比我好看。很高兴看到你胖了一点，Pete。”</p><p>Peter大大地笑了起来，脸红红的，做不到完全的眼神接触。他同样注意到他穿着的女性尺寸小衬衫在他的胸膛位置变得有点紧。在他从他的胃不适中恢复过来后，她很快就邀请他和她一起去体育馆，而且他为他有限，但快速的进步感到自豪。</p><p>“啊，那让我想起来，”Mr Stark几乎是在对着他自己嘟囔，他的眼睛因随着时间的流逝起效的咖啡因更明亮起来。“你的衣服应该在今天到这里。”</p><p>Peter不知道怎样回答——他仍然不确定对那样的礼物作何感想——但一如既往看上去目光炯炯的好队长的到来给救了，他也坐在了吧台边，眼睛凝视着他手中的报纸。Mr Stark在Peter将他加了两勺糖的咖啡放到他面前时翻了个白眼。“老爷爷还在读实体报纸。”他嘲笑着说。</p><p>队长无视了Mr Stark，把报纸放了下来，指着一篇文章问：“为什么没人告诉我现在有两个苏丹了？”</p><p>“哦，那件事发生其实并不久，”Peter回答道，踮起脚前倾过去看文章，那标题写着<strong><em>南苏丹到2020年回归战前石油产量水平</em></strong>。“那发生的时候我还在读大概五六年级。”</p><p>Natasha对着她的咖啡嗤笑了一声。“没人告诉老爷爷阿拉斯加和夏威夷，他可能会无法接受的。”</p><p>队长对着她不满地皱眉，Peter转过身，开始新的一杯浓咖啡滴液来掩饰他的忍俊不禁。“瞧，Nat，你试试睡着的时候知道有48个州，醒来的时候变成了50个。我字面意义上地在一面不同的、不是我们现在使用的的旗帜下战斗！”</p><p>“往好处想我们还没换颜色呢，Steve，否则你就得完全重塑你的造型了。”那是上校，他在接过他的咖啡时向Peter点头致谢。</p><p>Mr Stark站起来准备离开，笑容还在他的脸上。他拍了拍队长的手臂，看向Peter说，“好吧，kid，但你做完了咖啡师的活，穿好衣服来实验室。我干杂活的实习生放假了，所以你来填补空缺，怎么样？”</p><p>Peter脸红着说，“没问题。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>稍晚一些的时候，Steve在Tony在那个孩子床上放了一抱包裹，从那个孩子的房间里出来的时候逮住了Tony。“你和Peter谈过吗？”男人问Tony，虚伪的随意。</p><p>Tony摇头，和Steve一起沿着走廊走向他自己的卧室。“没有，他在洗澡。只是把他的新衣服放在他能找着的地方。怎么了？”</p><p>“你真的很喜欢他。”他们都停下了脚步。Tony做了个鬼脸，想着要去否认这点。但队长还没说完。“而且他对你一心一意，Tony。”Tony没有对上他的视线。Steve换了个姿势，看上去感觉不太自在。“瞧，Tony，我是最没资格去评判人们能够爱谁的人。我不认为这种情况是……难以忍受的。但你不能是那个迈出第一步的人。”</p><p>Tony吞咽了一下。“我不会，”他说，听起来比他真正的要确定。</p><p>“即使Peter如你一样想要这段感情，但如果你是那个追求他的人的话，那么这段感情就不可能健康。”</p><p>他的眼神落到了一旁，仍不愿意对上他老友的视线。“那很明显吗？”</p><p>Steve大声笑了出来。“我认为Rhodes说得好，能唯一有人能比Peter看Tony时更加眼冒星星的就只有Tony看Peter的时候。我们想把最好的给你，Tony，但我们也想要把最好的给他。所以我们没理由干涉，除非你们俩不能够为彼此做出最好的决定。”</p><p>“那年龄差呢？”Tony自虐地问道。</p><p>Steve摇头。“那不是个大问题，鉴于这一切。感情是合法的并且是相互的。你只要记得权势的不平衡。”</p><p>他们都知道那是真正的问题。不只是年龄。是年龄和财富和影响力和那套战甲。事实是，Tony能够字面意义上，以及比喻意义上地塑造或是摧毁他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>温暖混合着柠檬糖的香气，Peter从浴室里走出来，毛巾包着他，皮肤因为擦洗和湿热的水及乳液而泛着粉红。他的目光落到了床上，他的胃沉了下去。“这都<strong><em>是</em></strong>什么？”他反问这间屋子。</p><p>当房间回答的时候他几乎惊讶了。“那会是您的新衣服，Mr Parker.”</p><p>一瞬间从被子上成堆的包裹分散了注意力，Peter眯起眼看着四周的墙和天花板。“Jarvis？……我不知道你在这里。”</p><p>“每间屋子都有我，Mr Parker。”</p><p>一个想法击中了Peter，他感觉到自己的脸颊开始发烫。“呃，Jarvis，有……摄像头吗？在这里？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>Peter防备地把毛巾在身上包紧了。“Mr Stark……Mr Stark有看录像吗？”他问道，声音在末尾时升高得如同一声尖叫。</p><p>Jarvis停顿了一下。Peter知道这意味着他正在查询彼此冲突的协议——大多时候，那是<strong><em>对Mr Stark和客人诚实</em></strong>协议和<strong><em>别惹Mr Stark生气</em></strong>协议冲突，但有时那是和<strong><em>让Mr Stark的私人生活保持私密</em></strong>协议冲突。那看上去像是后者。“Mr Stark没有看录像，”他最终回答道。</p><p>“什么意思，Jarvis。”</p><p>Jarvis被抓到了要害。“技术上讲，sir，我监看录像，告诉他您是否安好。如果不是特别隐私的事情，我会告诉他您在做什么。”</p><p>Peter生气地坐到了床上。“我做噩梦你也告诉他了？”一片沉默。它近乎愧疚了。在他恳求的时候怀疑从他的嗓音里泄露出来，“Jarvis，每一次我做噩梦你是不是都汇报给了Mr Stark?”</p><p>没有回答。就Peter所知，Jarvis只会对外人撒谎，沉默或多或少是一种肯定。那是一个巨大的安全漏洞，但是很使用，这就是为什么Peter还没有对此说些什么。他不确定对这个揭露有怎样的感受。那几乎令人感到甜蜜。那也让半夜他去厨房喝水频繁遇上Mr Stark这件事有了更加能够说得通的理由。</p><p>“Jarvis，请不要在我换衣服的时候录影，”他最终决定道，“如果有任何人凌驾于那条指令请告诉我。”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>那让他感觉好了些。他将他的注意力转到了包裹上。包裹都是朴素的优先投递的不同尺寸的邮政信件或包裹。他随意地拿起一个打开。里面的东西是深红色的具有奢华的柔软——他松了手，恐慌再一次升到了他的喉头，他开始打开所有的包裹，就像它们是炸弹那样，把里面的衣服摆出来。</p><p>当他低头凝视着至少五件的漂亮混丝系扣衬衣，五条灰黑相间的运动裤，五条处理以褪色或撕裂的到黑色而整洁的牛仔裤，差不多一打的T恤，一些漂亮的毛衣，两件分别为红色和蓝色的冬季外套，一堆的“竹纺”内裤和袜子，睡衣的材质如此之好他都不想去碰它们，还有一套配套的红色的檐小便帽、手套和围巾。剩下的是整齐地摆放在一旁的三双鞋子。第一双是美丽的黑色皮靴，系绳能够绑到小腿肚下面一点，第二双是一双感觉轻如空气的跑步鞋，第三双是棕色皮质方便穿脱的便鞋。这些就是他最终盯着看的东西，他双眼灼烧，肩膀颤抖，而他的脑海里，他看到他自己从教室里偷胶带，因为他唯一的一双鞋的鞋底从鞋的布料上脱了下来……</p><p>他在意识到他在跑的时候，他被抓住抱在了某个人的胸前。他在那双手臂里扭动，啜泣，脚趾几乎碰不到地面，他听见一个惊慌的声音在喊，“Steve？Steve，快来这里！”</p><p>他被他的眼泪呛到，脸埋进了那个男人的衬衣里，当他听见沉重的脚步声快速地从另一个房间往这里走的时候悲惨地过度呼吸了。“Bucky，为什么你——为什么在哭？为什么他只围着毛巾？”</p><p>“我不知道！你抱住他！”</p><p>“耶稣啊，把他放下来，Bucky！”</p><p>他的脚碰到了地面，他的膝盖弯了下来，但他保持着直立，一只手放在他腰间毛巾的结上，另一只徒劳地盖在他满是眼泪的脸上挡住别人的仔细察看。他被带领回了房间，当冬日战士冷静观察的时候，他坐到地上，脸埋在他的手里， “啊，Stark又一次做过火了。”</p><p>他听见什么人在他身边跪下，他透过他的眼睫看向他们。让他惊讶的是，那是Mr Barnes，不是队长，他面无表情，但并非冷酷。“发生什么了，kid？”</p><p>Peter抽着鼻子，用手用力擦着脸，感觉非常荒谬。“我很抱歉，sir，我只是……以前我从来没有被给予过这么好的东西。还有。我……很多年里……没有选过我自己的衣服了。当我尝试的时候我被感觉压垮了……”他发出了一声毫无幽默可言的自嘲的笑声，把自己缩了起来。“这太愚蠢了。当我想到得选择什么东西来穿的时候我被感觉压垮了。”</p><p>Mr Barnes看上去很同情。Peter被Rogers队长走向床开始整理衣服给短暂地分了心神，但Mr Barnes移动了身体挡住了他的视线。“嘿，那没事。我明白。曾经没得选之后却拥有很多选择时可以变得相当令人不知所措。慢慢来，没人会要求你马上能够调整过来。”</p><p>Peter颤抖地点点头，试图控制住他的呼吸。他恍惚地想到上一次他和May去买衣服——那次是是为了数学锦标赛去买一条领带。Ben的所有领带看上去对他而言都太老了，她说，拿着一条粉色在他胸前比着，眯起眼——</p><p>Mr Barnes拍了拍他的肩，打断了回忆。“你想站起来吗？”</p><p>在帮助下Peter站了起来，他回头看床，发现Rogers队长已经把大部分东西收起来了。在床上的只有一条黑色耐洗的牛仔裤，红色的系扣衬衣，蓝色的外套，还有一双靴子。他抬头看他，红着脸，小声说，“谢谢您。”</p><p>让他惊讶的是，队长的耳朵有点红了起来，一个愉悦的笑容降临到他的嘴唇上。“很高兴能帮上忙，Peter。”他说，听上去像是认真的。之后他们走了，在他们离开时Mr Barnes给了他一个奇怪的两根手指的挥挥。</p><p>现在Peter所要做的就是在情感上接受这些被留在床上的衣服的优质面料和优良剪裁。<strong><em>小菜一碟。</em></strong></p><p>那花了几个短暂的停顿来呼吸，但最终他穿上了——在这么多年穿着无论什么他从失物招领处偷来的不会给他大得离谱的衣服之后，穿上了适合得几乎就像束缚一样的衣服。同时感到普通和陌生。他认出了镜子里的他自己，但又一次，他没有认出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有一个词语再一次出现在了Tony的唇边。昂贵。如同上好的葡萄酒。如同一桩危险的投资。Tony早就知道那个孩子穿上合身的衣服会看上去更好——特别是考虑到他让Jarvis从一个身体扫描上扒下了他的测量数据，而且他亲自挑选了所有东西——但他没准备好迎接如此的效果。那个孩子看上去就像他生来就在为表达缔结良姻的目的而抚养长大一样。他看上去非常的鲜嫩。完美无缺。深红色衬托出他甜美的奶油肤色，他眼睛暴风雨般的灰蓝色，而那黑色牛仔裤的贴身线条将人的注意力以一种令人高兴的方式拉到了他的身形上。就像他突然从瘦骨嶙峋变为了小巧玲珑。还有头发，过长而凌乱，给予他一个模特当他们“刚刚醒来”时装作惊讶地看向摄影师时那种似乎毫不费劲的模样。</p><p>“你需要眼镜，”Tony说，他的声音比他打算的带有更重的呼吸声。剩下的的想法是<strong><em>然后你真就可以看到性感书呆子的样子了</em></strong>，但他把这个想法按了下去，以及他惊讶地发现Peter马上看上去有些羞耻。同一时间，Tony想起来那个孩子实际上<strong><em>的确</em></strong>需要眼镜，而眼镜在一系列的混乱中丢失了……至少有一段时间。“你的眼镜<strong><em>在</em></strong>哪里？”</p><p>“我……我不知道，”他说，在他像一只疲惫的小鹿那样慢慢走向Tony的时候听上去真的不确定。“我不知道为什么那天我……摔倒的时候眼镜没和我在一起。无论怎样眼镜几乎没什么用。没事的，Mr Stark，我不需要眼镜。”</p><p>Tony发出了一声有些忍耐的叹息，查看了他的手表。“几点了？”他快速地问道，指着一张Stark塔原初设计草图的旧海报。那个孩子眯起眼，看上去被打击到了。可爱。Tony发出轻笑，拍了拍他的肩，轻推着他走向走廊。“来吧，kid。我当我们到达实验室的时候我会让人照顾好你的。”</p><p>在Peter被生物医学楼层的一个科技吸引过去的时候，Tony发现自己凝视着他，看着他新衣服的布料在他轻快的走着跟上比他稍高的护送者的时候有节奏地在他的肩上、大腿上、屁股上张弛。<strong><em>这么早</em></strong>，当他看向他的手表的时候他模糊地想着，<strong><em>就看上去这么秀色可餐</em></strong>。他想要扣着Peter，咬他，抚摸他的肌肤。拥有他，另一件上等东西加入收藏。Tony Stark想要最好的一切，而Peter<strong><em>显而易见</em></strong>是最好的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter有一种挥之不去的感觉，他从那个有着一些员工帮助他搞定他的配方，还让一位医学博士写出来然后寄出去的生物医学实验室里出来的时候感觉有人盯着他看。他非常习惯人们的目光滑过他，从避免坐在有一半时间闻起来不妙的人身边的同学，到不想承认一个孩子睡在长凳上的纽约人。这些衣服——比他拥有过的任何一件都合身，他很确定，即使回到他跟May姨和Ben叔生活在一起的时候——让他感觉很暴露，或者愚蠢，就像他可能在玩装扮游戏，但他不断捕捉到男人或女人的目光，他们看上去很欣赏，好奇；有一些可能甚至有点充满欲望。</p><p>有那么一个人看上去有点饥渴。</p><p>当他和一个肩膀宽阔、可能三十或三十五岁的男人眼神接触时，Peter立即把他的目光投到了脚上。那个男人的眼睛里拥有着非常具有识别度的不那么理智的闪光。当和一些在街上擦肩而过的人交流时，这是一种为了生存而必备的非常微妙的细节。Peter能够轻易地认出来。</p><p>在人行道上或是一条小巷里，避免眼神接触往往意味着避免交流。但在一条走廊上这个规则则不一样，这就是Peter发现他自己直直地站在那个奇怪的男人面前，低头凝视着他伸出的手的原因。“Eddie，”那个男人说，声音有着和他眼睛如出一辙的一点点<strong><em>奇怪。</em></strong>“我以前没见过你。你有时间聊聊吗？”</p><p>Peter在他接受握手的时候只摇了摇，他抬头看向那个高个男人的脸，脱口而出，“Peter，很高兴见到你。抱歉，我正要去实验室。Mr……呃，Mr Stark正在等着我。”</p><p>那个男人的眼睛亮了起来，他微微向Peter俯身，当Peter想要抽出来的时候握紧了他的手。“传说中的新实习生，”那个男人会心地低声说。“你有时间接受一个采访吗？”</p><p>后知后觉地，Peter意识到他正在和一个记者交谈。他被<strong>明确</strong>告知过完全不要和记者交谈。恐慌，他更用力地试图把手抽出来，在Eddie紧跟着他的时候疏忽地让自己撞上了墙，Eddie的一只手仍然令人疼痛地抓着Peter的手指，另一只撑在了他右肩上方的墙上。他的视线游移起来，心脏不规则地跳动着，当他挣扎着寻找措辞的时候脸庞耳朵升起了令人不适的热度。</p><p>那个男人弯腰靠近他的耳朵，他的声音只能被描述成咕噜咕噜的喉音。“或者你会有时间让我今晚带你出去？”</p><p>Peter闭上他的眼睛，无助地把他的脸扭到一边。“Sir，请防守，我需要——”</p><p>但突然，那个奇怪的记者沉重的存在感消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony<strong><em>反应非常过度</em></strong>了。</p><p>他看到Peter看上去像是正在试图用穿墙而过来拜托Eddie Brock，这个低劣的因喜欢在毫无价值的地方一探究竟而闻名的记者，这个俯身用他的脸凑近Peter的脖子的人……当Tony来到那，他只是<strong><em>穿着战甲</em></strong>，而如果你穿着战甲，那就很容易把人提起来，所以就那么……抓着衣服把Brock提起来似乎是最简单的分开他们俩的办法了。</p><p>而他就这么做的。</p><p>通过显示器，他看到面部识别软件聚焦在男人脸上，他的一些信息显示在一边——雇主，奖项，年龄——但他对于那个展露在他嘴角洋洋自得的笑容更加感兴趣。Tony马上意识到他的确自得。像对本应该只是他的实习生这样反应看上去不同寻常，而小报消息为看上去不同寻常的事物而兴奋。</p><p>“我讨厌记者，”他冷酷的说，冷静地试图展示他的脾气。“你就没有其他更好的东西来写了吗？政治，外交事务，消防员和小猫咪？”他把男人放到放到了离他抵着Peter的墙几英尺的地方，嘲弄地歪着他戴着面具的头。“别碰我的实习生，滚出去，你没有在这里的许可。”</p><p>Brock拍了拍身上的灰尘，已经骄傲地挺着胸走远了。“你没法阻止我进来，Stark，你只能要求我离开。”</p><p>Tony翻了个白眼，无声地命令收起战甲。战甲像剥落的皮肤一样剥离，在它剥离时消失不见，感觉如同从浴缸中踏水而出一般。在他的身后，Peter开口，听上去有些恍惚。“那甚至不对。这是私人资产。”</p><p>他情不自禁地对此哼了一声，扫了一眼把起伏的胸膛，泛红的脸颊，还有他看向Tony时绝对的崇敬收入眼底。为此情形迸发的荷尔蒙和肾上腺激素告诉他接下来去把Peter抱起来，可能把他推到墙上，问他他属于谁，但当他嘟哝着关于你熟悉的魔鬼和你不熟悉的魔鬼<sup>[1]</sup>这些东西的时候他试图把这种冲动甩掉。“如果他们没派来Brock，那就会是其他我不知道要赶走的人。来吧，kid，我需要你在实验室帮我做些东西。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在那个记者的奇怪时间之后的第二天，团队全都被一个关于各种各样的九头蛇基地的多重分叉任务。当他和他们在凌晨的4：30一起走向直升飞机停机坪的时候他被一块块地告知会发生什么，人们准备离开时雷鸣般的脚步声让他清醒起来。“时尚我们所有人要去的地方不同，”Bruce说。</p><p>“我要和Rhodes跟Bruce去菲律宾，”Nat插进来说。</p><p>“政府有关于一些事件会让很多基地处于人手不足的状况的信息，”Steve说，为了不被脚步声盖过而有些扯着嗓子。“我们要向所有已知的能够到达的基地同时发起进攻缴获他们的武器。”</p><p>有一只手放在了Peter的头发上，开玩笑地弄乱了他的头发。“乖乖的，kid，”Tony说，看着他的眼睛，一个小小的笑容挂在他的嘴角。之后他看着复仇者们走成队列，在他们电影般的荣光里军事直升机灯光照亮他们的剪影，他们为战斗全副武装。</p><p>然后，最奇怪的是，比一开始待在Stark塔还奇怪的是，他现在独自一人待在Stark塔。</p><p>他走下楼。那里很安静。干净得完美无缺。空空荡荡。很容易，三个小时之后，Ms Rosa和她的女儿会过来做早餐。他在他出门前给她留了一张纸条。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[1] the devil you know and the devil you don't，应该出自better the devil you know than the devil you don't这个俗语，字面意思是熟悉的魔鬼比不熟悉的好，也就是说处理自己熟悉的难题困境比处理自己不熟悉的好。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者有话说：<br/>And this our life, exempt from public haunt,<br/>Finds tongues in trees, books in the running brooks,<br/>Sermons in stones, and good in everything.<br/>I would not change it.<br/>朱本译：<br/>我们的这种生活，虽然与世间相遗弃，<br/>却可以听树木的谈话，溪水中的流水便是大好的文章，<br/>一石之微，也暗寓着教训；每一件事物中间，<br/>都可以找到些益处。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 爱情不过是一种疯狂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>飞回纽约的航程很漫长；那在他花了四天时间和九头蛇特工在包围战中战斗了四天之后感觉尤为漫长。自十小时航程开始的第五次，自他离开纽约之后的第无数次，Tony走出来——这次是去卫生间，在一架直升飞机上并没有太多的隐私空间——对他的手表低语，“Jarvis，他还好吗？”</p><p>“是的，sir。Mr Parker在实验室。”</p><p>“现在是晚上11点。”</p><p>“是的，sir。他睡在那里。”</p><p>“给我看看。”</p><p>随后，投射出大概五英尺的投影，那是Peter，蜷缩在实验室的一张桌子上盖着一张毛毯，枕着一个小靠枕，他认出那来自他安排那个孩子入住的房间。那个孩子侧躺着蜷缩着身体，膝盖压在胸前，眼睛遮挡在他的臂弯下，新眼镜恰好叠放在他的脑袋边。这幅情景让Tony的胸口感到疼痛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>该死的当然了。</p><p>他当然会在Mr Stark回来的时候再次被粘在桌上。</p><p>他听见门在他身后打开的声音扭动了一下，在长久的独自一人后为他人的闯入而害怕，他发现那只是Mr Stark，悠闲地戴着飞行员太阳镜，臂间挂着他的西装外套，就像没有时间的流逝，就像Peter仍然只是个笨笨的实习生偶尔会出现在实验室里。那让他的胸膛紧缩了一下，他感觉到在他挥手的时候自己脸红起来，在他甚至能够试图控制的时候话语从他的嘴里以一种完完全全崇拜的语调流溢出来。“Mr Stark!任务怎么样？你有没有受伤？其他人有没有受伤？真的很晚了，您在这里要做什么？”</p><p>Mr Stark的嘴巴抽动了一下仿佛他在试图不要笑出来，但Peter不能透过黑色的太阳镜看到他的眼睛。“我能问问你同样的问题，kid。在我离开的全部时间里你在这里都做了什么？你几乎没有离开过。”他一定看到了Peter脸上逐渐紧张起来的不满，因为他飞快地继续道，“我们都很好，Peter，任务成功。你看上去很累。这些都是……什么？”他含糊地示意了下。</p><p>Peter低头看他的右手，那只手埋在了一小坨向各个方向爆炸出来的网状半流体蛋白质，他的手粘在爱伦美氏锥形平底短颈烧瓶上，烧瓶粘在桌子上。“……科学？”他尴尬地试探着说，“现在几点了？”</p><p>Mr Stark低下头看他的手表。“午夜十二点十分。”Peter意识到男人没理由只为了见他而来这里，除非他想他了，然后意识到Mr Stark可以在他的脸上看到这个想法。男人换了个姿势，看上去有点慌乱。</p><p>Peter把他从试图解释中拯救了出来。“既然如此，Mr Stark，圣诞快乐！这是你的礼物。”</p><p>终于，太阳镜拿了下来，Mr Stark深沉的眼睛缓慢地浏览过白色的爆炸、桌子，还有Peter，那让他脸红了起来。最后，他的嗓音里带着些许的挖苦，眼睛闪烁着黑色幽默，男人拖着声音平平地说，“哦，你本不应该的。”</p><p>“我已经被黏住两小时了！”Peter兴奋地说，Mr Stark的眼睛在震惊的关心中睁大了，Peter意识到这不是这种情况的一个合适解释。“哦！让我解释。您瞧，Mr Stark，我听见您和……和其他一些复仇者聊到您需要一些更好的办法在不伤害人们的情况下来限制住他们。所以我修改了我的配方，想出了怎样高度压缩它。”他指了指那堆薄膜管尺寸的金属小罐子。“如果你能用枪来装在那些，那就能把这个射到35英尺远，大概，那就能够让很多东西固定住将近四小时。而且这可以生物降解！”</p><p>Peter自豪地对着这些东西露出了笑容，因此没看Mr Stark的走近，知道一切都太晚了。他的整个身体都被环在他身体上的手臂抱住，他头晕目眩地歪着头埋进这个拥抱，撞上他的偶像宽阔的胸膛。Mr Stark的身体温暖而强壮，他的拥抱很温柔，他闻上去像是须后水和W-40机油的味道，Peter无法呼吸了。</p><p>拥抱结束了，Mr Stark退了回去，笨拙地清了清喉咙。“我爱这个发明，kid。这太棒了。但我该怎么把你弄出来呢？”</p><p>重获呼吸，Peter像一只狗狗一样摇头，把眼睛弄歪了，之后深呼吸了一下，目光锁定个子更高的男人，笑容灿烂。“这是可燃的，”他甜甜地说道。Mr Stark白了脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是很久，很久以来Peter度过的最好的圣诞节。</p><p>他睡到了中午，因为在实验室待了很久，在Mr Stark对控制蛛网燃烧散发出的具有感染力的压力下而筋疲力尽。如果我烧到了你我会没办法睡觉的，男人简单地说道，Peter屈服了，让他一次一点地烧掉蛛网。当他醒过来，走出来走进起居室的时候，为睡到这么迟感到了尴尬，他发现Ms Nat狡黠地装作吹走她手中小巧的蛛网流体发射枪上的烟雾，Rhodes上校看上去则气急败坏地被他的发明粘在墙上，正被其他正在大笑的复仇者们包围住——Mr Wilson笑到完完全全直不起腰来。</p><p>Peter对着他们缓慢地眨了眨眼，在他等着被注意到的时候消化着他们所有人都拿着并且检验着小巧发射枪这件事。“你觉得怎么样，kid？枪好用极了。问问这儿的Rhodey就知道。”</p><p>Natasha转过身对他露出笑容。“我爱这枪，Peter，谢谢你。”</p><p>“卓越的主意，Peter，干得漂亮，”队长赞美道。其他人赞同地点头，一些人看着Peter，一些则低头看着枪，或是带着同样的敬畏审视着Rhodes上校周围的蛛网。</p><p>他站不住了，无所适从，但一只稳定的手握住了他的上臂。他转过头——Mr Barnes没有看着他，只是支撑着他，他低声说，“干得漂亮。他们都对你印象深刻了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>结果是，复仇者们同样给他送来了礼物。当他试图拒绝他们的时候，他们都拒绝了“不”作为回答。</p><p>礼物并非都包装起来或者其他怎么样，而且外表上看不出都来自于谁——就像他们在一起集思广益，并且还没费心装作他们没有。他收到了一个时尚的装着全新学习用品的瑞士军事品牌双肩包，一打范围从科幻小说到病毒学教科书的书籍，还有一只非常可爱昂贵的、他强烈怀疑是由Mr Barnes和队长一起挑选出来的猫咪，鉴于他把它抱到怀里时他们露出的愉快的神情，他对他们所有人都露出了笑容。</p><p>Mr Stark来到他身边，看上去几乎是厌倦的，当他预料Peter会拒绝他时如他常做的那般高傲地拒绝眼神接触。他往Peter的腿上丢了什么东西。那是一盏Stark工业牌子的手机。他低头凝视着发光的屏幕——屏幕解锁了，艺术字体的复仇者A字纹饰着背景。本能地，他打开了通讯录，茫然地看到那里罗列着的名字。Bruce，Bucky，Clint，Happy，Natasha，Pepper，Rhodes，Sam，Steve，<strong><em>Tony</em></strong>。</p><p>他脸红起来，一时无言。“Mr Stark……”</p><p>“别对我激动，kid。圣诞节快乐。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>稍后，当Steve单独和他一起的时候，他所需要做的只是对Tony挑眉让他讲话。</p><p>“我一直坚持实体礼物，”他为自己防御性地说道，尽管实际上Steve显然没在进行攻击。“我在表现良好。诚实地讲，我还不认为那个手机就能回报流体枪。”</p><p>Steve对此耸了耸肩，不愿意大声承认，但Tony知道他和其他人一样带上了新的无伤亡使人丧失行动能力的装置。于是他说，“在这个孩子身上我们投入得越多，他就会成为一个更大的责任。我们需要谈谈长久之计。”可读之为：<strong><em>如果在这个孩子身上发生了什么事我就会杀死这座楼里的每个人然后自杀。</em></strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter是一座焦点的碉堡，注意力的深渊，跨越障碍时保持完美的平衡；这是他一次又一次告诉自己的东西，有时候是大声说出来，当他拿着一个全新的4百万美元的仪器的时候——他不确定那是什么，但根据仪器的精密外观和可见的能够识别的特征判断，他猜测那和纳米科技有关——他以一个人带着一件价值连城的物品进行朝圣时的敬畏拿在手中。当他极其缓慢地、缓慢地向另一条走廊挪动时，基于他从其他实习生脸上得到了深沉的同情，他知道他的恐慌一定带着感叹号一起写在了脸上。当你为了伟大的Tony Stark搬运一件比你的生命价值更为高昂的物件时，如果没带着凄凄惨惨的恐惧你又能怎么完成呢？</p><p>想象一下当他几乎把这个该死的东西摔了的时候他是怎样的感觉。</p><p>他脖子上嘴唇的触感，突如其来，未经通知，如此吓人，特别是在他高度紧张的状态下，他跳了起来，尖叫起来，几乎松开了抓着昂贵仪器的手。他听到了一声低沉的笑声，疯狂但就其本身而言并不冷酷；那让Peter花了点时间把这个声音和记忆中穿着战甲的Mr Stark拎一只肮脏的流浪猫一样抓着衣领拎起的那个记者联系起来。沉重而温暖的手放在他的臀部上，把Peter单薄的身体拉向他。Peter闭起眼，啜泣着应该是<strong><em>先生，我赶时间，而且这个东西非常精密</em></strong>之类的话，但他被打断了。</p><p>“你是一个漂亮的男人，你知道这点吗？我几乎不能自己。我都想要咬你一口。”Peter感觉到牙齿在他脖子的一侧，轻巧地擦过，随即压下，一阵尖锐讨厌的刺痛让他的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，抓着他臀部的手徘徊到他打结的胃部，向上游荡到了他的胸口，Peter什么都不能做只能忍耐；即使他拥有移动的意志，但他不能在冒着弄坏他的包裹的风险下进行对抗。牙齿松开了他，但那双手紧紧压着他的胸腔，就像Brock想要感受他不稳的心跳一样。“你有更多地想想那场约会吗？我<strong><em>爱</em></strong>这副新眼镜，顺便一提，这副眼镜让你看上去——”</p><p>“嘿！<strong><em>嘿</em></strong>！Brock，我向上帝发誓，如果我再看到你骚扰另一个实习生，我会把你生吞活剥！”</p><p>Peter为这并不熟悉的愤怒的女人的声音松了一口气，当他被松开手的时候他滑到了地上。他所有肌肉同一时间的放松让他有点头晕，他跪在地上，脑袋里嗡嗡作响了几秒钟，没法处理在他头顶上发生的争吵。“——起来，kid，你还好吗？”她在说，她的手握住了他的上臂。</p><p>在她的帮助下，他站了起来，终于好好看了看她。她有着金色的头发，拥有一双蓝得令人吃惊的眼睛，在正式的实验室工作服外套着一件实验外套。Peter猜测她最多只比他大几岁。“谢谢你，”他小声说，发现自己在内心里对她咧出了一个笑容。“如果我摔了这个东西，我的脑袋就没了。”</p><p>她有点瞪起眼睛，抱起手臂。“你的意思是他的脑袋，”她纠正道。她对他伸出一只手，当Peter低头警觉地看了看他的包裹的时候，她露出一个善解人意的笑容收回了手。“Gwen Stacy。我是一名博士生，但Brock以为我是<strong><em>Luanne</em></strong> Stacy，实验室头头。”</p><p>她狡黠地指着她的名牌，那个名牌，毫无疑问，只写着<strong><em>STACY</em></strong>。“他怕我，所以如果他再骚扰你，你就用‘Dr Stacy’来威胁他。你还好吗？你要去哪里？”</p><p>“我很好，谢谢你。我正准备去生物化学实验室把这个拿给Mr Stark。”</p><p>她对他笑着说，“很好！我和你一起走。”</p><p>他们就像老朋友一样在整个去实验室的路上聊着天，让他的紧张消解了很多。Peter马上发现他已经非常喜欢她了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当Peter在实验室的玻璃墙外停下来笑着和一个身穿实验外套，看上去和Peter同龄的漂亮年轻的女人聊天的时候，Tony用他的余光看，没从他的工作中转过头来，Peter笑容的自然随意，他眼中的暖意，轻快的笑声——Tony感觉在他看着这一切的时候什么怪兽般的东西盘旋上他的胸膛。<strong><em>那是他应该在一起的人</em></strong>，他想，<strong><em>而不是什么肮脏的老男人</em></strong>。</p><p>Tony没向那个孩子打招呼，直到他把纳米生物氧化聚合装置放在实验室板凳上，他欢快地叫道，显而易见的很快活，“我把它完整地带到这儿了，Mr Stark!我得承认，搬运有点难，花了些时间。”</p><p>强迫自己看向那个漂亮的男孩，Tony张嘴回答但话语消失在了他的嘴边，注意力全被那个孩子脖子上非常明显的迅速乌青起来的椭圆痕迹、红色凹痕吸引了过去。“哪个<strong><em>混蛋</em></strong>咬了你？”他质问道，伸出手抓住了Peter的领子把他拉到更近的地方。男孩跌跌撞撞的，尖叫了一声，一只手迅速盖到了他的脖子上，愧疚和羞耻在他的眼睛中绽放，和他脸颊上鼻子上的红色相配。</p><p>Tony用他的另一只手冒险抓住了Peter的手，没让Peter的衬衣从他的手中溜走，他把那只手从他的脖子上扳开，远远地握着，他前倾过去检视他白皙皮肤上的损伤。那绝对是一个<strong><em>咬痕</em></strong>，而不是个唇印。他听见Peter的呼吸声变得又细又快，感觉到他手腕上的脉搏加快起来。那个孩子侧着他的脑袋让Tony细看，他歉意地小声说，“又是那个记者，Mr Stark,我很抱歉。”</p><p>Tony的视线黑暗下来，他想象着，有那么一会儿，把他的牙齿埋进这个男孩的肌肤里标记他，把属于他的宣示覆盖住Brock的，那样的感觉究竟会多么的美妙。随后他眨了眨眼，看到了Peter脸上的恐惧和羞耻，他撤了回来。他的声音在他讲话时几近正常。“他不会再回到这里了，kid，所以不用担心他。还有不用感到抱歉，那个混蛋如此让人讨厌并不是你的错。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几小时之后，Peter仍然为Mr Stark抓着他的手腕和衣领时他的感觉而感到刺痛，就像他是一个以可能是最好的方式呈现出来的东西，因为他是<strong><em>Tony Stark</em></strong>的东西。那<strong><em>几乎</em></strong>令被陌生人咬了脖子这件事变得值得起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Peter通常不可能在如此近，或是如此久的情况下直直地看着他。他让他的眼神徘徊在下颔的线条，胡渣渐渐隐没进小胡子的方式，鼻子的特殊形状，以及眉毛横亘于</em></strong>此<strong><em>，不是其他什么人，而是Tony Stark，天才亿万富翁花花公子慈善家。美丽的黑眼睛跳动着风趣和承诺，Peter感到足够的安全让他踏进泡影，倾身靠向宽阔的胸膛，踮起脚尖将他的嘴唇压到脖颈和下颔交接的地方。那种感觉如同融化，如同一阵热辣的温暖。他到了，徒劳地抵着他导师的身体冲刺，</em></strong>对着Stark塔他房间里孤独的黑暗醒来，喘息，被汗液和另一种液体覆盖。</p><p>他用双手擦脸，发出了一声由呻吟起，却由似呢喃般的声响终的声音。他很糟糕。对于一个无论怎样都不应该给予他一天当中的一些时间的男人，更不用说他已经给予给Peter的每样东西。他怎么能如此自私还想要这个呢？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作话：<br/>Love is merely a madness and, I tell you, deserves as well a dark house and a whip as madmen do.<br/>朱本译：<br/>爱情不过是一种疯狂；我对你说，有了爱情的人，是应该像对待一个疯子一样，把他关在黑屋子里用鞭子抽一顿的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 幕间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>我曾经也睡在我高中学校的天花板里。真的。在我的食堂里。那是我最初得到这个主意的地方。如果我时间卡对了，我能在铃响后，在清洁员来之前钻进天花板里，之后我就只用等他们离开就好了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>那很好，他们总有新鲜的食物。牛奶，苹果，像那样的东西。如果我没法储存食物，您知道的，那么把我拥有的那点钱花在食物上就没意义。所以我偷小包的食品，那他们就不会注意到东西丢了，就比如曲奇和饼干。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>那之后事情就变得简单些了。那是所公立学校，他们几乎不知道我的财政状况，所以每周上学的时候的早餐和午餐都是免费的。而我变得自大起来，我想如果一切都会如此简单，我就会没问题。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我好奇您什么时候会问到那件事。没错，我逃离了寄养家庭。如果我在去学校之前的早晨五点钟没醒来去做家务，那个家伙就会打我……我总是好奇他怎么能在这么早的时候就有变得那么生气的能量。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>哦，别，Mr Stark。真的。那甚至不值得。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>哦，我……呃，那是……</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>没错。抱歉。可能下一次吧，Mr Stark。</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 逆运亦有其好处</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不知怎么的，生活继续着。事情变得日常起来；对于像Peter Parker这样的人来说永远不应该成为日常的事情变成了日常。和黑寡妇一起具中，和战争机器一起下棋，和浩克一起倒腾数据，从鹰眼那学习手语和弓箭课程。和美国队长一起讨论时事，还尝试着给他解释20世纪的历史。对冬日战士直呼其名（他坚持，然后用拒绝对任何其他叫法进行回应的策略强迫他，Peter希望其他人不要学这个方法）。在其他复仇者像孩子一样吵架的时候和上校分享同样恼火的表情。三四个复仇者从他那拿过他们的咖啡，并向他解释他们将要执行一个任务，会在几天之内回来这件事于他而言已经稀疏平常。对Peter而言，他用他有限的西班牙语和Rosa （注：Stark塔里的厨娘）讲英雄们的笑话都变得稀疏平常起来。</p><p>那很<strong><em>好</em></strong>。</p><p>之后的一天早晨，Peter就像一个普通的大学生一样准备上学。在私人浴室里洗澡，刷牙。穿上非常适合他的上等衣服。背上兼具时尚与实用，装满全新笔记本、笔、铅笔和活页夹的背包。他能听到其他人已经准备好了并从其他房间里走了出来，他感觉到了多年以来最为安宁的时刻。</p><p>“我不是五岁，”他在几分钟之后虚弱地抗议道，已经从经验里知道这是一场注定失败的争论。Mr Stark从不改变主意。男人随意地靠在吧台边，穿着网球鞋，戴着墨镜，穿着昂贵的带帽运动衫。他下颔顽固的线条告诉Peter在他争辩的时候他在浪费他的呼吸，“我可以自己走到学校。”</p><p>可以预料到地，Mr Stark哼了声。“我知道，kid，我只是想要确保你知道怎么走。新学校之类的。”在Mr Stark的坚持下，他转学到了一所能够给予他足够奖学金来涵盖学费和书本费的曼哈顿大学。当你不需要担心食宿的时候许许多多的选择开始敞开大门。</p><p>Peter没有错过队长递给他的明显在说<strong><em>Tony，我认为他需要一名超级英雄护送者，我还能肯定那不需要是你</em></strong>的表情。但他已经知道在遇到对他而言是重要之人的人身安全时，Mr Stark是一个极易焦虑的人，侥幸的是，现在那包括了Peter。Peter看着Mr Stark以一种假装的满不在乎避开了队长的视线，他肩膀紧张的线条则证实了这点，他知道不管怎样他都要被护送去学校了。</p><p>这就是Peter发现他自己在去往六个街区之外的新学校时身边跟着一位微服出行的Tony Stark（戴着墨镜和兜帽），亲切地和他聊着他取得的进展和一场Mr Stark代他提交过一份摘要的会议。这是一个美丽的早晨，寒冷但清明，Peter为能够花时间和他的英雄在一起而感到兴高采烈。所以当然了，这时候就会有什么人认出他。同样咯，这是<strong><em>这个</em></strong>人。</p><p>Peter在他被热情地熊抱起来转上一个圈圈的时候尖叫起来，在一瞬间的恐慌后，他认出了这个过分热情的声音以及皮革的气味。“放我下来，Pool，”他抱怨着，打断了那个庞大的身着皮衣的男人担忧他健康的喋喋不休。他们吸引了众多古怪的目光，甚至是以冷漠无情作为准则的纽约人那。</p><p>“哦，Webs，”他在把Peter放下来的时候说道，一边随意朝着Mr Stark挥动武士刀，一边试图介入，发出难以置信的声音。“我真以为你死在了某条沟里。外面太冷了，我几个星期都没看到你甜蜜蜜的屁屁。你都在哪里？这是你的糖爹还是什么人？”Peter带着笑意地看着，他奇怪的朋友在长久地凝视Mr Stark后终于想起在这草率<strong><em>伪装</em></strong>下的人是谁。除此之外，Peter在接下来的几年里都会把Mr Stark脸上纯粹惊吓和困惑的表情珍藏起来。“我的天，”Deadpool装作私下说话的样子。“现在别看，但我觉得你的糖爹可能会是那个钢铁混蛋。”</p><p>Mr Stark终于回过神来，咕哝着说，“老天，kid，你<strong><em>认识</em></strong>这个家伙？”</p><p>Deadpool把他的刀收回了鞘中，显然认为Peter的朋友就是他的朋友。“见鬼了没错，我们认识彼此。你瞧，在大多数宇宙里，Webs在这是一个蜘蛛主题的超级英雄，我们组队打击犯罪，就像雌雄大盗（Bonnie and Clyde，邦妮和克莱）那样，除了更加性感还是两个好男人。我是Bonnie，以防万一我没说清楚。但在这个宇宙，他班里的一个小孩在一场考试中抄袭了Webs却声称Webs抄袭了他，所以他没被允许参加实地考察旅行，而就是在这场旅行中，他本应该被暴露在辐射性的蜘蛛咬伤当中。对吗，Webs？”</p><p>Peter耸了耸肩，露出笑容。他总是认为Deadpool奇怪的故事很有趣。虽然Mr Stark看起来比起被逗乐了更像是他问见了什么糟糕的东西，所以Peter开始结束这段和他街头朋友的对话。“没错，但，我做得不错。我现在住在Stark塔。但他不是，我的，呃，我的糖爹。”他脸红了。“无论如何，见到你真好，但我快要迟到了。以后再聊？“</p><p>红色皮衣的雇佣兵于是继续走了，抛着飞吻，大声地喊着淫秽色情的“来嘛”，而Peter抓着Mr Stark的手臂，开始向相反的方向快走。“非常抱歉，Mr Stark，他是个朋友。有时候他给我食物。哦！”他松开了Mr Stark的手臂就像那是个烫手的煤炭一样，走得远了点，泛着深红色。“我很抱歉我那样抓着您！”</p><p>Mr Stark似乎还在为甜美的小Peter Parker和Deadpool相熟这件事而纠结，但最终成功吞吐出，“没问题，kid，让我们去你的班级吧。“</p><p>他甚至没有像他通常会做的那样逼问这个问题。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>多么美好的早晨！</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>多么糟糕的演出。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“看，Bruce，把刀扔过来。”</p><p>Tony在无理取闹吗？好吧，没错，大概是的。他还好吗？同样大概没错。那是健康的应对机制吗？完全不是，但没人问你。</p><p>Bruce身边亘古不变的疲惫氛围似乎在他试着消化Tony最新的疯狂要求而变得浓厚起来。他的视线在他手中的餐刀和他亲密的老朋友拉长、紧张的脸上游移。他看了看生物医学实验室周围，显然在好奇他是不是在被整蛊。他的嘴张开闭上了两次他才说话。“Tony，到底为什么你想要我朝你扔一把刀？”</p><p>Tony深呼吸了一下，恼火的，在一个呼吸之后，余尊降贵地解释道，“今天在我和Peter去学校的路上，我发现他觉得他和Deadpool——地球上他妈的极端危险的雇佣兵，真他妈见鬼——是朋友，我不能在知道了他在那个变态的雷达上后让他就这样自己出门，所以我需要你朝我扔那把刀来测试我正在尝试的为他制作的防御系统。“</p><p>Tony看着他的朋友挣扎着消化这件事。“那是Mark 1吗？“Bruce试探性地问道。Tony点头。”所以你不知道它能不能起作用？”</p><p>“我不是个蠢货，Bruce。再加上，这是<strong><em>我的</em></strong>发明。”他停顿了一下。“我有百分之八十的把握它能起作用。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“为什么您的手包扎着？”Peter关心地问道，用手托起Tony的右手。</p><p>这个姿势，Peter肌肤的温度，在他可爱的眼镜清晰的镜框下那多云天空般的双眼担忧地眯了起来，那蕴含着真正的关心的语调——这一切都让Tony的心跳加速了。他们刚为他们夜晚讲故事时间坐下，Tony一个小时前刚从实验室出来。他必须提醒他自己回答问题，而不是只是盯着Peter滑过绷带的指尖看。“只是实验室里的一个意外。学校怎么样？你回来的时候都还好吗？”</p><p>Tony知道他很好，因为他让Happy去接他。Peter令人畏缩的表情告诉他他知道Tony知道。他感觉到他的嘴角翘起来形成一个抱歉但并不真的抱歉的笑容，这让Peter用他漂亮的双眼翻了白眼。但Peter拥有不对他直言不讳的教养。“一切都好，Mr Stark。我的新教授似乎有点资历过高了，还有，呃，很忙，我想。学生们同样如此。”</p><p>Tony的嘴巴再次未经他允许动了起来。“你可以叫我Tony，你知道的。我以为我们已经过了称呼Mr Stark的阶段。”</p><p>Peter的目光遇上了他的，包含震惊，令人震惊，如同地平线上的风暴，带着敬畏和电光。在他虔诚地组织出<strong><em>Tony</em></strong>二字时没有声音从他甜美的唇畔逃离，就像一次祈祷。恍惚间，Tony看到Peter意识到他还握着他的手，他松开了手；斑驳的红晕染红了他的脸颊，在他的眼前腾升又消弭。他的目光落下来，他浓密的眼睫遮挡了一会儿蓝灰色的双眼，又一次，他无声地说出他的名字。Tony渴望听他说出来。呻吟出来。尖叫出来。在他的耳畔呢喃。</p><p>“我不认为我可以，”Peter承认道，手掌焦虑地摩擦在一起；脸红得滴血，目光羞怯地挪开来。</p><p>“你可以的，我给了你许可。”</p><p>“不，就像，”Peter停顿住。他的声音随着每一个词的出现而减弱。“我生理上做不到。我张开嘴……但是没有东西……说出……来……”</p><p>Tony看着他又试了一次，当那个孩子只成功挤出了一声压抑的尖叫时努力不笑出来。他把脸埋进了手掌，显然感到了尴尬，以及，慷慨地，男人决定让他放松一下。“我想，目前来说没关系。但我们需要谈谈Deadpool。”</p><p>Peter松了一口气，抬起头，目光探索着Tony的脸，他脸红的程度从“过敏反应”消退到了“轻度晒伤”。他的眉毛皱了起来，Tony没法告诉你为什么这个样子的Peter会如此可爱，但管它的呢，这可太<strong><em>可爱</em></strong>了。“为什么？”</p><p>在他的喉咙里发出了一声挫败的声音，Tony倾身向前，尽可能简洁地解释道，“他是一个非常危险的男人，同时也是一名训练有素的杀手。他不讲道德，并且毫无疑问精神失常。”</p><p>Peter眨了眨眼。然后他耸了耸肩，说，“所以？”</p><p>Tony短暂地怀疑了一下他不是得了脑溢血。“所以，呃，所以你不应该和他做朋友。”</p><p>那个孩子摇着头大笑起来。“没事的，Mr Stark，我不怕他。他喜欢我。我和他待在一起的时候很安全，我保证。”Peter一定通过他攥起的拳头或是眼睛看到了他攀升的怒火，因为他飞快地继续说，“您想知道我们是怎么成为朋友的吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我在一家名叫Sister Marge’s或者其他什么的酒吧外乞讨的时候我撞到了Deadpool……是的，Sister Margaret’s，就是这个名字。……为什么那副表情？……哦……那……那就说得通了。我曾经常在那里晃荡，因为如果我为调酒师在镇上递纸条的话，他有时会给我一些钱……我的意思是，没错，我估计那些不会是‘我能借一杯糖吗’这样的纸条。无论怎么样。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>无论怎样，一天这个高大的从头到脚都覆盖着红色皮革的伙计走了进来。他停在了半途，就像，他僵住了。然后他就那样开始说些关于蜘蛛平行宇宙超能力之类的东西，一分钟说一英里的话。我完全没明白，但他还是讲啊讲，“我真高兴你没死。”他甚至拥抱了我。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我以为那是最后一次了。第二天，调酒师让我考虑下到Craigslist广告网站上看看我能不能找到可以暂时居住的地方。我一直睡在他后面的小巷里，您看。……哦，那其实并不很糟糕。真的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我没找到多少，但有一个奇怪的广告。主要是说，有一个男人说他很孤独，想要把某人当作宠物养上几天。400美元现金，在那里的时候一天三餐。广告说那是和性有关的，但他并不真的想要进行任何性行为。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……Mr St——……我知道，但——……好吧，没错，但——……Mr Stark!我知道这很蠢。那时候我做过很多蠢事。您想不想听完这个故事？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……好。谢谢您。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>所以，我想了会儿这个广告。外面越来越冷，我总是很饿。那个秋天冷得有点早，最终我用调酒师的电脑找到那个广告回复了他。几天后我坐上了去那个陌生人家的出租车。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……我知道，Mr Stark。但瞧！我没死。我保证。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>交易是我会在那里待三天。那是……那是……我的意思是……我知道我没必要。但我感觉您应该知晓。……诚实地讲，我也不知道我说的是什么意思。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>啊，我的脸好红……嗯。那个人把我养在一个狗窝里，全裸，还让我……让我从一只狗的碗里进食。我不允许讲话。他给我栓上了项圈，在房子里遛我。还有……在他看电视或是看书的时候抚摸我的脑袋。他似乎真的很孤独；我在那里的时候没看到他和其他任何人讲过话。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>在三天终了的时候，他就是……没让我走。我很害怕。我没有力量，没有衣服，每一次我试图说话的时候他都嘘声让我安静。我很年轻，我很害怕他，害怕他可能会杀死我或怎么样，如果我指出他已经过界了。所以我就那样待下去了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我在那里待了两个星期。……不，那并不真的很糟糕。那是……伤人自尊。但我是完整的，身体上是安全的，温暖的。甚至真的没有任何性需求。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>是的，无论如何。一天有人敲了门。那个人没有应门。然后门就从铰链上飞了出来，Deadpool站在了门口。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他把我从狗窝里放了出来，让我穿上衣服，把我带回了Sister Margaret’s。他从没让我感觉到他看低我或是怜悯我。自那以后我就很喜欢他。他给了我他的手机号，告诉我别再做那样的蠢事。那以后，如果我有危险，我就有人能联系。我从没到最后需要打电话给他。我猜太固执了点。但他会时不时地来找我，给我食物，问问我的生活。有次我生病的时候他甚至给我带来了抗生素。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>所以没错，我不认为Deadpool很可怕。他就是……很吵闹。但并不邪恶或崩溃。真的。邪恶和崩溃都比吵闹要可怕。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……Mr Stark，这些故事会改变你对我的看法吗？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>不。……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>不。……我不这么认为。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我想说得对。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>嘿，Mr Stark？……谢谢。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者有话说：<br/>Sweet are the uses of adversity,<br/>Which, like the toad, ugly and venomous,<br/>Wears yet a precious jewel in his head.<br/>朱本译：<br/>逆运也有它的好处，<br/>就像丑陋而有毒的蟾蜍，<br/>它的头上却顶着一颗珍贵的宝石</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 你要是知道我是爱得多么深</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony快走到实验室的时候减慢了速度。这是周六早上的八点；大楼里几乎一片荒芜。如果不是他醒来发现Peter不在塔里的话，Tony自己不太可能会出现在这里。Jarvis，在一阵短暂的恐慌过后，告诉他在实验室找到了那个孩子。他在玻璃窗户外停下来，他在走廊那头就听到的吉他即兴演奏结合为一首歌时他笑了起来。Peter在那里，他正对着摊在实验室工作台上的纸张弯着腰摇头晃脑。</p><p>Tony尽可能无声地推开门，尽管他确定无论如何Peter不会透过音乐听到他。当他意识到那个孩子正合着音乐唱歌时，他笑得更灿烂了，喜爱之情压着他的心脏。他的歌声绝对平平无奇，而就是这样的歌声Tony发现不知怎的非常迷人。“即使在我的主战场，他也能击败我。门徒将他领进门，然后他无师自通！”<sup>[1]</sup>这歌词选的。如果不是Tony已经差不多要挑选婚礼请帖，这绝对会突破他忍耐的极限。</p><p>唱到那句<strong><em>那个聋哑失明的孩子，玩着破旧的弹球</em></strong>时，他站到了那个孩子的正后方。让他愉悦的是，Peter同样开始模仿起了乐器的声音。弥足珍贵。Tony在那里站了一会儿，试图下定决定怎样以最好的方式做出一个令人印象深刻的进门而不会吓到那个孩子——他能换首歌，大概？</p><p>然而在他能做出决定之前，那个孩子转了个身，似乎在找某个工具或者可能是另一打他打印出来的化验纸，最终他发现了Tony。他尖叫了一声，试图停下他剧烈的动作，却失去了平衡，毫不优雅但安全地一屁股坐到了地上。Tony情不自禁；笑声完全是自发的，在那个孩子在地板上对着他伤心地小小地撅起嘴时笑得更厉害了。</p><p>“你吓到我了！”他控诉道，眼镜都歪了。Tony仅仅耸了耸肩，还在笑，他对着那个孩子伸出一只手。</p><p>那个孩子凝视着提供的帮助，看上去有点晕头转向，有点梦想照进现实，他海玻璃颜色般的眼睛在那只手和Tony的脸两端来回扫视。在脸上浮起一点点的红晕。咬着他的下唇。那种崇敬的反应正是Tony想要诱引出来的，事实上他不需要特意引诱让那种崇敬变得更加甜美。</p><p>Peter就总是那样的看着他。</p><p>他们的手掌相遇了，Tony轻松地拉起了那具瘦长的躯体。他握着那个孩子的手稍比严格上来讲必须的更久一些，然后咳了咳，寻找一个安全的话题。他很幸运，轻而易举地找着了一个，而且他能以现在正尴尬、坐立不安、红着脸、乱七八糟的Peter不能的方式借此说点什么。“所以什么事让你这么紧张？紧张今天的会议？“</p><p>在提醒之下Peter放松了些，俯身去把音乐调到谈话音量之下，而那时恰好切换到了《地狱公路》<sup>[2]</sup>。“是的，sir，”他欣然承认。“我想要再次跑一下全部数据——我怎么确保我准备给他们的样品会根据正确的时间表进行生物递降分解呢？”</p><p>那个孩子又一次低头注视他的数据，紧张而焦虑，已经为拒绝准备好了他自己。Tony对抗着说<strong><em>别担心，甜心，我会资助你的研究。你不需要投资者</em></strong>的冲动。但他知道那不适合，不会帮助那个孩子成长，而且，真的，那没必要。Peter会基于他自身的优点给他的项目找来投资者的，因为这个项目极其出色，科技健全，它填补了市场的空缺，会让每一个在早期进行投资的人变得富有。在第二个念头中，可能Tony（或者至少是Stark工业）应该投资。</p><p>Tony伸出一只手，犹豫不决，随后轻柔地放在了Peter的肩上，这让他跳了起来。他转过头，眼神困惑。他们的脸庞缩短了距离——没有达到亲吻的距离，但无疑比随便时更近。“听着，kid。你知道这会依照时间表进行生物降解，因为它总能够依照时间表生物降解。你已经做了所有你需要做的来证明你的概念，而且一切都运行得良好。你会成功的。明白吗？”无言的，震惊的，那个孩子点点头，脸红起来。“很好。别证明我错了。……我讨厌犯错。”</p><p>他放开了Peter，将他的目光转到了其他地方，如果他看着他再久一点的话他一定会亲吻那个孩子的。他看到那部手机的时候亮了起来，现在还在播着《地狱公路》。他抓起手机，开始翻看那个孩子在用的Spotify播放列表。“AC/DC<sup>[3]</sup>, Guns and Roses<sup>[4]</sup>, Led Zepplin<sup>[5]</sup>, Aerosmith<sup>[6]</sup>, Black Sabbath<sup>[7]</sup>, Ozzy Osbourne<sup>[8]</sup>……不错，kid，我很喜欢这些经典乐队……尽管我猜还有一些现代的。Five Finger Death Punch<sup>[9]</sup>,</p><p>Godsmack<sup>[</sup><sup>10]</sup>。不确定我不会不为了摇滚人把你挂起来，Pete。<sup>[11]</sup>”</p><p>Tony小心地没在他情感的对象回答的时候抬眼看，他听上去有点害羞。“哦，对，我过去常常穿乐队衬衫，穿范斯牌子<sup>[12]</sup>的衣服，什么都有。我猜你会说那是我审美的一部分。”Tony张开他的嘴，但Peter飞快地打断了他的话，“不，Mr Stark，我认为我已经过了那个阶段，您不需要……我并不怀念那个。”</p><p>Tony最终在那个孩子停顿的时候抬起头来看。他看着Peter组织他的想法。“我不怀念，”他缓慢地重复了一遍。“尽管我想念能够选择音乐来听。这是一种我甚至不知道我思念的奢侈品。为此真的谢谢您。”</p><p>感觉奇怪但愉悦，Tony迅速地推掉了感激之情，把手机放回到工作台上。“无论如何，那你的品味很不错，kid。想要我向你展示如何让Jarvis通过扬声器来播放音乐吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无可否认Peter还在为跟着唱《弹球巫师（Pinball Wizard）》（尽管如果Mr Stark早十分钟进来，那会是《别站得离我这么近》<sup>[13]</sup>，这首绝对会更糟）被抓了个正着而感到尴尬，但Mr Stark体贴的话语——还有存在，如果他要诚实的话——让他平静了很多。现在他们在相对的安静中工作，不是他就是Mr Stark偶尔跟着播放列表播出来的无论什么轻哼。</p><p>“或许我应该跑另一个——”</p><p>“不，你不应该，”Mr Stark漫不经心地打断他，没从他正在研究的小小的红蓝物体上抬起头来。“你会让你变得更加紧张的。过来看看这个。”</p><p>Peter照做了，轻手轻脚地一边走近他的偶像，一边他低头看那个奇怪的物间。那个东西闪着光——不，它是在动作，小小的纳米机器粒子驱散着，就像他们更服从于熵力而不是什么Mr Stark编码让他们做的那样。那个东西看上去比一个流体科技的胶土更先进一些。Mr Stark正在和一个大致和一架飞机的控制面板相似的监视器大小的投影机交互，这个投影机有着几十个开关、按钮和滑块。他挥了挥手，那个东西就全变成了一种向Peter昭示着正在运行的绿颜色。引人入胜。</p><p>“碰碰他，”Mr Stark吩咐他。“就用你的手指敲它一下，就像这样。“他用他的食指在工作台的表面敲了敲演示给Peter看。</p><p>犹豫地，但本能地相信着年长的男人，Peter照做了，几乎是用他的指腹轻擦过这团科技胶土的表面。摸起来凉凉的——像水一样——Peter惊奇地看着粒子随着他的手升起，和将手伸进清凉干净的溪水中的感觉极其相似。他有一种疯狂的渴望想要喝上一口。闪烁的舞蹈跳了很长一段时间——对Peter而言那团胶土似乎永远没有缩小，甚至在纳米粒子离开它时——但Peter已经在如痴如醉中说不出话了，只能模糊地意识到从他身后的发明者身上发出的洋洋得意。机器人们没有穿过它的手腕，取而代之的是似乎在那里联合起来凝聚起来，最终开始变幻成型组装成什么东西。在他的眼前，他们正在组构成一个完美流畅的手镯般的东西，闪耀的暗蓝红色。在Peter意识到那是什么的时候，胶土开始迅速地收缩起来。</p><p>他抬头看Mr Stark，眼睛睁得大大的，好奇得很。“这就是只手镯？“他问道，知道一个错误的猜测会比正确的在对的方向上的猜测更能促使Mr Stark更快地进行解答——在面对Peter的时候，他似乎成了苏格拉底式方法的支持者。</p><p>可以预料到的，Mr Stark的笑容变得更加灿烂起来。<strong><em>英俊极了</em></strong>，Peter的大脑补充道，迅速被压了下来。“不仅如此。好吧，kid，别动。“</p><p>手镯完成了组构。Peter顺从地没有动，在似乎是一眨眼的时间里，战甲从他导师的胸膛展开，在他的周身塑形，就如他自我的一个延伸。面罩隐藏住了那张友好熟悉的脸，手掌朝着Peter的胸膛抬起来，随着脉冲推进器的发光一声尖锐的鸣响自手心发出。</p><p>Peter惊吓地跌跌撞撞地倒退，困惑与恐惧掌控了他。他的心跳飞快地加速，他叫喊出来，举起他的双手徒劳地进行防御。他几乎没意识到他的手腕似乎一直在震动，直到冷水迅速在他手臂上展开笼罩住他的胸膛的感觉把他吓得自己绊倒了自己，结结实实地摔倒在了地上。他睁开眼睛往下看，惊慌地看到闪烁着的机器人从他的胸膛飞升至他的脖子和脸庞——！为此他紧闭起了眼睛，在机器人遮盖住他的脸庞，在他的脑袋上、脚上、他的另一只手上闭合时，从他内里深处撕下来的声音从他喉咙里发出来。</p><p>他花了一些时间才意识到他能动作。他睁开眼睛低头看，迎接他的是有着和钢铁侠相似形状和关节，但体积上更为小巧的深红蓝色的战甲。他低头看他的双手，注意到随着他手指的曲折每个相接的关节利落的动作，以及脉冲推进器的缺失。当他最终抬起头，他意识到他在通过一个发着微光的，很可能是从他胸前投影出来的电子护罩。护罩前，是钢铁侠，他的站姿即便没有附带面部表情也以某种方式高傲地自鸣得意着。</p><p>“<strong><em>他妈</em></strong>的发生什么了，”Peter喃喃。他在脉冲推进器随着一声能量的锐鸣消失时畏缩了一下，但防护罩似乎完全能够抵挡住这样的爆炸，不祥地泛着涟漪，但毫发无损。当他耳朵里的鸣声停下来——那因他恐慌而起的耳鸣就和推进器发射的声音一般多——他可以听到Jarvis在说Sir，防御战甲mark 8接受到了一个能量相当大的爆炸，您有什么建议？“</p><p>“撤离战甲，Jarvis，实验很成功。把那点记下。“</p><p>Peter看着防护罩消失不见，伴随着机器人的撤离，他的皮肤因那种从冷水浴中走出来的感觉而刺痛。在它们离开他的脸的时候，他喘息地吸入空气，尽管在它们在的时候他能够顺畅地呼吸。他把头放到膝盖上，试图控制住他的呼吸，他戴着手镯的手腕放在一边，仿佛他不想和它靠得太近。</p><p>“你还好吗，kid？”Mr Stark问，声音里的关心与笑意各占一半。</p><p>“你开炮打了我，”Peter粗声粗气地回答道，终于抬起头看向那只对他伸出表示歉意的金红相间的手。“你可以<strong><em>先问</em></strong>的。”</p><p>这么说是一件很荒谬的事情——<strong><em>嘿哥们，下一次，在你开炮打我之前先问我一声，成不？</em></strong>——他能感觉到他的脸因残余的怒火恐惧还有尴尬而红起来；毕竟，这是他在一个小时里第二次在地球上最酷的人面前一屁股摔地上了。他还没接受那只代表歉意的手。有一片刻的沉默，面罩抬起，露出了一张恰如其分的充满歉意的脸。“抱歉，Pete。害怕的情绪必须得是真实的。这被设定好当你的身体展示出恐惧的生理信号的时候会启动。现在它已经熟悉你了。”</p><p>Peter吸了一口气屏住，感觉他的心跳，仍然砰砰作响，缓慢地降低下来。“好吧，恐惧是真的，”他咕哝着，最终握上了冰冷的金属，允许他自己像是没有重量一般地被拉起来。“您说的，熟悉我是什么意思？”战甲在撤回——看战甲从一具不属于你的身体上撤离真的是一件很有趣的事情。Mr Stark转到一边，与此同时他装作出漫不经心的样子。Peter太了解他了，知道这意味着他被给予了某个东西。“Mr Stark，无论这是什么，您真的不能把它给我——它一定造价高昂，而且无论如何它似乎都有点危险——”</p><p>Mr Stark如同往常那样打断了它的话。“kid，抱歉打断你一下，但我已经把它给了你。给其他人它像这样运转的效果就一半都没有了。准确起见，这是台完全防御性的装置。它所能做到的最为具有攻击性的事情是恐吓意图伤害你而碰你的人。”</p><p>Peter低头看向装置。对于纳米科技来说这个装置也轻得惊人；几乎像是它不在那里。他向Mr Stark投了一个令人畏惧的眼神，但没遇上他的目光。“把它看作你明天会议的一个幸运摸皱，”他接着说，从本质上无视了Peter。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>男人旷阔的肩膀有一点的紧张，他的声音还是保持着稀疏平常。“为什么什么，Pete？”</p><p>“为什么您觉得我需要这个？”</p><p>“希望你不需要。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当然有一个能够回答Peter问题的回答了。首先是Deadpool，这个人有着在他的漂亮实习生去上学时跟踪他的嫌疑。其次是Deadpool在闯进他的办公室，亲手把一堆照片递给Tony后确认了跟踪行为。有很多，很多Peter走过纽约接道的照片，有时是做一些可爱的事情，比如摸摸流浪猫，或是把乱跑的小孩从街上赶回他们母亲的身边。但还有很多照片，显然拍到了不是其他人而正是Eddie Brock，在他远远地跟踪Peter的时候照相机吊在他的脖子上。</p><p>“觉得你应该知道，”Deadpool这么说。</p><p>“见鬼了你为什么跟踪Peter？”Tony问。</p><p>“见鬼了你为什么让那个下流的变态跟踪Webs？”他反问道。“我很快要去执行一个长达一个月的任务，到时候我没办法确保Webs能让他甜甜的屁屁安全到达学校。上帝，他很容易出意外事故。在他拥有超能力的时候，我不会这么担心，但没有超能力的Petey让我放不下心。把你的活儿干得好点，Iron Ass。”</p><p>成吧。</p><p>团队里的大多数人立马注意到了手环，想明白了那是什么。没人批评他，但Steve把他拉到了一边敏锐地问道，“你能用那个东西在那个孩子身上采集到哪种数据？”</p><p>维生素水平，糖类水平，荷尔蒙水平。心率。他摄入了多少卡路里他又消耗了多少。什么时候他在哪里。“很多，”他承认。“比如说，那个孩子缺维生素D。”</p><p>一个领悟的表情横穿过Steve的脸。“你……你在用那个东西来决定你投喂他什么，是不是？”他停顿了一下，思考着已经提供给Peter的东西，猜测道，“铁元素和维他命B也很低？”</p><p>Tony点点头。Steve看上去只是印象深刻。“我从没看见过如此控制欲旺盛的行为被适用于如此善意的目的，”他说，语调和目光处在开玩笑和警告之间的地带。“小心行事，Tony。”</p><p><strong><em>我怎么能</em></strong>，他尖酸地想道。<strong><em>他是我在这个世界上想要的一切。</em></strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><ol>
<li>
<sup>Even on my favorite table, he can beat my best. Disciples lead him in, and he just does the rest! </sup><sup>歌词来自The Who的Pinball Wizard，好听！查的时候发现网易云的这句歌词有误，网易云上歌词为even on my usual table，应该是favorite table。</sup>
</li>
<li>
<sup>Highway to Hell</sup><sup>，AC/DC的地狱公路，就是钢铁侠电影用的插曲！</sup>
</li>
<li>
<sup>AC/DC</sup><sup>，AC/DC乐队，澳大利亚摇滚乐队，现成员有安格斯扬（Angus Young）、史提夫·扬（Stevie Young）、克里斯·斯莱德（Chris Slade）、艾克索·罗斯（Axl Rose） 。就是注2的乐队啦</sup>
</li>
<li>
<sup>Guns and Roses </sup><sup>，枪炮与玫瑰乐队（Guns N‘ Roses），美国硬摇滚乐队，1985年组建于美国加利福尼亚州洛杉矶，现由艾克索罗斯、Slash、达夫·麦克凯汉、迪齐·里德、理查德·福特斯、弗兰克·费雷尔、梅丽莎·瑞斯七名成员的组成形式展开活动。</sup>
</li>
<li>
<sup>Led Zepplin </sup><sup>，齐柏林飞艇，乐队成员：Robert Plant(主唱) Jimmy Page(吉他手) John Paul Jones(贝斯手) John Bonham(鼓手)。个人推荐Stairway to Heavenˋ( ° ▽、° ) </sup>
</li>
<li>
<sup>Aerosmith</sup><sup>，空中铁匠乐队，是一支非常具有传奇性的乐队，他们在摇滚乐的历史上拥有着极其重要的地位；他们是二十世纪七十年代最受欢迎的摇滚乐队之一，以布鲁斯为基础的硬摇滚演奏，又融合流行、重金属、节奏布鲁斯等多种音乐风格，使之成为美国最成功和畅销的摇滚乐队，同时不仅像六、七十年代的一些常青乐队一样活跃，他们还是其中极少数仍然拥有非常好的商业成绩的乐队之一；他们发行过超过18张既叫好又叫卖的白金唱片，在全世界拥有超过5亿张的唱片销量。2001年乐队入驻Rock and Roll Hall of Fame。（摇滚名人堂）</sup>
</li>
<li>
<sup>Black Sabbath</sup><sup>，Black Sabbath是一支成立于1968年伯明翰的英国摇滚乐队，乐队由吉他手和主要作曲者Tony Iommi，贝斯手和主要作词人Geezer Butler，鼓手Bill Ward和歌手Ozzy Osbourne。《Black Sabbath》经常被誉是重金属音乐的先驱。乐队通过发行《Black Sabbath》（1970年）、《Paranoid》（1970年）和《Master of Reality》（1971年）确立了重金属摇滚乐的风格。乐队经历过多个阵容变化，但Iommi是其历史上唯一不变的成员。</sup>
</li>
<li>
<sup>Ozzy Osbourne</sup><sup>，原名John Michael Osbourne，1948年12月3日出生于英国伯明翰，英国摇滚歌手。他的音乐生涯开始于60年代末，那时他和吉他手Tony Iommi，贝司手Geezer Butler以及鼓手Bill Ward一道组建了布鲁斯摇滚乐队Earth。当他们的风格逐渐发展成重金属之后，乐队改名为Black Sabbath（黑色安息日）。Black Sabbath以其缓慢黑暗的旋律和压抑的主题而在整个70年代乐坛独树一帜，他们是当之无愧的金属音乐创造者。</sup>
</li>
<li>
<sup>Five Finger Death Punch</sup><sup>，是一支新兴的加州金属乐队，和同样来自加州的Avenged Sevenfold一样他们的音乐仍然秉承了九十年代末新金属音乐的精髓。乐队的名字来自经典的暴力电影“杀死比尔II”。</sup>
</li>
<li>
<sup>Godsmack</sup><sup>，是来自美国马萨诸塞州首府波士顿的一支工业金属乐队。从1997年成立以来，先后发行了多张专辑，都取得了不错的成绩。</sup>
</li>
<li>
<sup>Not sure I would have pegged you for a rocker, Pete.</sup><sup>翻成了不确定我不会不为了摇滚人把你挂起来。不确定是不是有其他的意思。</sup>
</li>
<li>
<sup>I used to wear the band shirts and the vans and everything. </sup><sup>不确定the vans是什么，货车的话感觉意思不通，可能是范斯这个牌子的衣物。</sup>
</li>
<li>
<sup>Don’t Stand So Close to Me</sup><sup>，The Police（警察乐队）的代表作。</sup>
</li>
</ol><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者有话说：<br/>O coz, coz, coz, my pretty little coz, that thou didst know how many fathom deep I am in love.<br/>朱本译：<br/>啊，小妹妹，小妹妹，我的可爱的小妹妹，你要是知道我是爱得多么深。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 幕间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve没有太担心。<br/>确实，Tony有点对这个孩子过度保护了，但那都在一个适当的范围内。讲真话，那个孩子需要一点监护；作为一个成绩优异的医学生来说，他很倔强，有着自毁倾向。他会忘记吃饭，忘记睡觉，忘记过马路的时候左右看看。<br/>所以Steve不担心。<br/>然后，当Bucky告诉他，“那个孩子在昨晚跟我聊了一些他过去的事情，”就像那是一个稀疏平常的对话，随后继续讲Peter早年无家可归时的故事给他听，他就更加支持小心照看Peter了。据Bucky所说，当Peter从他第一个寄养家庭逃走时，他投奔向了一个富有的朋友。那个人的父亲骚扰了他，于是他逃跑了。可怜的孩子，一个青少年会有多少的厄运呢？<br/>Steve他自己对那个孩子的感情深厚了起来——Bucky同样，在凌晨两点的时候和他谈噩梦——所以他尾随Tony，在Peter向投资者推销他的生物合成脂的时候一动不动地站在会议室外的走廊上。他为这个孩子感到紧张；若非是这样的情况，他很熟悉艰难的工作汇报和工作面试。他并不完全清楚正在拉拢投资的东西。实验室？Peter？产品？他们在那儿待了过于长久的一段时间。<br/>他也看到了Tony假装他没为那个孩子感到焦虑，装作在查看电子邮件。Steve能看到他一次又一次地把同一封邮件打开关上，眼睛盯着屏幕，仿佛他完全把注意力都花在那上头了一样。随后门打开了，Tony的头猛地抬起来，在他的目光遇上了Peter的时眉毛扬了点起来表示讯问。<br/>Peter把他自己投进了Tony的怀抱。Tony几乎没有接住他，他太惊讶了，但他随即把手臂环上了那个孩子的肋骨，紧紧地搂住了他，笑容灿烂地埋进他的头发里，与此同时他在Tony的怀抱里喊着，“我得到了完完全全的资助，Mr Stark！百分之百！”<br/>Tony的脑袋沉得很低，所以他的嘴唇轻擦过大多数Peter翘起的头发。Steve能在他的眼中看到，看到想要将吻印上个子较小的男人的脸颊的渴望，那爱慕之情，骄傲之情。男人爱上某种触不可及的东西的那种高度的自律。他看到了Tony的手在那个孩子的衣服上握成拳头的方式，看到了将他一直抱在怀里的渴望，看到他的脸为他的存在而柔软下来。他看到了Tony甚至似乎没注意到愉快的投资者们保存好他们手中的信息文件和一小片生物脂。他看到了Tony在Peter离开他怀抱时挣扎着放手，对着他笑容咧到耳朵上。<br/>那是Steve知道Peter不会在这段关系中全身而退、毫发无损的时候。Tony亦然。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 我希望我们还是不要相识</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>像往常一样，是Peter自己的决定导致了他的受伤。在他意识到洗澡后他忘了把纳米手环戴回去前，他就已经来到了一楼出发去学校。他抬起头，抬头看顶层公寓，考虑了一下，但决定他没法在不迟到的情况下回去拿手环。此外，他还想着。他在街上已经生活了好几年，他会没事的。</p><p>他没有把这样一个事实考虑进去，即尽管他还是那个平平无奇的Peter，但他现在是一个有着身处高位或不凡之处的朋友的平平无奇的Peter。</p><p>当有什么东西握住他的上臂的时候，他正走过Stark塔和学校间众多小巷中的一个——他马上低头看，恐惧地看到那是一只非人的巨大的黑沥青似的的手——那只手一拽。在他能尖叫前，另一只巨大的黑手撞到了他的脸上，手指在他脑袋上抓笼。Peter无法呼吸。他又踹又捶，他明白，但没有用——在五颜六色的斑点爆发在他的眼前的时候，捶打变得虚弱起来。失去知觉的时间比他想象的要长得多，与此同时他的身体变得虚弱，他的思想互相追逐，支离破碎，困惑非常。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony的世界分崩离析的时候才早上九点半。就像他其他一些糟糕透顶的日子那样，开始于某个人闯入他的办公室。</p><p>然而不像任何先前的糟糕时光，这一次是一具躯体放在他的桌子上，一个雇佣兵坐在他的椅子里。当Tony僵住，手仍放在门把上时，死侍猛地朝桌子做了给收式，仿佛在说<strong><em>你看到你没照顾你玩具的时候都发生了什么没有？</em></strong>Tony艰难地吞咽了一下，看着在他身前躺着的那句躯体。瘫软无力，脑袋侧向了一边。瘦小美丽。“他是不是，”这是他所能说的一切。他又说了一遍，没想听到回答。“他是不是。”</p><p>死侍摇头。当他开口说话，他的声音浸透着恶意。“不，傻逼，他还没死，功劳不在于你。我觉得他被迷晕了，他的心率和呼吸都非常慢，但很稳定。非常确定他会没事的。”</p><p>被奇怪地保证过后，Tony走向那具身体，将一只手放到了那瘦小的胸膛上。的确，当他集中注意力，他能感觉到随着他呼吸的起起伏伏。那让他的膝盖发软。他对清空房间感觉到的麻痹沿着下水道旋转流逝，给他留下一阵眩晕的感觉。他注视着撕裂的衣服，衬衫被割成了一条一条，在那之下的胸膛被三条均匀分开的长长的红痕抓伤了，干涸的血液在轻度伤痕的间隙间串联起来。有一小块血迹同样出现在头发里，<strong><em>Peter的头发</em></strong>里，他的大脑试图让他吸收这件事，但他拒绝。他的手指穿过那里，分开那里的头发，发现后脑勺的头皮有一处浅浅的破皮。不是很严重。</p><p>他的手指在Peter的头发里。Peter在他的手中昏迷着。他失败了。</p><p>Tony突然坐了下来，允许他的手从那具脆弱的躯体上移开。死侍战服上毫无生机的白色眼睛嘲笑着他的无能为力。他不能对上那双眼睛；他将头埋进了他的手中。“见鬼的发生了什么？”</p><p>“你甚至没去了解他是怎样的人就依赖科技来保证Webs的安全。”死侍尖刻迅速地回击道。“如果你了解他，你就知道他不认为他足够重要到需要保护，就知道他不会带着你那个他妈的跟踪器。”</p><p>Tony的视线落到了光裸的手腕上。“Jarvis，”他语调平板地叫道。</p><p>答案随即便至。“在他的卫生间里，sir。”</p><p>“我会去杀了他的，”Tony地域，轻柔地将一只手放到他的胸膛上来再一次感受他的呼吸。</p><p>“你几乎做到了。”</p><p>Tony瑟缩了，但没在死侍继续的时候发出抗议，他的声音平平。“我在一条小巷里发现失去意识的他，一个叫作毒液的东西蹲在他身上舔着他。”他将一只信封扔在桌子上Peter的脚边。“关于毒液这个东西我知道不多，因为<strong><em>比起你操蛋的工作我有他妈的更好的事情要</em></strong><strong><em>做</em></strong>，所以把这件事<strong><em>搞</em></strong>定。”</p><p>死侍站了起来，伸出一只裹着皮革的手喜爱地揉乱那个孩子的头发。他的声音在他对Tony说话的时候显然就没那么充满那喜爱之情了。“瞧着，弥补侠，如果这种事再发生的话，我就会来追杀你。”</p><p>Tony含糊地点点头，目光固定在Peter身上。“能够理解。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当Peter醒来，他感觉他几乎是穿越回了旧时光。他在他的卧室里，伟大的Tony Stark在他的床边，一根静脉注射管插在他的手臂上。时间流逝的唯一证据是他生活在这间房间里留下的痕迹——桌上的作业，衣柜里堆着的书。Mr Stark正以一种温柔的表情注视着他，那种表情让Peter单看着就感到了疼痛。他向下扫了一眼又抬起来，几乎在他看到那双眼睛里的温柔转变为愤怒时松了一口气。</p><p>“为什么你没——”</p><p>Peter少见地打断了话。“我只是忘了。我很抱歉。我造成了很大的麻烦吗？我消失了很久吗？发生什么了？”</p><p>Mr Stark看着他，他用余光看Mr Stark。一阵长久、紧张的沉默，男人随后开口，在他说话时他把头转开了。“没有麻烦，”他说。接着，“我……直到Deadpool把你带到我的办公室我才知道发生了什么。”</p><p>他拿着什么东西递给Peter。那是那个手环。无言地，Peter伸出手，手环融化着回到他手腕上时他们都坐在静默之中。仍然美丽。一个他应该感激的礼物。</p><p>“你为什么摘下它？”</p><p>Peter感激Mr Stark为听上去没有冒犯的意思而做出的努力。“为了洗澡，”他承认。“然后，我就……就忘了，Mr Stark。对不起。”</p><p>他看着Mr Stark把头埋进手里。“它<strong><em>防水</em></strong>的，”过了一会儿他说。Peter脸红起来，结结巴巴地要说话，但他的偶像用一只放在他膝盖上的手打断了他的话。“好吧，kid。就清楚这再也不会发生了好吧。只用告诉我你记得什么，我会解决这件事的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>生活继续着。</p><p>在那件事发生之后Peter只在有护送的情况下离开塔。他从不摘下手环。如果早晨他没先在厨房露面，学习，Mr Stark就会在询问他。这奇怪了些，但他的生活中又有什么不奇怪的呢？他对这个接纳他，为了从无家可归的困境和无论是个什么的毒液手中保护他而亲自掌控他生活的慈善家做过春梦，而正是这个所说的慈善家的人工智能无法分辨从一个噩梦中醒来和从一个春梦中醒来的不同，所以如果他去倒杯水，Mr Stark就会在那的沙发上，Peter将不得不牢记就这么走过去坐到他大腿上看看将会发生什么，一切都很好。真的。Peter很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony在其他人都在的时候做了那件事，因此这件事不会看上去不适宜，鉴于其他复仇者建立的一个争议的有瑕疵的假设，“如果他没在偷偷摸摸什么事情，那么就没有变态意图”这个假设。自从毒液事件之后，他们在这两个星期里对他都有点暴躁。<strong><em>自从Tony认为一个软禁脚环可以胜任这个工作</em></strong>，Nat就似乎特别享受护送Peter去学校这件事。没必要。Tony已经感觉到了糟糕。虽然离题了，但他在Steve, Nat她自己, Bruce, 还有Sam的面前问了Peter。只是为了安全起见。</p><p>Tony将一只手放到了Peter的椅背上，倾身向前来看他的作业。那是西班牙语——Peter上的大学要求修习一门课时长四个学期的外语。“哦，虚拟式*，”他随意地说道。“我记得那个，挺难的。哦，我想问问你，kid，几天之内有一个大规模的愚蠢的慈善舞会，我想知道你是否能当我的舞伴。会有很多社交机会，我知道一些人急于见到Stark工业研究生物脂工程的实习生。你怎么说？”</p><p>* 原文为西班牙语subjuntivo</p><p>Peter将他那双漂亮的暴风雨中的海面般的让你感到轻飘飘的眼睛转向Tony，这偷走了他片刻的呼吸。因敬畏而睁大，因喜爱而柔软，因惊喜与期待而明亮。“我，我乐意之至，Mr Stark。您确定吗？”</p><p>Tony揉乱了那个孩子的头发，为他面颊上染上的粉色红晕而愉悦。“我当然确定，我永远确定。我会给你找套西装。你知道吗，如果你需要和某个人练习西班牙语的话，Bruce会说。”</p><p>他抽身的时候没有太过用力地看Steve，Steve在他的报纸上头递给了他一个疲惫的眼神。听Peter结结巴巴地说西班牙语也很可爱。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作话：<br/>JAQUES: God be wi' you. Let’s meet as little as we can.<br/>ORLANDO: I do desire we may be better strangers.<br/>朱译：<br/>杰奎斯 上帝和您同在！让我们越少见面越好。<br/>奥兰多 我希望我们还是不要相识的好。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 所以你叫我盖尼米德吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我能借把剪刀吗，Mr Stark?”Peter问，在起居区的门口他的脚犹豫不决地磨蹭着地板。已经有点晚了，大多数的复仇者已经下班去干各自的私事了；Mr Barton出去和他的家人待了一个星期。只有他们俩了。</p><p>Mr Stark从他的平板上抬起头来，亮光照出了他坚毅下巴上胡须的阴影。他把他的阅读眼镜推到了前额就像太阳镜那样，审视了Peter一会儿，黑色的眼睛冷静地搜寻着。这并不寻常——Mr Stark对他往往对他有某种令人分心的能量。“为了什么？”他最终问道，对着Peter扬起眉毛。</p><p>他脸红起来，后知后觉地意识到晚上9：45不是一个正常需要剪刀的时间。他将重心从一只脚移到另一只上，取下眼睛擦拭（并且避开了眼神接触），他含糊地说道，“我的头发。我不……不想令人尴尬……我不想在慈善舞会上令你尴尬。”他指了指他的脑袋，拒绝地指向那有些张牙舞爪的过长卷发。</p><p>Mr Stark平静的凝视在Peter眼睛上方的某个地方停留了一会儿。他把平板放到了腿上，拍了拍他身边的沙发靠垫。“我<strong><em>喜欢</em></strong>你的头发，”在Peter走过来的时候他和他说，Peter拖着脚步走着，在和年长男人有相当一段距离的沙发位置上坐下来。“你的头发……很漂亮。”</p><p>对这样的承认Peter僵住了，他的脸和身体在男人的仔细注视中变得滚烫。Mr Stark对他伸出可靠、粗糙的手时他闭上了眼睛，当他感觉到一缕卷发被拉紧然后释放时，他非常细微地颤抖起来。“我可以为你预约个时间去剪头发，”他提出来，他说话的方式透露出一丝的不情愿。</p><p>透过鼻腔里吸了一口气，他马上摇了摇头，崇敬地小声说，“如果您喜欢，我会留着的。”在随之而来的静默中，Peter睁开眼；他看到他偶像的脸近得不适宜，他为此害羞起来，一阵激动的感觉在他的胃里涌过，男人的目光难以解读，他的手和Peter的脸庞间只有些许距离。</p><p>而后什么东西转变了，Mr Stark坐了回去，动作慵懒而自信，以完美的令人分心的天才形象目光扫过室内。Peter的身体随着紧张的消弭而放松下来，有那么一会儿因着压力水平的改变而出了神。“这取决于你，”Mr Stark漫不经心地告诉他，“想帮我做些事情吗？”</p><p>Peter为这活跃了一些。“当然！在实验室吗？在这么晚的时候？什么事？”</p><p>Mr Stark纵容地露出笑容，他站起来，随意地对Peter伸出手。他握住了那只手，一如他往常做的那样为短暂的接触，以及为像Tony Stark这样的一个男人引导着站起来的感觉而高兴。“不，只是在我的卧室……我不是这个意思，Pete，冷静下来，如果你继续那样脸红的话，我可以在你的额头上煎鸡蛋了。你以为我是哪种人？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony为邀请Peter去他卧室这件事感到奇怪的紧张。他的卧室是一个有品位的空间，他总是这么想，和房子的其余部分的现代感相匹配，但有着额外的木头家具和长绒毛的灰色地毯。房间很大很开阔，加利福尼亚式的特大尺寸的床占据着适当的位置而非主导整个空间。从落地窗往外看是一片极佳的纽约城风景。那个孩子当然会印象深刻，对吗？</p><p>显然他是。Tony看着他的双眼扫视过每一样东西，奢侈品牌子和框起来的照片以及折了角的书同样地抓住了他的目光，喜欢Tony进来时房间亮起来的方式，表面上看上去寻常的天花板隔片如同日光一样发着光。他灰蓝色的眼睛在凌乱的床上徘徊了一下。那是一堆乱糟糟的枕头和毯子，和房间里其他部分的相对整洁形成了鲜明的对比——即使是书桌也是相当干净。“我讨厌在一张铺好的床上睡下，”Tony解释道，为Peter盯着看时被叫到，跳了起来的样子而笑。他一直讲着，于此同时他走向通向他大得没道理的衣柜的拉门，某种意义上他很高兴衣柜的门都是关着的，这样他就不必解释为什么他拥有这么多的高级西装。“把每样东西放回我喜欢它们待着的地方花上了不少时间。”</p><p>在一张连着门的巨型镜子前Tony挥了一下手，镜子被激活了，如同一张屏幕一样发着微弱的光茫；同时他的手表投影出镜子的操控面板。“启动穿衣协议，”他向房间命令道。随后他转过身对着Peter。“我一直想看看让这个在其他人身上奏效有多难。往前走一步。”</p><p>他看着那个孩子立即照做，眼神在自己穿着睡衣的映像和Tony间来回的时候看上去有点不安。Tony低下头随便按了一个按钮，只想给Peter看看这是干什么用的。</p><p>那个孩子叫喊了一声，后退了一步，脑袋在他看他自己和镜子时来来回回地摆动。他好气地抬起一只胳膊，当映像完美地映照出他的时候露出了灿烂的笑容，对这个科技感到了快乐。Tony对镜子中的Peter宠溺地笑起来——他正穿着一套非常Tony Stark风格的西装，黑色的衣服装点着红色的领带口袋和丝巾，脸上戴着飞行员太阳镜。那非常可爱，仿佛那个孩子在万圣节的时候扮演他。Peter从地面上抬起他赤裸的脚来检查他的映像所穿着的牛津鞋的鞋带，显而易见地为细节上所花的心血，以及随着他的映像移动，在关节上堆积的衣服的方式感到印象深刻。“Mr Stark，这棒极了！是您造出来的吗？”</p><p>Tony点头；那基本正确。他写了一些代码，然后让他的人工智能完善它，每天给他反馈，但他创造了人工智能，所以Tony至少是间接地制造了这个程序。“我想我们可以用这个来为你选出一套西装，”他说，为这个孩子对他展露灿烂笑容的方式而吞咽。太美了。它轻敲了一个按键，太阳镜消失了，露出了他的健康轮廓。“我觉得这太像个迷你我了。不管怎样，对于黑色来说你太有活力了些。”Tony不知道这话什么意思，显然Peter也不知道，但在男人操控着手指让西装变成春绿色的时候他也并没有评论什么。</p><p>他们都笑了出来——那是一个相当滑稽的样子。“我看上去就像我为孩子们主持着一档游戏节目，”Peter开心又欢乐地说。说完，他用一种傻瓜播音员的声音说，“大家好，欢迎回到Lil Titans节目，在这里我们强迫小孩参与进生死搏击赛来赢得小狗。我是你们的主持人，Peter P.，稍后请继续手看究竟谁会将这周Lil Titans的荣誉勋章带回家！”</p><p>“哪种狗狗？”Tony问，对于一档孩子们为一只小狗而打架的节目主意笑得根本停不下来。</p><p>Peter耸了耸肩，对Tony微笑起来。“只是一只来自收容所的田园犬。但他是一个非常非常好的男孩。所以值得。”</p><p>有什么东西猛拉着Tony的胸膛，他清了清他的喉咙，低头开始认真拨弄控制面板。在尝试过海军蓝和褐红色，他在浅橄榄灰上停下来，被合身的西装突出了腰部的纤细，帮助那个孩子看上去高了一点所触动。Peter为此显而易见的感到高兴，在镜子前转来转去来看他自己，但没有提出见意或批评。“有什么偏好吗，kid？”他问，快速地滚动过各种样试的领带。</p><p>那个孩子的目光遇上了他的，温柔，甜蜜，还有Peter。“我会穿任何你想我穿的，”他坚持，于其中的真挚让Tony的膝盖发软，让他想要把那个孩子每天都打扮起来向全世界炫耀还有——</p><p>他摇了摇头拜托了这个念头。“那么我想紫色的领带，”他建议道，在进行挑选的时候完全没有看Peter——温和的丁香紫。“你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>镜子中穿着西装的映像令人炫目，T台就绪，秀色可餐，但Tony的眼中唯有那个穿着睡衣，赤脚站在那里的男孩，他看上去就像Tony刚才给了他一盏魔灯而非帮他挑选出一套西装。“太<strong><em>棒了</em></strong>，Mr Stark.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他们准备好去参加慈善舞会的时候，大家都对着他大惊小怪的。Ms Nat的手指穿过他的头发，目光苛刻但表露着赞同，非常严肃地告诉他他很可爱。那让他红起脸，古怪地为被告知他拿得出手并值得赞扬而感到愉悦。“就我而言，需要一件马甲和一顶帽子，”队长开玩笑地说道，拍了拍他的肩。“但我有点过时了。”</p><p>“非常性感，”Bucky微不可闻地告诉他，表情和语气神秘莫测。没有其他人听见一段话，但Dr Banner评价了他的满面红光，询问他是否还好。Bucky拥有一种能力能够恰如其分地说出Peter需要听的话，无论Peter是否知道他想要听什么。在那个方面他是一个好朋友，如果他认为需要就不惧于说些可能会被认为很奇怪的话。那正正好是那种他需要让他来感觉更自信一些的东西。作为一个可爱实习生在会场中跟着Tony见鬼了的Stark是一回事；成为一个挽着他臂弯的具有吸引力的年轻男性则是另一回事。</p><p>Peter知道这不是一场约会，但仍然。知道他可能会被误认为男友而非只是一个舞伴的感觉很好。他们甚至有那么点相配——从Mr Stark西装口袋中探出来的装饰方巾无疑是丁香色的。“这么着那些人就会知道把你还给我，”年长的男人在车里开着玩笑。那句说完，他接道，“好了，kid，冷静下来，这事没那么可怕。我会负责所有的交谈。”</p><p>Peter很害怕。他从没做过和这个有任何相似的事情。恐惧似乎逐渐让他的关节僵直，直到他在会场外的人行道上，聚会显然已经非常热闹——后见之明，Tony Stark当然会迟一点亮相——他完全没办法动作，呼吸不稳，强迫性地将他湿汗的手掌在他的口袋里擦干。他看到了门口的标志。“你没告诉我这是你的派对，”他屏息说，他的目光在此时扫过标志上的文字<strong><em>第九届Stark工业慈善舞会</em></strong>。</p><p>Mr Stark耸肩。“如果你知道我们会获得多少的关注的话，不认为你会来，”他直白地说。“来吧，Pete。”Peter闭上了眼睛，深呼吸了一下；在他这么做的时候，他感觉到Mr Stark的手掌放到了他的后腰，他感觉冷静了一点。他们开始走，在他们走进去时Peter睁开了眼睛。</p><p>会场美轮美奂，情绪照明、金箔、香槟杯，穿着优雅而性感的礼服的所有年龄段的女士，以及身着高级西服手持红酒杯的男士，应有尽有。对称的大理石楼梯通向二楼，那里甚至有更多的人，从那里Peter可以听见音乐，具有节奏感的现代感的，但同样典雅而迷人。他背上的手推得更用力了些，他向Mr Stark走近了半步。他把他们带到了房间的中央。突然间一打又一打的人围着他们迫近；所有的这些人仅知道Tony的名字，握他空余的手，对他笑容满面，对Peter笑容满面，握Peter的手，问他他有多喜欢在Tony的实验室工作。</p><p>“我——我——我，我爱这份工作，”他结结巴巴地对第一波有钱的上流人士说，引发他们一阵窃笑。第一个半小时在人们的猛烈攻势下度过，对于Peter晕晕乎乎的脑袋来说他们长得都一样，戴着巨大钻石耳饰叫他小可爱的年长女士，混合着同样这么做的商人以及他们别具一格的客套话。</p><p>“Stark！见鬼的你过得怎么样？”这至少是第三这样和Mr Stark打招呼的人了。Tony对他露出微小，比给其他人的更真诚一些，在几分钟之后他第一次直接地介绍了Peter。</p><p>“Peter，这是Dr Perilloux。他是MIT研究生招生主管；如果你能相信的话，在我还读大一的时候，他是负责我没让我炸掉实验室的博士生。Dr Perilloux，这是我在邮件里提到的那个孩子。介意和他聊一聊吗？”</p><p>Peter对这个对他伸出手来握的男人害羞地眨了眨眼。他非常英俊，深色皮肤，有着温暖的双眼和大大的笑容；他剃得很短的头发零星地冒着白发。“很高兴见到您，”当他握住男人的手的时候他礼貌地说道。</p><p>Dr Perilloux看着他已经如同他想要传授知识、进行辅导，显然信任Mr Stark告诉他的东西并发现有所价值。那令人放下戒心，Mr Stark对他的足够重视让这个男人同样地重视他这件事让他感到温暖。“很高兴终于见到你，Peter。Tony说你难以控制，但如果我能应付他试图把我的实验室变成炸弹，我就能保证我能应付你的生物脂陷阱。我能和你说说MIT吗？”</p><p>Mr Stark倾身在他耳边低语时，Peter手臂上的毛立了起来，“如果我把你留在这里你可以吗？”</p><p>“是——是的，sir，”他磕巴地说道，同时回复了他们俩，让Dr Perilloux拉着他的手臂把他带走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter很快发现他非常喜欢Dr Perilloux，而Dr Perilloux也非常喜欢他。“我知道你离开了一些年，”他在那件事发生前时刚这么说。“但我希望当你开始申请的时候，你的研究生申请出现在我的桌上。明白了吗？”</p><p>Peter对他露出笑容，又一次和他握手。“当然，Dr P。我真的非常希望您能什么时候能来实验室串个门？”</p><p>“只要你也来我的，”他愉快地讨价还价着，拍了拍Peter的肩膀。“我大概得在我的妻子喝太多香槟之前找到她，所以我会让你回到Tony身边。你能自己做到吗？”</p><p>Peter点头微笑着，在男人将他一人留在衣着考究的陌生人群中时略有摇晃。扫视着寻找那个熟悉的面孔花了很久一段时间，但他最终发现了Mr Stark正在二楼讲述一个愉快的故事。看到他让他放松下了他不知什么时候紧绷起来的肩膀，有那么一刻他只是看着那因发现他而高兴的表情穿过他英俊的面孔。</p><p>当他来到二楼的时候，被Mr Stark迷住的观众已经散了，Mr Stark靠在阳台上，正和一个从Peter的角度看不到的男人交谈。他的黑眼睛遇上了Peter的，从他戴着的冷硬表情上柔和了一些；他示意Peter撒谎给你前，当他走得足够近时，他能听到介绍的最后一点。“——在我的实验室研究一个极富创新性的生物脂项目。Peter，来见见Norman Osborn。”</p><p>在他们目光相遇的时候Peter的血都凉了，这个名词回荡着，仿佛被扔进楼梯井中一般。那个男人向Peter低下他的鼻子，挑起眉，对他眨眼，缓慢露出一个猥亵的假笑，他勾起的嘴唇只足够让他知道他被认了出来，他被找到了。这件事的惊吓如同吞下了一个巨大的冰块，锋利、疼痛而冰冷，堵在他的喉头，沉在他的胃里。</p><p>Peter没有伸出他的手，Norman也没有。“很高兴见到你，”他僵硬地说。男人歪过头。“抱歉这么粗鲁，Mr Stark，但我很口渴。我会马上回来的？“</p><p>没有去等允许或是对上Mr Stark关切的注视，他转身大步离开，对抗着恐慌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“非常可爱的实习生，”Osborn平平地说道，他俩看着Peter走开，他后背僵直，肢体语言非常紧张。“他的合同要多少？”</p><p>Tony猛地看向另一个男人，站直身体，这样他就没再把重量放在阳台的栏杆上了。“非卖品，”他冷声说，不再费心掩饰对他这个在Stark工业占领每一个他们共享过的市场之前的旧日商业老对头的天生厌恶。</p><p>Osborn的眼神流露着计算、会意，就像他和记者时那样，Tony感到他显然在被玩弄。那个孩子是个重大弱点；他需要一个更好的策略在处理这件事。“啊，”那个男人轻巧地说。“所以这是一更像个盖尼米德式的情况。”</p><p>虽然花了点时间，但典故浮现在了Tony的脑海中，他转变为一个更为具有侵略性的站姿，在一种表现漫不经心的假象中手插在兜里。“他是我的实习生，不是一个性玩具。别像那样谈论他——或是我。”</p><p>那个男人清了清他的喉咙。“完美。如果他没被预定，那么，我想请他今晚和我一起回家。我可以想出一些方法来说服他。”</p><p>突然之间，Tony的手紧紧地钳住了另一个男人的手腕；他不记得他动了。“你绝对不会，”他逼近Osborn假笑的脸嘶声说，暴怒令他难以保持声音中的冷静。</p><p>“你在向我表态[注]，Stark。”</p><p>[注]原文是you’re showing your hand，一语双关，一种意思是指Tony的动作，另一个是指Tony表露了态度</p><p>他们互相盯着彼此。Tony冷静不下来。怎么样才能在没有真正宣布某个人所有权的情况下宣布某个人的所有权？最终，当Osborn转过身——表面上要去找Peter——Tony宣布了他的所有权，他高傲地斩钉截铁地说：“Mr Osborn，我希望你不会坚持在我面前勾引我的<strong><em>男朋友</em></strong>。”</p><p>“你的男朋友？”Osborn马上回答道，发出的声音吸引了其他的聚会参加者。</p><p>Tony知道在他以虚假的友好态度说的时候，有至少半打的眼睛盯着他的脸。“我本来准备等到稍晚一些的时候宣布，但如果你强迫我，我会去找他，然后我们现在就会宣布。”</p><p>Osborn的笑容相当虚伪。“请做吧。多棒啊，Tony。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter凝视着镜中的自己，紧抓着水槽，在他试图捕捉到呼吸的时候过度换气，感谢似乎没其他人在用这间卫生间。他不认为一个在Stark工业活动中的洗手间惊恐发作对于Tony Stark的舞伴来说会是一个好形象。</p><p>他努力冷静下来，慢慢地成功做到了，心跳回复到正常的速度，恐惧重回正常水平。他呼吸。他想着Norman Osborn，他想着自那之后他生活的一切。最终他冷静到能够与镜中的自己对视并说，“好了，Peter，就去告诉Mr Stark你感觉不太好，想要回家。你可以做到的。”</p><p>他的手环发出了嗡嗡声，他低头看了一秒——手环通常不会发出声响。他感兴趣地花了一些时间查看它，试图让他的脑子不去思考他现在的情况，但在他结束寻找是什么功能发出声音之前，门砰的一声打开了，露出了一个表情急切的Tony Stark，他的手指担忧地穿过他的头发的时候眼神炽热。他们的眼神相遇，Mr Stark松了一口气。</p><p>“感谢上帝我找到了你，kid。听我说，我搞砸了，我告诉了一帮人我们在交往，我需要你配合我。哦！”他抓住了Peter的手臂，忽视了他车灯前小鹿的惊恐表情，静止发力，把身形更小的男人拉出洗手间外。“还有看在<strong><em>爱神</em></strong>的份上，kid，叫我Tony。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者Notes：<br/>我在叫这盖尼米德还是乔武的侍酒童子之间纠结。<br/>他们都是取自《皆大欢喜》，一部不那么受欢迎莎士比亚喜剧的第一幕。这由罗瑟琳德（Rosalind）说出，她打扮成一位名叫盖尼米德（Ganymede）的美少年，骗她男友为真正的“罗瑟琳德”而和她调情。这个故事超级基/性别流动/同样罗瑟琳德高调和她最好的朋友西利亚（Celia）睡了。<br/>她在与西莉亚交谈的一行中透露了她的秘密名字。 这点来自我的记忆，因为我懒得去（书里）确认，我想西莉亚是说：“但是当你是一个男人的时候，我该怎么称呼你呢？”罗莎琳德回答说，“我没有比乔武的持酒侍童更糟糕的名字，所以看起来你叫我盖尼米德好了。”<br/>这里超级搞笑的。这里有个可能不在你知识领域里的信息：盖尼米德是希腊神话中宙斯在奥林匹斯山上的持酒童子。大致故事是讲宙斯看到他，然后就像“卧槽那个屁股我滴天”，就把他劫走了，因为他太漂亮了。自那以后他就成了某种gay象征。所以罗瑟琳德基本就是在说，“我穿得像个美少年所以你最好叫我美少年。”<br/>有趣的是，盖尼米德是木星（Jupiter）的卫星之一，而这是宙斯在罗马神话中的等价物。“所以为什么他们用盖尼米德的罗马名字命名卫星呢？”如果你见鬼了较真的话你可能会这样问。好问题！这是因为盖尼米德的罗马等价物是Catamitus，catamite（娈童）这个词的起源。给注重细节的人解释一下，一个catamite是一个年轻的男性性奴。<br/>总的来讲我选择《皆大欢喜》的引用而非直接引用希腊神话是因为在神话中我觉得适合，讲述了一个有权势的男人和一个漂亮的凡人男孩坠入爱河的故事，宙斯通过把男孩变成老鹰抓住他字面意义上地绑架了盖尼米德。并不十分经过了双方同意。而戏剧中，从另一个方面来讲，可以被表演为某一种莎士比亚式的喜剧形式。这令人轻松愉悦，在罗瑟琳德和奥兰多（被玩♂弄的男友）间的关系非常甜蜜。同样，奥兰多很笨，这点我们将在Tony身上看到，在约会开始的过程中罗瑟琳德基本上得握着他的手，就像Peter大概会做的那样。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 全世界是一个舞台</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony不知道他是在做美梦还是在做噩梦。</p><p>他在这里，在他自己的年度活动派对上他的情感对象就在他的臂弯间，男男女女都好奇地嫉妒地色情地看着Peter，看他是怎么样的一个人：珍贵、美丽，昂贵，显而易见的<strong><em>归他所属</em></strong>。是他的，没人能分一杯羹。Tony的，因为他是最好的，他是最好的因为他是Tony的。</p><p>与此同时，即使Tony对这些看着他们穿过人群的人笑得灿烂而骄傲，交谈变为窃窃私语，即使他他揽着Peter的腰将他拉得离他更近，他能感觉到那个孩子肩膀的紧绷，他脊椎的僵硬，他脸上透露出的热度和不安。Tony感觉就像捕蝇草啪的一声合上了。他刚刚永久性地改变了Peter的人生，把他生拉硬拽进了公众的视野当中。他让他别无选择。当然，Tony非常确定那个孩子迷恋他，但那并不自然导致这个结果。</p><p><strong><em>我是个怪物</em></strong>，在他帮助Peter走上台的时候他想，他的腿像一只新生的幼鹿那样颤颤巍巍，与此同时他在空中挥着手。随即，他们站在了台上，Peter看上去就像他要晕过去，靠着Tony寻求支撑。Tony相当确定有外界看来这个举动看上去就像是在害羞和寻找安慰，所以在音乐安静下来的时候，他扶助了他的手臂接过了他的一些重量。他用他自由的另一只手敲了敲话筒，假装他还没有获得舞厅里每一个人的注意力，许许多多的人在充满敬畏的安静中靠在二楼的栏杆上，此时上百人拥向演示台。</p><p>“晚上好，”他向他们致意，一如既往的傲慢，”欢迎来到第九届Stark工业慈善舞会。如果你们还记得，上一年我们超出了我们两百万元的目标，为Heifer国际筹集到了三百万元。”喧嚣的掌声；Tony没有说他填了筹集的基金。那样子的话会让这件事更漂亮一点，他们都知道。“去年，我们选择了男孩女孩俱乐部作为我们筹集资金的接收方，我们把目标定在了吸引人的三百二十万元。你们认为我们能做到吗？”更多的欢呼声。Tony能看见人群中对准他的相机，还有他身侧美丽的红晕满面的害羞的男孩，尽管在这样的情况下，Tony也能通过余光看到他正崇敬地看着他。</p><p>“让我们一起看看我们是否做到了。来人放下帷幕好吗？”</p><p>Tony引导着Peter转身，他们身后巨大的红色天鹅绒帷幕抖动起来，猛地一颤，掉在了地上堆成一堆；显示出数字$3,764,940。他看到那个孩子的嘴唇张成了<strong><em>wow</em></strong>的形状，他们身后的人群爆发出目前为止最响亮的一轮掌声。他转过脸再一次面对人群等待着掌声减弱，他的心跳开始跳得越来越快，因为那一刻越来越近。</p><p>“我还要宣告另一件事，”Tony对着话筒说。“我猜我想宣告多少件事就能宣告多少件，毕竟这是我的派对。但这件事非常特殊。你们中的一些人可能在好奇这个我带上台的人是谁。”</p><p>一阵笑声从台下的人群中传来，有人不敢相信地喊了出来，“没错，Stark，那个孩子是谁？”</p><p>Peter转过头看他，眼睛睁大了，嘴唇分开了一点点。他犹豫着，在Peter的脸上搜寻，他看到那个孩子坚定了他自己，然后抓住Tony的手，十指相交，对着人群转过他羞怯的笑容和发红的脸颊。反应震耳欲聋，欢呼和喊叫，质疑从每一个方向向他们掷来，而且就因为他他妈的可以，Tony把他们交握的手牵到他的嘴边吻了吻Peter的手背，在他这么做的时候深深地看进他的眼睛，确保他能在那双眼睛里看到能够捕获他们俩的海平面上的风暴。他的胸膛感觉到了紧绷，他意识到他的脸颊正因为拉扯着他嘴唇的笑容而疼痛。</p><p>艰难地把他的视线移开，他对着话筒清了清他的嗓子，在等待人群让他讲话的时候从架子上拿下了话筒。“所有人，我非常骄傲地向你们介绍Peter Parker，我的……男朋友。对他打声招呼吧。”在交谈声、欢呼声，以及怀疑的喊叫着比如<strong><em>那个孩子多大</em></strong>的质疑声中有一叠声的<strong><em>你好</em></strong>。Peter害羞地挥挥手，仍然脸红着，把他的头发别在耳后。<strong><em>太可爱了</em></strong>。“你们中的许多人被介绍他是我的实习生，这也没错。在他获得工作后我们在实验室里相爱；相当经典，真的。”零落的笑声。室内有些紧张，但氛围仍不至于消极。Tony能勉强应付。</p><p>故意避开没去看Peter的脸，他转身向他询问，冲动地接下去：“我很高兴地告诉你们，Peter将会选出今年的筹资受益者。Peter？”</p><p>他把话筒递给那个孩子，在Peter递给他一个显然在说<strong><em>见鬼的搞什么，Mr Stark?</em></strong>的眼神的时候，试图用他的目光传递歉意。他的双手颤抖着，Tony将他的手指握的更紧了些，他面向人群，深深地吸了一口气，眼睛闭上了一秒钟。他睁开眼，突然间他的眼睛变得明亮，他的笑容非常甜蜜。“你们好——哦，太响了，抱歉。大家好。”他停顿得有点太久了，嘴张了张，接着摇了摇头，笑容变得羞涩起来。“抱歉。我之前从没在超过二十的人群前讲过话，我非常紧张。”</p><p>那个孩子是个天才。Tony能看到人们为他倾倒；完全以每个人都会的方式被Peter迷倒。同时这还能为他赢得时间，聪明极了。“我——我非常高兴能够宣布今年的受益人，今年我们将捐赠给——北太平洋海洋清理基金会，一个致力于从海洋里移除塑料——包括塑料微粒——的组织。”Peter对这些因宣布而起的掌声露出大大的笑容。<strong><em>很棒的选择，kid</em></strong>，他爱恋地想。</p><p>“呃，”他尴尬地继续说，微微挪动脚步，看向Tony寻求指导。“保护蜜蜂，种更多的树，清洁海洋？[注]”</p><p>注：Save the</p><p>bees, plant more trees, clean the seas?</p><p>Tony安抚地点头，胸口收缩着，人们再一次欢呼起来，他微笑着从Peter手中拿过话筒。在冲动之下——就像那晚他做的每一件事那样——他把Peter拉近，短暂地将他的嘴唇在他的额角印了一下。这引发了有一阵来自观众的响亮反应，包括更多的对他们关系的质疑，但Tony的声音盖过了他们。“你听见他说的了。不管怎样，如果我们杀死了地球，从外星人那里拯救世界就没意义了，对吧？”又一次礼貌的笑声。“好了，把目标牌放下露出海报吧。”</p><p>在酝酿的片刻后，巨大的白色帆布从他们看不见的后面展开，以普通字体印刷出来的$4,000,000显示于上。在掌声中，Tony关上了话筒，把它放下来，对观众们比了一个和平的手指，然后引导着Peter去了后来。他们会从后面出去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们在走去车里的路上没有说话，但Mr Stark也没有放开他的手，直到他为他打开车门引他坐进去，在他这么做的时候他通过车窗告诉Happy待在驾驶座。门关上了，在Mr Stark绕到另一边的时候Peter对上了后车镜里Happy的视线。他受到的惊吓一定很明显，因为男人的眼睛眯了起来，他迫切地低声问，“孩子，发生什么见鬼的事了？”</p><p>Peter张开嘴准备回答，但发现不知道该说什么。<strong><em>Mr Stark刚刚告诉全世界我们在约会，而我不知道为什么</em></strong>。<strong><em>没有事先警告我就选择了一个慈善机构来接受数百万美元的捐款。Tony见鬼的Stark握着我的手吻了我的额头。</em></strong>没有任何一项事有益处，所以他只是对Happy无助地耸了耸肩，这时门打开了，他所有的最为狂野之梦滑进了汽车后座。“去塔里。”他告诉Happy，完全没看Peter。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>汽车开始行驶，除了发动机一切都悄无声息，Peter和Mr Stark都比往常和门挨得更近了一些，没有看彼此。焦虑像酸一样吞噬着他的胃，他感觉到他无法呼吸了。他做错了什么吗？为什么会发生那样的事情？Tony不会不对他生气？接下来会发生什么呢？</p><p>手机嗡嗡作声。Peter跳了起来，但那是Mr Stark的手机。他拿出手机看，他的表情变得痛苦起来，随后僵硬地接了起来。“这里是Tony。”</p><p>Peter几乎不能听到另一头的Rogers队长，声音危险——在那之下，其他的复仇者们叫喊着，他们的话语无从辨别。“<strong><em>你他妈的在做什么，Tony?</em></strong>”</p><p>Tony抬头看着车顶。他的嘴唇弯成了O的形状，吐出了一声刺耳的呼吸。他的声音很平静。“如果我知道，你不认为我会告诉你吗？”对此Peter情不自禁地在他的手后头露出了一个小小的微笑。他不能听清楚Roger队长的回复，但那听起来非常愤怒。“我<strong><em>知道</em></strong>你这么说，”Mr Stark发出了哀嚎。</p><p>“<strong><em>那么为什么你这么</em></strong>做<strong><em>？</em></strong>”</p><p>有那么一小片刻那双黑色的眼睛对上了Peter。“有个人告诉我他们会把他带回家。所以我就，这么说了。他是我的男朋友。这样他们就不会那么做。”</p><p>在随之而来的停顿中Happy猛烈的吸气声格外响亮。Peter的双手没有知觉。他模糊地想要知道那是不是Osborn。他发自内心地想要知道Mr Stark是不是在保护他或是占有他，男人不想让其他任何人拥有他的这个念头令他的胃里有什么东西在翻转。</p><p>队长的声音听上去很紧张。<strong><em>“你不能想出其他方法让他们不那么做吗？”</em></strong></p><p>Tony抿起了嘴唇。“这是我首先想到的非暴力的选择。”</p><p>在电话的另一头传来了更多的叫喊声。那里有一些争吵声和一声响亮、沉重的金属声，而让Peter惊讶的是，下一个讲话的声音是Bucky的。“那个孩子还好吗？”他平和地询问道，之后，稍稍温和地说，“在你患上动脉瘤之前坐下来，Steve。”</p><p>Mr Stark的目光完全对上了他，用漆黑的注视传达疑问。Peter感觉到那目光沉重得如同男人全力把他推到了车门上一般。片刻后，他意识到他确实是在等Peter回答Bucky的问题。Peter眨了眨眼，试图讲但却没成功，最后给Mr Stark比了一个大拇指，脸红得厉害到他的耳朵都烧了起来。“他说她很好，”Mr Stark最后回复道，他探寻的凝视徘徊反复。Peter肯定地快速点头，他们再一次错开了视线。</p><p>Bucky在电话里哼了哼声。“<strong><em>他最好是</em></strong>，”他清楚而平静地说。Peter几乎不能听到电话背景音里Ms Nat在喊的关于他的什么话。手机哔了一声宣告这通电话结束了。Mr Stark的手慢慢地落回他的腿上，他们都直直地盯着前方看。</p><p>Happy头一个打破了沉默。“他妈的怎么回事，Tony？”</p><p>在任何人说任何东西之前，Peter的手机响了。他犹豫地从他的口袋拿出来，脸色发白地接通了电话，他的脸上写满了恐慌，与此同时他低声说，“是的ma’am?”</p><p>“<strong><em>Peter</em></strong><strong><em>，这里是Pepper Potts。我刚看到新闻，我们能聊聊吗？</em></strong>”她的声音很温柔，但也很严肃和紧急。他点点头，随即意识到他必须又一次讲话说出是的ma’am。</p><p>“您不想先和Mr Stark讲话吗，Ms Potts？”话题里的男人在被提到名字时肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下，紧张了起来。</p><p>“哦，不，甜心，我们现在彼此不说话，”她甜蜜地说道，蓄意谋杀的意图隐藏在她无害的语调中。<strong><em>“我恐怕我需要看在公司的份上要求你做一些事。你准备好了吗？”</em></strong></p><p>这段交谈仁慈的简短。“是的ma’am。……好的。……哦，我明白，那个……有道理。……是的ma’am。……不ma’am。……我知道了。……我会的。……您也是，晚安。”</p><p>Peter按下了“结束通话”，把手机安稳地放在腿上。一阵沉默，Peter将这一阵沉默的时间花在了看透过Mr Stark衬衫散发出来的非常微弱的方舟反应堆的光上，这光几乎都藏在了黑色领带下。“你听到了吗？”他轻声询问男人，目光没有从他的胸口上抬起。</p><p>“……不，kid。她说了什么？”</p><p>Peter提醒自己呼吸。“她说告诉你你是一个——一个——一个<strong><em>笨蛋</em></strong>，”他结结巴巴地说。Happy喷了一下鼻息。“还说这件事完全可以避而不谈，如果不是，呃，如果不是你让我代表公司做出决定的话。”</p><p>Mr Stark慢慢地点头。“那，那确实。”</p><p>他继续挣扎地讲下去。“她让我装作你的——你的——”他不能说那个词，他在这个词上噎住了。“她让我装作那个……我们……你明白的……”他吞咽了一下。“在一起。”</p><p>“在一起，”他重复说道，声音一片空白。</p><p>“在一起，”Peter同意道，声音几乎像是一声吓坏了的喃喃。</p><p>Mr Stark清了清喉咙，手尴尬地抓过他漂亮的下巴。“那么做的话这就不会看起来像是我让一段随便的风流事决定几十亿美元公司的发展。”</p><p>Happy再次喷了一下鼻息。</p><p>“<strong><em>我说了好</em></strong>。”Peter强迫自己一下子全部说出来，他感觉到Mr Stark的眼睛刷的一下看向了他的那半边脸。他坚决地看着窗外。</p><p>“你说了好，”男人在他说完又重复了一遍，语调透着难以置信。</p><p>Peter紧张地点头。“我说了好。”</p><p>“为什么？”Peter用他的余光瞧了他一眼，看到了困惑、担忧和自责出现在男人的脸上。</p><p>“朋友是用来做什么的？”他尖着嗓音说，距离他想要的漫不经心的语调差了一英里。Happy在前座发出了一声像是受伤了的动物会发出的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在Pepper带着那个孩子到另一间房间里谈话的时候，Tony相似地坐在他自己的起居室沙发上被迫回答着他，因为一些未知的原因，让其免费租住在他的塔里的（以严刑逼供出名的）西班牙宗教法庭。<strong><em>这些不知感恩的混蛋</em></strong>。</p><p>“你让那个孩子装作你的男朋友，”Nat问道，终于听上去比起愤怒更多的是疲倦了。</p><p>Tony对她皱起眉。“Pepper是那个让他么这么坐的人，不是我。”</p><p>“Tony，<strong><em>好好</em></strong>想想到底是谁让她不得不那么做。”</p><p>说的有道理。</p><p>突然之间Steve弯下腰靠近了他的脸，目光坚硬，“Tony，那个孩子被你迷住了，你知道这点的。他会为了你做任何事情。”Tony垂下了目光，沉默着，罪恶感在他的胃里收缩。显然那正是Steve寻找的东西。“我告诉过你，Tony，我告诉过你你必须让这个孩子主掌这件事。为什么你没听？”</p><p>Tony看着自己的双手。他的耳朵烧了起来。“我只是<strong><em>需要</em></strong>那么做，”他告诉Steve的鞋子，声音破碎的。他清了清喉咙。“我需要他是<strong><em>我的</em></strong>，而且<strong><em>安全无虞</em></strong>。”</p><p>Nat的手撞上了他的后脑勺，但那并不痛。当他抬起头，房间里的气氛似乎从愤怒转为了失望和同情。在后面的Bruce看上去非常的不舒服，双手插在衣兜里，眼睛看着鞭伤，就像他怕被征求意见。Tony一点都不怪他。</p><p>“你准备做什么？”Barnes问他。</p><p>Tony在思考怎么回答的时候对上了他的目光。“当一个棒极了的假男友？”他试探道。他为他的努力收到的呻吟声和重叠的斥责声告诉他这会是一个漫长的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>凌晨三点，在经历了数小时他是否确定，他是否能够应对公众注意等等诸事，由Ms Nat和Ms Potts领上床后，Peter仍能听到冷静和不冷静的声音轮流从起居室传来，他知道Mr Stark的夜晚远还没结束。</p><p>为什么他那么做了？</p><p>明显的、愚蠢的、最先浮现的答案是Peter想要是真的的；Mr Stark对他拥有着超过亲情和师徒情的感情。也许Mr Stark也喜欢他。也许Mr Stark觉得他很可爱。也许Mr Stark想要他。</p><p>Peter闭上了眼，关于Tony投在他们交握的手上目光中的热意以及他的嘴唇触碰在Peter的指关节上的压感的记忆，令他的身体感到刺痛。被拉着挨着他，被他胸膛和手臂的肌肉包围的记忆。胡渣抵在他的前额，一个吻落在他发际线的感觉。在沉默中坐在回家的车上，Mr Stark在夜晚中在城市的灯光下模样，英俊、成熟，充满了Peter无法触及的想法。在那样短的时间里他成功地那着麦克风进行了讲话时的骄傲和喜爱。那相配的口袋方巾和领带。</p><p>还有其他合理的解释吗？</p><p>或许那只是古怪的性情和父性本能。或许Mr Stark只是喝了太多就——尽管，不，Peter非常肯定他在派对上没喝一滴酒。</p><p><strong><em>或许他想要你</em></strong>，他心里贪婪的什么东西低语道。<strong><em>或许他想要你，也只要你</em></strong>。关于Mr Stark目光中的热意的记忆再一次席卷过他，就像融化的巧克力，滚烫黏人，而那正是他现在所想的颜色，黑暗而丰富的巧克力色。</p><p>他硬了。</p><p>疲惫和兴奋，他昏昏沉沉地慢慢伸出一只手，从他的胸部滑到下身，隔着Mr Stark给他买的那件高级的丝质的睡衣扫过他的勃起。那感觉——那感觉——太<strong><em>好</em></strong>了。 炽热而紧急，丝绸的光滑在他光洁的皮肤上发出令人愉快的挑逗。他的身体很热，欲求不满，双腿大开，他在房间黑暗的寂静中气喘吁吁，想象着Mr Stark笼罩在他身上，用先前那样热烈的表情看着他。<strong><em>我们在实验室里坠入爱河</em></strong>，他重复着，如同那是他脑海里的圣歌，直到它听起来不像记忆，更像是事实的陈述。</p><p>Peter把头埋进枕头里，弓起背，在枕头里叫喊出<strong><em>Mr Stark！</em></strong> 当他射出来时，他的身体僵直在弯曲当中，喘不过气来，洗刷过他的感觉让氧气变得似乎多余，直到结束，他喘着气倒回床上。</p><p>他该做什么？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者Notes：<br/>All the world's a stage,<br/>And all the men and women merely players.<br/>朱本译：<br/>全世界是一个舞台，所有的男男女女不过是一些演员。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 全世界是一个舞台多情种子总做怪事儿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>观看余波有种奇怪的有趣。</p><p>Tony沉默地和他的同事一起坐着看着新闻，在他们第四次看电视新闻剪辑中的某个混蛋时避免眼神接触——只花了几个小时就让他们找到了某个声称认识Peter的人。</p><p><strong><em>“没错，我和他上了同一所高中。我们只有二十岁，他总是说他会在二十一岁前和富人结婚，但我觉得他在开玩笑。对我来说他没那种长相。”</em></strong>Tony第一次听到的时候，他有点噎着了；嫉妒是如此明显，以至于刺目。没人能说Peter不漂亮。</p><p>自他的身后传来一声不满的声音，Tony在他的位置上转过一些来，看到当下热议的男人加入到了他们当中。他的头发因睡觉而乱糟糟，但他穿着便服，手握成拳头揉着一只眼睛，另一只恼怒地翻着白眼。“Flash Tompson在新闻里骂我是个以色换钱的人，”他微弱地说道，绕过沙发微妙地坐在了扶手上——尽可能地远离Tony，他没法不注意到。</p><p>Steve感兴趣地转向那个孩子。“所以你和这个孩子<strong><em>曾经</em></strong>是朋友？我们在讨论他是不是真知道你。”</p><p>Peter的眼睛没有离开报道记者，那个记者正在推测他身处何处以及他们小说般关系的长度。“我不会把他称为我的朋友。更像是一个霸凌者。事实上他把我推进过一个储存柜。”</p><p>这让Tony有点难掩怒火，眉头紧皱在一起，他张嘴准备说来做什么事纠正这事，但他有了更好的主意——仅此一次——保持着安静，与此同时屏幕上的女人把话题转换到了想知道为什么这一对没在公众面前被见到。“说到不在公众面前被看到，”Tony说道，在他意识到他未能在他讲话之前继续思考时，马上为冲刷过他的一阵懊恼闭了闭眼。<strong><em>老家伙</em></strong>，他在继续讲的时候想道，他小心地将语调和肢体语言保持随意。“Pepper告诉我我要带你出去约会。”</p><p>房间里变得让人不舒服起来。Bruce将电视静了音，嘟囔着关于咖啡的什么事情走开了。聪明的人。</p><p>Peter的脸红很红；他低头盯着他的双手。他抬头看了一眼——在所有人之中，看向了Barnes，他不明白为什么那个孩子会那样对待他——然后成功地假装平静地问道，“什——什么时候？”</p><p>Tony清了清喉咙，故意没有对上Steve或是Nat的目光。“今晚。如果可以的话。你……”他尴尬地停了下来。“呃，你有安排了吗？”</p><p>扑哧的一声笑声从那孩子的喉咙里头逃逸了出来，令Tony感到惊讶。他犹豫地露出一个笑容，那个孩子回他以一个害羞的小小笑容。“Mr Stark，您真的认为我可能拥有比和<strong><em>Iron Man</em></strong>一起出去玩更酷的安排吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter坐在吧台前，手里捧着一杯咖啡，和他自六岁起就对其拥有名人迷恋的男人讨论约会安排。</p><p>诚实地讲，这事太奇怪了他甚至没法做出反应，就继续前进，就像一切正常。“哦，kid？”Mr Stark说道，眼睛盯着他自己的马克杯。男人站在吧台的另一边，看上去很疲惫，他的山羊胡子比他往常长了一点。但仍然很英俊。总是很英俊。“你必须叫我Tony。如果你继续叫我Mr Stark的话那可就看起来太糟糕了。”</p><p>对于这点Peter的脸颊变得粉红。“好的，”他说。</p><p>Mr Stark对上他的目光，眉毛期待地抬了起来。“说吧。”</p><p>“现在？”</p><p>“没错，kid。现在。Tony。说吧。”</p><p>沉默无声。</p><p>Mr Stark的眼睛紧闭了一下。“转过去，”他命令道。Peter手臂上的毛发因此竖了起来但他照做了，他转了过去，因而他不能再看到他的“偶像变导师变朋友”？——“变男友”？“好了，kid。说吧，呃，说‘Tony Hawk’。”被对他而言这有多么困难这件事尴尬到，Peter嘟哝着这个著名的滑板运动员的名字。“大点声，kid。”</p><p>“Tony Hawk。”</p><p>“好孩子，”Mr Stark开玩笑地说道。Peter感觉到那字眼来到了他的下身，他喘了口气，喘声几乎听不见。“好了，现在，想象出Tony Hawk的样子然后叫他Tony。”</p><p>见鬼的Peter怎么能在Tony <strong><em>Stark</em></strong>刚把他叫作一个好孩子之后去想Tony Hawk呢？他挣扎了一会儿，强迫自己去想Hawk以及他所有关于人们告诉他他看上去长得像Tony Hawk的推特消息。“Tony，”他最后说道，语调平平。他听见Mr Stark在他身后猛地吸了一口气，他绝望地想要知道他在想些什么。</p><p>“很好，kid。非常好。好了。你能说一下Tony Stark，完整地来一遍吗？”</p><p>“Tony Stark。”因为某些原因这比较，也总是比较容易。</p><p>Mr Stark清了清嗓子。“Iron Man叫什么名？”</p><p>Peter的心开始跳得有些快，他在裤子口袋里把手握成了拳。“是叫，呃，是叫，Iron Man的，他的名字是<strong><em>Tony</em></strong>。”他的整个身体都感到滚烫和紧绷，他立即意识到Mr Stark的目光盯着他的后脑勺。</p><p>“叫我的名字。”</p><p>Peter闭上了眼，热度涌过他的身体如同一道波浪，他把那句话在他脑内重复播放苦苦忍受好几次时他的裤子变得紧绷起来。“Tony,”他喘息着说，即使他也能听出其中的热意。在他的身后，Mr Stark呛了起来，Peter僵住了身体，羞愧难当，等待着他的审判。</p><p>“你必须在厨房做这事吗？太不得体了。”</p><p>Peter的脸通红，饱含羞愧地抬头看到Rhodes上校。“那我应该把他带到我的房间里做这事吗？”Mr Stark立即反唇相讥。“那样做就更适合了吗？”</p><p>当Mr Stark回复的时候他才意识道那句评与事实上完全指向了年长的男人。上校看到了什么？忽略他有那么一部分在说<strong><em>好的，没问题，让我们在卧室里继续</em></strong>，他递给了上校一个歉意的笑容。</p><p>过了一会儿，男人回应了那个微笑，随后，他对Mr Stark翻了个白眼，说，“就把分级保持在少儿相宜，Tones。”</p><p>然后他们再一次独处了。“面朝我。”Mr Stark的语调完全不容置疑。那声音沿着他的脊椎如同冰一般滑落，他挣扎着遵从，缓慢地转过身，更加用力地抓着他的马克杯。年长的男人的双眼漆黑，苛刻，令人抵挡不住，Peter如人溺亡。“再说一次。”</p><p>Peter的嘴巴罢工了。他低头看着方舟反应堆，对着它说话而不是对着男人双眼中旋转的情绪。“Tony，”他喃喃道。</p><p>当什么东西碰到他的下巴将他的脸托起来的时候他吓了一跳。Tony Stark在碰他，让他的头仰起来，目光在Peter的脸上打量，令人无法探知的想法隐藏在其中。“看着我的眼睛，kid。我的名字叫什么？”</p><p>硬得如同一个石头，尴尬非常的，这些东西中的每一个都进入到另一个反馈循环当中，Peter的脑袋几乎要短路了。“<strong><em>Tony</em></strong>。”他说了没？他不记得了。但Mr Stark正笑着，他发出满意的声音，而那声音直直地冲向了Peter的硬挺，所以没错，他一定那么说了。</p><p>“做得很好，kid。”</p><p>然后他放开了手，Peter跌坐进他的椅子，他从马克杯里长长地喝了一口，用马克杯掩饰他的松了一口气，即使事实上他的遮挡一览无余，但他还是很高兴能把他的脸遮住。“你知道吗，”他对着马克杯里令人愉快的逐渐冷却的苦味液体说。他的声音带点气声地发出来，他在继续前清了清喉咙。“你知道吗，Mr Stark，你同样不能叫我‘kid’如果我们要去约会。”</p><p>Mr Stark对此埋在他自己的马克杯里轻笑，在回答之前他随意喝了口，“说得对，kid。那你怎么想？宝贝？纸杯蛋糕[1]？蜜糖？甜心？亲爱的？”</p><p>[1]cupcake：（经常用于称呼语中）指有魅力的女人; 指软弱和女性化的男人或男孩</p><p>有点被Mr Stark显而易见地享受着折磨他给惹恼到，Peter怒目而视，“叫Peter就好。”</p><p>“‘Peter就好’是一个奇怪的昵称，但没问题。你想去哪里约会，Peter就好？”</p><p>Peter翻了个白眼，耸了耸肩。“我不知道，Mr Stark。有什么规则吗？”</p><p>年长的男人哼了哼，转身给马克杯蓄满。“没规则，”他决定地说道。“任何你想要的。就只要足够公开，能让大家拍下我们的照片。”对于这点，Peter又想了一下已经出现在新闻当中的照片，Peter的——看上去英俊而优雅——在Tony Stark的臂弯中，红着脸，在年长的男人在他的额头落下一吻时愚蠢地咧着嘴笑着。他想知道Mr Stark是怎么看那一吻的。“有什么你在这个城市里总是想去的地方，大概？我们当然也可以去纽约以外的什么地方，如果你想的话。”</p><p>“我从没离开过纽约。”Peter想都没想地回答说。</p><p>这显然震惊了Mr Stark。他把马克杯重重地放了下来，以一种难以置信的目光看着Peter。“什么，从来没有？”Peter摇头，没说一个字，他有点尴尬。“纽约州还是纽约市？”</p><p>“纽约市，”Peter说。</p><p>“你从来没去过沙滩？没看过山？远足呢？野营呢？”每多提出一个见意Mr Stark的声音就提高一点，Peter面带羞愧地对所有的问题摇头。“你看过不是人工种植的树吗？”</p><p>“没有，大概。”Peter承认道。</p><p>“你知道怎么游泳吗？”</p><p>“不，sir。”</p><p>“你从来没有——”</p><p>“Mr Stark，纽约没有的东西，我就没有做过或者见过。”</p><p>那让他闭上了嘴。</p><p>Mr Stark看了看表，看上去心烦意乱。“操，我希望我知道，我会早把你带去这些地方的。我想现在计划去沙滩太迟了，我在早上有一个Pepper坚持我不能错过的会议……”</p><p>“您不需要带我——”</p><p>“Kid，我们都知道这个对话会怎样结束，所以让我们跳过一段，好吗？你能准备好上飞机，大概，两个小时之内？”</p><p>“Mr Stark，我认为您说过——”</p><p>他又被打断了,Mr Stark在他讲话的时候转了过去，想方设法转移话题。“我们不会走太远，kid，行程会少于一小时。下午一点在这儿见我。”</p><p><strong><em>行，当你那样说的话</em></strong>，Peter挖苦地想道。</p><p>他在下午一点前还有很多时间，所以他花了点时间喝完他的咖啡，思考他们几分钟之前进行的紧张的对话——那对话的强烈感觉仍让他的皮肤极度敏感地摩擦着衣服。Mr Stark发出的小小的声音，他触碰Peter脸庞的方式，他眼底的神色——当然，当然唯一可能的解释是他喜欢Peter。对吗？这个念头让他浑身温暖，但也紧张不安。</p><p>Peter能应对像Tony Stark的那样的男人吗？</p><p>他有任何接近优秀的地方吗？</p><p>如果他错了呢？</p><p>或许他应该冷静应对，等待Mr Stark首先行动。Peter担忧地咬住了唇，想着或许Mr Stark会觉得他不有趣。或许他能引诱男人来行动？</p><p>他，瘦骨伶仃极度贫困的Peter Parker， 能引诱到Tony Stark吗？</p><p>那很可笑。但值得一试？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好了，”Tony和镜中的自己争辩道，试图在他完全沉迷其中之前不去思考自Peter嘴中而出的他的名字的美妙发音。“好了，你不能做主动的那个，因为不平衡的权势会让Peter无法自由地回应你。好了。就这样。如果。或许如果我和他调情得足够多，他会有那个胆量做些什么。你觉得怎么样，Jarvis？”</p><p>“Peter极度的害羞，sir。”</p><p>“<strong><em>操</em></strong>，我知道，那很可爱。尽管现在很不方便。”</p><p>“与此同时他非常没有安全感。”</p><p>“好，不废话了，Jarvis，他——……哦。”Tony对此沉思了一会儿，前途明亮起来。“你是说我需要非常非常明显地让他知道我觉得他是世界上最棒的存在。”</p><p>“是一个可靠的策略，sir。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者Notes：<br/>We that are true lovers run into strange capers;<br/>but as all is mortal in nature, so is all nature in love mortal in folly.<br/>我们这种多情种子都会做出一些古怪事儿来；但是我们既然都是凡人，一着了情魔是免不得要大发其痴劲的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 您往溪水里看看，就能看到一个傻子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter小心翼翼地从他房间里探出头看走廊里有谁——幸运的是，那碰巧是他觉得能舒坦问出他的问题的人之一。“哦，Bukcy！你有一小会儿空吗？”</p><p>男人看上去惊呆了，一面是因为他突然出现在门里，另一个面是因为他的请求，但他点了下头，随着Peter的招手走进了卧室。“怎么理，Peter？发生什么……坏事了？”</p><p>Peter大概看上去一团糟糕——他能从他穿过头发的手感觉到他的头发打了结，而且他还没穿衣服。“不，不完全是，”他说道，在他的朋友身后关上了门。“我只是想要些意见，我没有……”他没有说完这句话，但Bucky看上去不像他需要他说完的样子。Peter清了清喉咙。“我从没约过会。我——我知道那不是一个真正的约会，但我不知道……就像，要穿什么，或是任何东西。而这会——”<strong><em>Ms Potts用什么词来着？</em></strong>“——被电视播报。”</p><p>“啊，”Bucky回答说，声音如常。那让Peter感觉好些了。“我理解。事实上我也从没有个像样的约会。”</p><p>Peter对着年长的男人皱起了眉头。“你没有？但你和Rogers队长——”</p><p>Bukcy耸了耸肩。“我想我们从没有过时间。即便如此，我还是能为你的约会把你打扮得漂漂亮亮的。正如你可能注意到的，我拥有完美无缺的品味。”他的确在对Peter微笑，短暂但是真诚，他走向衣柜开始翻看。“去洗个澡，你需要从你的头发开始。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不久后，Peter又穿上了衣服——穿上了紧身的深色裤子，靴子，还有前阵子他收到的时髦的衬衣——坐在床边，背对着在他身后拿着一把梳子的Bucky。“你觉得我应该和他调情吗？”</p><p>Bukcy哼了哼声。“或许吧。”</p><p>“我该怎么做呢？”</p><p>金属手在他的肩膀上短暂地放了一下。“你很喜欢Tony，是不是？”</p><p>Peter脸红得厉害。“不，我——”</p><p>“Peter。”他无法讲话，手掌摩擦着他的大腿，头羞愧地低了下来。片刻后，他感觉到梳子重回到了他的头发上，小心地对付着湿润的蜷曲。Bucky过了一会儿说，“在你想要触碰他的时候触碰他。说你想要说的东西。仅此而已。”</p><p>一个停顿。“你真的是一个非常好的朋友，Bucky。谢谢你，为了……为了你的诚实，以及率直。”</p><p>他感觉到另一个男人有点紧张，随即深呼吸了一下，再次放松下来。“做人诚实和率直非常令人愉快，”他说。他的话语非常真诚。“有许多我如今允许说的事情在四十年代时不被接受。见鬼，那时我们甚至没有‘同性恋’这个词。我不知道同性恋的存在。”</p><p>Peter突然能够明白像这样的事情能够对一个如同Bucky这样的人有多大的意义。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony能说Peter比平时稍微更努力地打扮了一下。他的头发更整洁了，他的靴子干净得闪闪发光，衬衣塞在了他的裤子里。但那仍是Peter，穿着他寻常会穿去实习工作的衣服。那实在太太甜蜜了，那让他停顿了一下。多么简单而真诚——就像Peter清理了他的小卡车，期盼着接Tony去舞会一样。和那些人们通常会为了和他的一场约会而穿上的线条毕露的裙子，画上的浓重妆容，或是古龙水浓郁香味多么的不同。</p><p>只是Peter。</p><p>“你看上去很不错，kid，”他含糊地说道，在Peter为了这个赞美羞涩地红起脸时转过头藏起他的笑容，Natasha热情地鼓励着他，<strong><em>见鬼的没错他干了</em></strong>。“我有个东西给你。”</p><p>他把花束递到那个孩子伸出的手上，注意到他脸上甜美的惊喜和困惑。“哦，Mr Stark，这不——”</p><p>“是Tony了还记得吗？还有相信我，你会需要它的。”他随意地靠在吧台上，带着深深的愉悦看着那孩子手中衣料展开，他的目光在布料上移上移下，双眼中闪烁着惊奇。“穿上试试。”</p><p>Peter看着他的眼睛看了一会儿，咬着他的唇；他看向Nat，在他开始穿上这件外套前她迫不及待地挥了挥手。外套很合他的身，就像它是为他量身定做的一样——它当然是，但在这样短的时间里要求做出来，这外套可以说完成得相当好。蓝灰色羊毛，垂到大腿中部，而当Peter颤抖的双手将大大的黑色纽扣扣好，将领子翻好，外套在腰部收紧，并在肩膀处漂亮地服帖。这件外套让Peter看上去很华贵，像是被宠坏了。Tony喜欢这样。</p><p>“我们要去哪，Mr Stark？”Peter问，打破了那串Tony一直以来忽视的“谢谢你和并不需要”。</p><p>“只是去北部，”他含糊其辞地说，示意那个孩子和他一起去电梯。“但我们会在外边待一会儿。车等着了，你准备好了吗？回头见，Nat。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>车程并不长。Mr Stark带了他的笔记本电脑，说，“我希望你不介意，kid，但我需要在我能把注意力集中在这事上之前写几封邮件。”Peter真的不介意——他喜欢透过窗户看那些建筑物和人群，他还特别喜欢看Mr Stark在他写邮件的时候脸上的表情，那表情显然是在模仿他所想象的如果他说话的话他会有的情绪。沮丧，烦恼，幽默。那很可爱。</p><p>“您知道在您写邮件的时候你会做鬼脸吗？”</p><p>“你知道，”Mr Stark缓慢地回复说，仍在打字，“你是个混小子吗？”</p><p>之后是飞机。“12座，”Mr Stark说，随即描述了这架飞机他所制造的引擎和调节器。</p><p>“我从没坐过飞机，”Peter喃喃自语。一条胳膊环上了他的肩，无论他是否准备妥当，他被领向了私人飞机。</p><p>结果是，Peter没准备好。</p><p>当他们完全进入飞机后，他肉眼可见地抖着。从各方面考虑，引擎很响也很小，即使这是一场对抗重力的战斗，更轻巧应该就更好，但不知怎的那更吓人了些。但Mr Stark驱赶走了他的担忧，领着他坐下来，只在Peter马上抓住了两边的扶手，双目紧闭时翻了一下下白眼。</p><p>“我们不一定要去，”Mr Stark说，声音温和。</p><p>Peter睁开了一只眼睛。“我想要能够旅行，”他认真地说，绝望地看着Mr Stark。</p><p>男人俯身过来，很近，近得足够让Peter闻到须后水和Mr Stark的气味。然后他听见了一声咔哒声——他的安全带——男人直起身体，对着他笑。“你脸红的时候很可爱。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony非常高兴。</p><p>那个孩子显而易见地惊呆了。他很兴奋，在飞机起飞进入航程时抓着扶手，笑容咧到耳根，双眼因害怕紧闭，他说，“Mr Stark，这太酷了……”</p><p>“需要我握着你的手吗，kid？”</p><p>Tony看着Peter紧张起来，想知道为什么他说了这句话，想知道他是否让他不舒服了。然后他看到某种像是决心的东西在Peter的眼里坚定下来，他把手递给Tony，说，“请那么做。”</p><p>他们的手碰到了，Peter的手指抓住了他的，温暖而柔软。当飞机开始加速，他抓得更紧了，在他们起飞时Tony看着害怕和高兴在那孩子的脸上争斗。那个孩子喘了口气，眼睛飞快地睁开，他倾身朝着窗户，从未放松过他握着Tony手的手。Peter看着纽约市以及所有位于其中的事物飞驰而去，Tony看着一个世界在他的眼前敞开。</p><p>是那时Tony知道了他想要把世界展示给Peter。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哇哦。”</p><p>“我知道，那美极了，不是吗？”</p><p>“……<strong><em>哇哦</em></strong>。”</p><p>看到了机会——并意识到自他们落地之后就</p><p>总是存在的相机对着他们——Tony的手臂环上Peter，把他拉近背靠着他的胸膛。那个孩子几乎没有注意到——他往外看着尼加拉大瀑布的壮丽景观，他的露只手套正抓着冰凉的栏杆。瀑布的水声很大，声响回荡在Tony的胸中，在他由于和这个在他臂弯之中的漂亮男孩如此靠近而砰砰直跳的心脏附近，男孩的双唇微分，因寒冷而鲜红，他的呼吸随着每一次吐气清晰可见。</p><p>他转过头对上了Tony的目光。“太美了，”他气声说。“这是我看过的最美的存在。”他的眼睛闪着光，他快速地迎风眨眨眼，水润的如同暴风雨的明亮的眼睛看着Tony，就像是他给了他这个瀑布而非带他来到这里。那让游客和相机退下了片刻，而他唯一能想到的就是<strong><em>kid，</em></strong>你<strong><em>是我见过最美丽的存在</em></strong>。</p><p>Tony倾身亲吻他的脸颊，只是一时冲动，享受着他怀抱中的小男孩，透过他们层层衣服微弱的温暖，他甜美的柑橘芬芳，以及Tony唇下他光滑柔软的脸颊。Peter变得紧张，紧迫地小声说，“Mr Stark，您在做什——”</p><p>“有相机，”他抵着他的脸颊低声回复，一只戴着手套的手捧起他的一侧脑袋，不小心弄歪了他的眼镜。他把眼镜摆正，随即让Peter和他的胸膛靠得更近了。“这样可以吗？”Peter点点头，在他的怀中放松下来，Tony抱着他，享受着崩腾的水流和冰雪美景。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter沉醉在瀑布的美景中，沉醉在它是如何在他耳边咆哮当中；当Mr Stark用他的身体覆盖住他时，他沉醉在他脉搏加速的方式当中，年长男人的双臂将他困在他的体温和位于激流之上的冰冷栏杆之中。他沉醉于在他们走过尼加拉大瀑布、纽约，看着临街小店时与男人的手相握，和他一起大笑，彼此相互靠近。</p><p>感觉到越发的有勇气，他颤抖着靠到了Mr Stark的身上。“我好冷，”他抱怨道，透过睫毛抬起眼看向英俊的男人。这并非不是事实——的确很冷，Peter不能感觉到他的鼻子或是脚趾了。</p><p>Mr Stark惊讶地低头看他。“抱歉，Pete，我忘了你太瘦了。”他看了看周围。“待在这里，我很快回来。”</p><p>Peter看着他大步走开，看上去位高权重，魅力非凡，而他在这里是多么的疯狂的一件事的念头再次洗刷过Peter，和Tony Stark一起，而非睡在St. Margaret’s酒吧下。这让他觉得头晕目眩——他重重地在一张长椅上坐下，只是为了试图消化这一切。然而他并没有这样的机会。</p><p>“Mr Parker！”</p><p>Peter跳了起来，对着刚刚突然坐到他边上的年轻女人尴尬地露出微笑。“哦——我们，呃，我认识你吗”他尽他所能地礼貌问道，然后他看到了话筒。“哦，我很抱歉，这问题真蠢，你是名记者！”</p><p>她对他灿烂一笑，撩了一下她的棕色短发，将话筒举得更靠近Peter了。“你现在正在和Tony Stark约会吗？”</p><p>Peter羞涩地对她露出微笑，向着话筒倾身，试着听上去不那么紧张。“呃，是的，ma’am，我是在和他约会。”</p><p>“你们在交往吗？”</p><p>Peter笑出了声。“我觉得我们在那个慈善晚会上已经说得很清楚了？”</p><p>“我想你们是的。所以那怎么样？全世界都非常想要知道。”</p><p>Peter张嘴想要回答一些一般性的东西，但他看到了Mr Stark正在往回走，看上去很担忧正在采访他的那个女人。“<strong><em>非常棒</em></strong>，”他轻声说。“希望你不介意？”</p><p>他站起来迎接男人，从他手中接过了外带的杯子。“热巧克力，”Mr Stark简短地说，越过他的肩膀看向坐在长椅上的女人以及她身后的摄影师。“一切还好吗？”</p><p>Peter回头看了一眼他们，然后回身踮起脚尖在男人长着胡须的脸颊上亲了亲，没有错过他这么做时他突然加快的呼吸。“一切完美。这是给我的吗——”他试图说<strong><em>Tony</em></strong>，但那个词没有说出来，而他知道他仍旧能被人听到。他恐慌的目光遇上了Mr Stark的双眼，但当他说出来时声音仍然流畅自然。“Anthony？”</p><p>Mr Stark的唇角翘了起来。“当然了，小蛋糕，”他被逗乐了地回答说，将手臂递给Peter。他让年长的男人将他从长椅那，从电视报道人员那领走，很高兴他冰凉的脸颊会掩盖住他尴尬的红晕。“下一站你想去哪？”</p><p>热可可非常美味，可可在他的牙床和舌头上灼烧，但其浓厚丰富的甜味迅速地将他从胃里温暖起来。“任何地方，”他轻松地回答道。“任何你想的地方。你应该尝尝这个，非常好喝。”</p><p>他们停了下来，在鹅卵石铺成的行道上挤在一起，无视围观者和路人，Peter把纸杯塞进Mr Stark的手里。他几乎不能透过太阳镜看到那双眼睛，几乎不能看到因带着爱意的笑容而皱起的眼角，他举起杯子顺从地抵着嘴唇喝了一小口。“好喝，”他赞同道。“你可以再走一会儿聊聊天吗？我想听听你的故事。那什么你成为十项全能队伍的首席？”</p><p>“你一定在开我玩笑，Mr Stark。”Peter在他们继续走过风景优美的小镇时笑着说，当他注意到几片小小的雪花在他们周围起舞时，他抬头看向天空。“你哪里都去过——什么事都做过。我才二十岁，我还从没做过任何很酷的事情。”</p><p>Mr Stark微微皱起了眉。“我以为你十九？”</p><p>Peter摇头，从他的饮料里又喝了一口，对着年长男人弯曲的眉毛上快速融化的雪花微微一笑。“我的生日过了有一阵子了。”</p><p>男人停下了脚步。“你的生日是七月一号，”他坚持地说道，声音提高了一点点。</p><p>Peter摇了摇头。“不，sir，是一月七号。你一定颠倒了月份和日子。”</p><p>“见鬼，kid；我很抱歉。为什么你没说任何事？”男人看上去真的在愧疚——那让Peter不舒服。</p><p>“不，不，Mr Stark，没关系的，我保证。我好几年没庆祝我的生日了。你不需要做任何事情。”</p><p>Mr Stark发出了哼声，显然被冒犯了，他变换了下姿势把Peter搂到他那侧。“我需要送你个礼物。你想要什么？笔记本电脑？车？你能开车吗?”</p><p>Peter对着这些见意有些结巴，没成功做到把他自己扯出Mr Stark的怀抱以示抗议。“不，Mr Stark，真的，没事，”他把目光挪到周围，寻找让他分心的办法。“以及不，我不能开车。哦，瞧，一座水族馆。我总是想要去看看水族馆。我们能去吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony的心感觉胀满了。一当他们走进这座半废弃的水族馆，他的手在他坚持为Peter拿着的外套里紧握。那孩子眼前巨大的珊瑚礁水箱的光芒显现出他纤细的身形，他的鼻子和双手压在波利上，几乎如他看到瀑布时一般语塞。水族馆本身没什么了不起的地方——黑暗，还有点小，尽管有着厚重的倾斜的Peter显然所享受的保护层——但那闪烁在蓝光中反射到他脸上的惊奇模样和令人心脏紧缩的高兴无与伦比，弥足珍贵。这里没有相机或是其他游客。之有Tony和Peter以及和鱼儿的美丽瞬间。</p><p>由此受到了启发，并确定那个孩子被十足地分散了注意力，他给Happy发了一连串的短信指示。这让忘记Peter生日的愧疚感缓和了一点点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当Tony仅仅是那样站在女主人边上就让他们在一家显然非常昂贵也非常忙碌的餐厅里得到了座位，Peter感到了与之相符的深刻印象。在他们走向Tony预定的桌子——有那么点格格不入，更私密但仍然对于室内其他的一些地方来说清晰可见——时，他让他的目光保持在他的身上，等着他意识到那是对于组成了房间周长的15英尺高的玻璃墙清晰可见。他的回报是Peter因惊讶张开的嘴，在他们再一次看到瀑布时亮起的眼睛，瀑布大概在四分之三英里远的地方，赏心悦目地依偎在雪城的下方。</p><p>他们坐了下来，Peter面朝着房间和瀑布，Tony背对着它们。他暴风雨般的双眼在瀑布和Tony的脸上徘徊反复，就像他没法决定好哪个更令人惊奇，更值得他的注意力。</p><p>讲真的，Tony记不起跟谁在一起时有比现在更开心的了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mr Stark摘掉太阳镜，把太阳镜放到了漂亮光滑的木桌上，他的双眼遇上了Peter的双眼。他显然为自己的表现以及Peter对景色的反应洋洋自得。</p><p>“哇哦，Mr Stark，”Peter吸了一口气，没法在看向那双温暖的黑色眼睛，还是看向日落令瀑布喷薄出的水汽变为苍黄的壮景中做出决定。</p><p>一只脚在桌子下推了推他。“Tony，”他笑着纠正道，“或者Anthony，我想。上帝，那些小报会为这大做文章的。我相当肯定在我二十来岁的时候和某个人分了手，然后告诉了一名记者这是因为她叫我了Anthony……我甚至不记得她的名字，更不用说分手的理由。”</p><p>Peter脸红起来。“我没法说，”他承认道。“我希望无论那是谁和你分的手，她不会感到冒犯？”</p><p>Mr Stark摆了摆手。“不，不。我肯定她不会的。哦，很好，服务生。我渴了。”</p><p>Peter安安静静地坐在那，对服务生露出笑容，Mr Stark替他接过菜单，为他们俩都点了水。“还有，甜心（sweetie），如果你不麻烦的话——”Peter能够清楚地看到那个年轻的几乎不比他大多少</p><p>女性，在名人的注意下相当乐意而且回去做要求的无论什么。“——你能把唐·培里侬香槟王[1] 放马克杯或者什么杯子里吗？我希望Peter能喝喝看，但我不想让明天的头条写着<strong><em>Tony Stark给未成年男孩喝酒</em></strong>。”</p><p>[1] 唐·培里侬香槟王，Dom Perignon，法国名贵香槟酒</p><p>男人会心地眨眨眼，那个女孩咯咯笑了起来，对他们俩露出一个真诚的笑容，她点头。“马上，Mr Stark。”</p><p>Peter对Mr Stark露出一个灿烂的笑容。“我不觉得您是那种肮脏的会叫女服务生‘甜心（sweetie）’的老男人，Mist——，呃，T—Tony。”</p><p>Mr Stark对他皱起眉。“这怎么了吗？”</p><p>Peter耸了耸肩。“现代女性主义运动在将有地位的男性用昵称称呼女性，比如甜心或是蜜糖（honey）去正常化，因为这种叫法降低了女性的身份地位。”</p><p>“我爸就这么叫的，”Mr Stark为自己辩护着说。Peter对他扬起了眉，片刻后，Mr Stark的表情转为了沉思。“你大概说得对。那我该叫她什么呢？”</p><p>Peter夸张地装作不满地摇头，笑着说，“您可以试试她的名字。或是叫她ma’am。或是什么性别中立的昵称，比如队长（captain）或是伙计（buddy）。”</p><p>“队长？”</p><p>Peter笑得厉害。“当然，叫她队长。”</p><p>“我想我更喜欢就叫她的名字。”</p><p>“随你喜欢，Anthony。这里是Kaitlyn。”</p><p>有那么一会儿，他们静坐在友善的沉默中，Peter突然被瀑布上的粉红色和紫色迷住了。他在Mr Stark在服务生返回时热情地对她打招呼时惊呆了。“Kaitlyn！非常感谢，亲爱的。”</p><p>女孩脸红着从她的托盘上拿过两杯冰放下来，一杯冒着气泡的金色液体放到Peter前面。他拿过一个巨大的玻璃壶，给他俩每人倒上了一杯。“不客气，Mr Stark。啊，Mr Parker。我马上回来给你们点单。”</p><p>在她离开的时候，Peter又一次推了推Mr Stark的脚，对着年长的男人笑着说，“哦，她喜欢你，Mr Stark。”</p><p>Peter喘了口气，在男人的脚又一次推回来时眼睛紧闭了起来，那只脚逗弄地沿着他的小腿内侧一路向上。“Tony，Pete。还有我不在意她是否喜欢我。喝喝看吧？”</p><p>他顺从地拿起精致的白色茶杯抵上嘴唇，在他喝到它之前，他闻到了液体一股猛烈鲜明的气味。气泡一路向下在他的胃中灼烧，但那像冰一样凉爽，令人耳目一新，酒的苦涩之上有一丝丝的甜味。“好喝，”他轻声说，眼睛在感受着味道时闭着。</p><p>他感觉到一只手盖上了他放在桌上的手。“我很高兴你喜欢。你决定好想吃什么了吗？”</p><p>Peter脸红着，但没把手挪开——那对报纸来说不好看——他对着他眼前的一页纸菜单皱起眉。“诚实地说，M-呃，A-A-Anthony，我没有，我不知道这都是些什么。”看到男人眼神中的担忧神色，他快速地继续说道。“没事的！我从没真正吃到过任何我不喜欢的新东西。您能为我点餐吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony为Peter讲的他不挑食是真的这件事感到超他妈的开心。牛肉馅饼和牛尾清汤作为开胃菜，然后Tony是炖牛肉配意大利饭，Peter是焖鸭肉，那个孩子这些都喜欢，为龙葵和酸叶草，最高品质的肉类的刀工和烹饪发出同样的惊呼。那孩子喝完了他的一马克杯的香槟放松了下来，Tony被逗乐地注意到他回应他压在他腿间的脚时咬着嘴唇而非收紧肩膀。还有这孩子魅力非凡，风趣幽默，问Tony关于不同食材的事情，耐心地听着这些的答案。</p><p>这太可爱了。</p><p>Peter在那个女孩——Kaitlyn，他提醒他自己——来这端走他们的盘子，换上一份看上去像是配以香草冰淇淋和覆盆子的浓厚的巧克力熔岩蛋糕时，看上去有点昏昏欲睡。“是我们赠送的，”她咯咯直笑，在她离开前在盘子上放下两根勺子。</p><p>看到了他的机会，Tony站起来，迅速流畅地坐到隔间中Peter的身边，看到他睁大眼睛的注释，他笑起来。他俯身靠近到足够闻到他甜橙的香气，他低声说，“来吧，让我们给他们看看，”这时他将他们的大腿挤在一起，一只手臂环上他的肩膀，把他搂过来。他感觉到Peter喘了一声，甜美地叹了口气，点头接受了，他以一种背叛了他对身体上的喜爱之情的需要的方式向Tony靠过去。</p><p>他做好准备，拿起一个勺子，舀起一点蛋糕，熔化的巧克力，融化的冰淇淋和半个覆盆子以示彻底，然后把它举到Peter甜美柔软的嘴唇前，那个孩子遇上他的目光时他感觉到如同溺水一般，那个孩子红着脸，分开唇，让Tony把这一小勺送进去。Tony的目光定在了Peter嘴唇在勺柄上合拢的地方；然后落在他睫毛震颤因愉悦而紧闭的双眼上，在Tony的另一只手抚摸上他的一侧脖颈时他发出了一声小小的快乐的声音。</p><p>Peter的右手放到他的大腿上时他惊呆了。他往下看了一眼，消化了一会儿眼前的场景，小而苍白的手放在他结实的黑色面料包裹的腿上。他想要知道对Peter来说他硬了和对Tony来说Peter硬了是不是一样显而易见，他又舀起另一勺喂他，对上了他暴风雨般的灰蓝色眼睛。他倾过身，称赞地低声说道，“你看上去真不可思议，kid。就像你为此而生。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当Peter在那个晚上晚些的时候跌跌撞撞地走进他的卧室，在活动了一天，以及需要大声回避在社交媒体上追踪他们约会信息的复仇者们的问题后，在情绪和身体上都筋疲力尽，他几乎错过了他房间中多出来的东西，但那在黑暗中投射出光亮。</p><p>那至少有四十加仑，由一个漂亮的新木柜支撑。在那之中，五颜六色的珊瑚和舞动的银莲花为海草、海星、一条美丽的狮子鱼，还有其他Peter无法识别的东西提供了一个美丽的背景。那个上面有一个巨大的黄色蝴蝶结，以及一个印刷体的便条写着，<strong><em>生日快乐，kid</em></strong>。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者notes：<br/>Ayy im drunk so you get an author’s note. I write this because I’m lonely. I hope it makes you feel less lonely, too.<br/>我喝醉了所以给你们写了一条留言。我写这个故事是因为我很孤独。我希望这个故事能让你们感觉不那么孤独。<br/>JAQUES: By my troth, I was seeking for a fool when I found you.<br/>ORLANDO: He is drowned in the brook. Look but in, and you shall see him.<br/>杰奎斯：说实话，我遇见您的时候，本来是在找一个傻子。<br/>奥兰多：他掉到溪水里淹死了，您向水里一望，就可以瞧见他。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>